Homeless After Christmas
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: The Sequel to Homeless on Christmas. starting were we left off and what happens when Gabriella's parents come home from their vacation..and how Troy and Gabriella's Relationship will survive.
1. Chapter One

After leaving the place Troy had took her, They were back at Gabriella's house and There clothes were on the floor and laying under the covers after making love to each other for the second time. Gabriella traced his abes with her finger tips. Troy chuckled and grabbed her hand and kissed it. she giggled, and layed her head on his chest. "Troy.." she spoke. "Yeah brie?" he asked. she looked into his eyes, "what's gonna happen to us... when my parents get home... where are you gonna go?" she asked worriedly. Troy thought for a moment, "I don't know...uhm there's always the shelter on North street," he suggested, Gabriella looked at him. "But that's so far away...I don't think I can live with you that far away." Troy chuckled, kissing away her pout lines between her eyebrows. "We'll figure something out, cause you're my air." Gabriella smiled and snuggled into him as she layed her head on his chest again. "I'm so inlove with you.." Troy smiled, "Right back at you Brie..." he rubbed her back, and she kissed his lips. "Brie, should I be leaving pretty soon, your parents come home soon.." Gabriella sighed, "they come home in an hour.." she looked down sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her breast. Troy smiled, wrapping his arm tighter around her, "Ok, if your sure...but soon, your father i can picture as a mafia member..." Gabriella giggled, her voice deep and mocking as she said, "yes lots of contacts to kill everybody and their brother." Troy laughed, catching a falling piece of hair and placing it behind her ear, their eyes locked together, and they seemed content with just staring into each others eyes that they didn't hear the throat clear behind them or the appalled scream, "GABRIELLA!" they jumped apart when that sounded, and Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw her parents standing in the door of the bedroom door. That's when she remembered, Troy and her were in her parents bed. Gabriella gulped looking at her parents, "Mom...Dad...how was your vacation?" she asked innocenlty. Her mother crossed her arms and her father was glaring at Troy. Troy sighed he did not make a good first impression. "Get dressed this instant Gabriella!" her mother walked away with her father behind her. Troy sighed, "Brie, I'm sorry..I-" Gabriella interupted him, "It's fine... I'm used to being yelled at... umm, you can go stay in my room till I get back.." she got up and got her clothes back on. Troy nodded, throwing the covers aside and reaching down to pull on his boxers and the shirt that he had worn from earlier that night, Gabriella gulped and wrapped the sheet around her self so it looked like a strapless gecian dress that fell to the ground around her feet. To say she was dreading the face to face with her parents was...a complete understatement.

Gabriella walked down the stairs to find her Mother and Father glaring at her, "who on earth is that guy!" her mother shouted. "His...his my boyfriend?" Her Father chuckled, "Boyfriend? No guy would want you Gabriella, your to skinny and to ugly." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "I-I love him, and he saved my life.." her mother laughed, "oh really Gabriella, how did he do that?" "He saved me from being raped, and I let him stay here with me." Her mother laughed again, "and take your virginity." Gabriella glared at her, "Bitch." she muttered, her father grabbed a hold of her arm squeezing it down hard, "daddy!" she screamed. "you tell that boy you can't see him again." Gabriella glared, "and If I don't" then...Sting! he slapped her across the face, "do it now!" he shouted. Gabriella whimpered walking up the stairs into her room. she opened it and Troy sat on her bed, he smiled at her, "hey.." he whispered. she sighed, she had tears in her eyes, and her cheek still stinged with the red hand print on her face and bruises on her arm. "Troy...My Father..he says I can't see you..anymore.." she spoke with thick sobs threatening to escape stared at her, his hands sliding down her arms and taking her hands in his. They were warm and soft, "Brie..." he started, but Gabriella sighed and shook her head, the effect of the stinging slap giving her a headache. "No...uhm maybe I should just listen to my dad...and my mom...they're right, I'm...I'm...I'm just a skinny, ugly little bitch..." to hear Gabriella talk about herself that was maddening and heart breaking, but to hear that her parents, her parents for crying out loud, had actually said that to her, was just...so infuriating. Feeling the steam fill his veins and searching desperately for a way to escape, Troy let his anger move him, and he ended up face to face with the anal-retentive snobs themselves. His hands curled in tight balls, "You...you selfish, pompous windbags." They looked at him, their faces would have been hilarous if the circumstances weren't so serious, Troy continued, "you are the ugliest, foulest, creatures to ever walk the face of the earth!" Gabriella stood there shocked, he was taking up for her? for the first time? Her Mother chuckled, "You shouldn't be talking this way to your soon-to-be Mother in law.." she smirked. Then Gabriella's Father stood infront of her, "maybe if you spent less time fucking her, then you would realize she's just an ugly skinny bitch who nobody wants..." Troy's blood boiled but he would stay calm for Gabriella's sake. "one, it's not called 'fucking' it's called 'making love' and two, she's perfect, not to fat, not to skinny, she's beautiful... and I hate seeing anybody hurt her, especially people like you!" he yelled. Her father smirked and slunged him to the wall. "Troy!" she pulled her father away from him, "Troy, don't do this..please.." she bit her bottom lip, holding his hands.

Greg Montez gripped the front of his shirt tightly, dragging Troy against the wall, Gabriella's mother acting like a cheerleader in high school; standing on the sides pointing and laughing, Troy grimaced when he felt his head come in contact with the wall, but he hid it well, when he felt the blood splatter on to his shoulder, is when he started to worry, but that worry was gone as quickly as it come in the 3 seconds of how long it took for Greg to put him to the wall. "You respect those who keep your kind out of jail, if your parents got rid of you because your no good mouthy bastard, I wouldn't put it passed them to send some one out to-" Crack! Troy's fist connected with his cheek, just a milimeter under the right eye. Greg's head went back and he dropped Troy to the ground, his eyes seemed black as he kicked with a fury at Greg's Montez's head. Eventually Greg Montez was passed out and Troy was breathing heavy, Gabriella ran into his arms, "Troy are you alright?" she asked full of concern. "brie..I"m fine...are you ok?" he asked holding her close. she nodded, "I'm fine." Gina Montez looked down at her husband and glared at Troy, "Get the fuck out of my house!" Gabriella stood infront of him, "if he goes, I go." she shouted. Gina smirked and grabbed Gabriella by the arm, "I don't think so." Gina grabbed her and pushed her into the closet and locked it. Gabriella began banging on it, "let me out! let me out!" she kept banging on it. Gina walked over to Troy. "I like young ones like you..won't you show me some of the action upstairs that you did with Gabriella.." she smirked. He nearly gagged, his eyes narrowed, "No way in hell." he spat, Gina's smirk vanished and she stepped away from Troy, and grabbed a kitchen knife, it was only a butter knife, but the egde hadn't completely dulled, so it could still make a mark. "Then leave...and forget all about your precious Bitcherella." Troy growled, "I go she goes, like she said." Gina glared at him, her face tight from all the botox she's had. "Oh I see," she grabbed Troy hard by the ear, dragging him to the basement door, she unlocked it and literally tossed him down the stairs, watching him roll and hearing him grunt and curse as he hit his already bleeding head on the steps. She smirked as she slammed the door and locked it in 10 places. Gina Montez bent down to Greg, "honey, wake up.." Greg woke up, "what happened?" Gina shook her head, "I'll explain when we get to the hospital." she helped him out the door and into the car and drove to the hosptial. Gabriella kept banging on the door. she then tried to smash through it. nothing worked. she sighed, and found the key on the table, she smirked and grabbed it. "wow mom, really good place to keep your keys." she unlocked the door and she ran through the house. "Troy! Troy! please tell me your still here." she was crying, she just might of lost him. she probably ran him off, she was never gonna see him again.

His head felt like it had been ran over, kicked, and then flattened. It hurt so bad, if his head was bleeding before it was gushing now. He groaned, but didn't dare move, the basement was dark and cold, and he longed for Gabriella right now. "Brie..." he croaked out, but it was a whisper and a very pained whisper. Gabriella wouldn't be able to hear him. He closed his eyes when his vision blurred and black spots danced across it, when he reopened them it was like he was walking through a really bright tunnel and he had to shut his eyes again. "Brie..." he croaked out again when he heard her call to him, but he still didn't dare to move. Gabriella was crying. "Troy!" she shouted running through the house, running upstairs, searching and searching in each room. she layed on her bed and started crying. "why? what did I do to deserve to lose him...his the only one who cared for me.." she cried. she didn't know where he could of gone. she wanted to know where he was. but she didn't know were to look. did she search everywhere in the house? yes...wait...the basement. "oh no. Troy!" she screamed running down to the basement, the door was locked at 10 places, Gabriella quickly unlocked it. and she opened it and she saw Troy on the floor. "Troy!" she screamed running down the steps, but she fell down them and she rolled beside him. she groaned in pain. Screaming...even that caused him to grimace, well he would if he had the strength too. He felt the blood pool around his head, and when he felt her body next to him is when he wanted to move. But he didn't want to cause anymore pain for himself, "Br...Brie..." he croaked, now his voice was barely a whisper. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. His eyes were closed, but he could tell that she was and had been crying, and he wanted to kiss every tear away from her beautiful face. "Troy...oh my- I'll help you...I'll help you..." she tore the sheet that she was still wearing, and made to wrapp it around his head, he groaned she lifted it, but other than that and her hands getting covered in blood, was no big deal. Next she rolled him on his back, "I'm going to call Chad...he has a car, okay?" he nodded faintly, he wasn't feeling to hot. Her frantic voice was speaking into her phone. "Chad please... we have to take him to the hospital... please hurry.." she hung up and held his hand, "oh my god Troy...I am so so so so sorry..." she spoke, he smiled weakly, "don't be sorry, I did this, I love you.." he spoke. Gabriella smiled and kissed his hand, "I love you too." and that's when Chad came downstairs with Zeke behind him, "were here..come on Zeke help me lift him up.." all three of them helped him up, and helped him upstairs and out to the car. they sat him in the back seat with Taylor and Sharpay with Gabriella getting in and holding onto him, "your gonna be alright Troy...I promise.." she kissed his cheek. Chad got into the drivers seat, and Zeke got into the passenger's seat. Gabriella got into the back and Troy's head was on her lap, she kept her head bent down and her hair made a black thick curtain surrounding them. She gripped Troy's hand like there was no tomorrow, "does it hurt?" she whispered, so that only Troy could hear, his voice was low he didn't need to whisper. "A bit...ah, that's a lie...a lot." Gabriella giggled a little bit but then held onto him, "I am so sorry.." "Brie.." he spoke softly but weakly and then chad and zeke arrived at the hospital. they quickly helped Troy out and took him to the front desk. They soon took Troy in the back for an emergency surgery and everybody had to wait in the waiting room.


	2. Chapter Two

Gabriella paced anxiously back and forth, her hands shaking as she clasped them together to keep them from shaking. Her mind was racing, and as she paced she heard the clamour and shrill yell of her mothers obscenely fake fake cry, "He tried to kill me! My darling Greg was defending me! I was just lucky that when he went to the basement to see what was in there he tripped, so i locked the door." _That little lying bitch, _Gabriella thought. Gabriella stood up and walked over and pulled her mother back, "She's lying! Troy was defending me! because he cares about me, and cares what people say to me!" The police officer was shocked, and looked at Gina and Greg, "I will have to get back to you." and with that the officer left. Gabriella glared at her mother, "I hate you!" she screamed and she ran back to her sat in her seat waiting for the news on Troy and The Doctor came out, "Gabriella.." he said she stood up and walked over, "how is he?" she asked. The Doctor smiled, "his fine, you can see him if you like." Gabriella walked into Troy's Room and he smiled at her, "Hey Brie." she smiled, "hey.." she took a seat beside him, "how you feeling?" "My head hurts, my back feels like it's been run over by a truck, but I'm good...just glad your okay." Gabriella smiled, sitting in a chair at the head of his bed, taking his hand in his and rubbing her fingers across his knuckles. "I've been worried about you...and...I wanted to thank you-for sticking up for me...no one has ever done that before." Troy smiled, "Hey, I love you... I had to do something.." Gabriella blushed, "The doctor said that you can go tomorrow." she smiled at him, and Troy smiled "That's good...I'm probably just gonna go back on the streets so I could be closer to you-" Gabriella interupted him with a kiss, and she pulled away and smiled and played with the side of his hair, "Sharpay said that she is gonna offer me and you her mansion cause she has enough room... you wanna be with me?" she looked at her, his blue eyes melting into hers, "I don't know...a mansion...will i have to take off my mud caked shoes?" Gabriella giggled, and kissed him chastely on the tip of the nose. Troy chuckled, resting his hands on her waist, "Lay with me?" Gabriella nodded as Troy scooted over slowly, grimacing silently, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head atop hers, breathing in her soft soap scent.

Gabriella smiled, "so what about it...will you come stay." she looked up at him. he smiled and kissed her forhead. "I would be honored too." he smiled. Gabriella kissed him on the lips, Troy held her in his arms and he looked around the room, this is the first time he ever felt homey besides at Gabriella's house. Gabriella looked at his neck, and she knew he still missed the necklace, so she was gonna do the right thing... get the necklace back for him. But where would she look first? What jewelers would have it? She sighed, her fingers tracing circles on his chest, "Troy," she mumbled against him, he breathed, "Hmm" she had to ask him, well, ask him without really asking him if that made sense. But, as much as she tried to get the words she wanted to ask him, the words that left her mouth was not what she wanted to ask, "Tell me about your parents..." Troy sighed and rubbed her back, "They were great Brie...I wish you could of met them, they would of loved you.." he tried not to cry, but he had to be strong. "My Mom she was a dancer, and my dad was a mechanic... we were a big family... and they loved me, and always wanted what was best for me...god I Ioved them..." he sniffled, Gabriella sighed, "do you wish to have a family like yours one day...?" she asked. Troy looked at the ceiling, nodding silently, "Yeah...one day...but right now I just have a lot on my plate." Gabriella sighed, "me too," Troy looked at her, kissing her forehead gently and rubbing his hand up and down her arm as if she were a precious jewel. "I love you..." "You too.." Gabriella smiled and she layed her head on his chest, she had to ask him, but how could she...wait she had an idea, "Troy.." she murmered. "hmm?" he spoke, "You the place where you bought me those things..?" she asked. Troy nodded, "yeah, why?" "where was it?' she asked, "I forgot where it was." Troy chuckled, "It was at JCPenny's." he smiled holding her close. "hmm ok, I was gonna do some shopping there later.." Gabriella walked through JCPenny's and she went up to the front desk were the jewler was, "May I help you?" she asked smiling. Gabriella looked at the jewler. "yes I'm looking for a chain that is pure white gold and A star that is pure sterling silver..?" Gabriella asked, The Jewler smiled, "I actually know what your talking about.." she got the necklace out and showed it to Gabriella, "Is this is?" Gabriella gasped it was Troy's necklace, "Yes, how much is it?" she asked. The jewler smiled, "Is it important to you?" Gabriella nodded, "Very Important." The Jewler smiled, "I'll sale it to you for $20." Gabriella smiled. "Thank you so much." she got out a $20 bill and gave it to her and the jewler put it in a bag and gave it to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and got out the heart she got him for christmas and attached it to the necklace. she walked into the hospital and put it in her purse. she walked all the way to Troy's Room and walked in, "Hey you..how you feeling?" she asked. He sighed, "still in pain but...I think i'll live.." Gabriella giggled, "well i got you a little something to make you better." Troy smiled, "Really?" he asked she nodded and got out her purse and got out the necklace and let it dangle on her fingers, "does this look familliar?" she smiled. His heart fluttered, and his chest tightened with emotion. "My necklace..." Gabriella nodded, walking over to him and handing it over to Troy's stretched out fingers. He held it in his palm, he examined the star and the chain; just as he remembered. He smiled, grabbing Gabriella's hand and pulling her to his side; letting her sit on the bed. "Thank you.." he murmured, kissing her ear and grasping the chain in his hand, "You have no idea how much this means to me." Gabriella sighed, turning around and still holding his hand. "I do actually, the way that you would just stare into space and hold it in your palm, like it meant a great deal to you...it's a part of you Troy." Troy smiled and pulled her close to him, "I love you so much for this... I have to owe you back.." Gabriella smiled, "You already did...you stuck up for me... the necklace is so important to you, I had to get it back for you..." he kissed her on the lips. "your more important." she smiled and snuggled to him, "look at the necklace, I added something special for it..." she smiled, "I hope you don't mind...I just really wanted to do it..." she smiled. He looked at the chain, seeing the heart charm next to his mothers star. He smiled, "Brie...it's great...I really owe you now..." Gabriella sighed turning on her stomach and straddling his stomach, "I told you Troy, you don't owe me anything cause you did something for me...you stuck up for me...that's thank you enough." Troy smiled, resting his hands on her hips, tracing his thumbs on her hips. She groaned lightly, Troy chuckled, "This is kind of a hot position and I don't think that I'm in the condition to be getting a hard on..." she giggled and played with the side of his hair, ".. maybe not right now, but there's always tomorrow." he smirked, "really..." she giggled, "yeah, cause I think I'm probably gonna be feeling pretty horny tomorrow." she giggled, "for you.." she smiled and traced his chest, he grabbed his hand and kissed it, "I love you so much Brie.." Gabriella nodded, "I know Troy, I love you too-" Troy interupted her, "No, I mean I really love you...since my parents died, I had really no care for anybody, not even for myself, then you..." he traced her lips with his thumb, "came into my life...and I fell inlove with you... and you became my life... and If I could Gabriella I would buy you anything you want, take you anywhere you please, and I plan on marrying you.." Gabriella smiled, "Oh Troy, That's the most sweetest thing someone has ever said to me... " she had tears in her eyes, "are you really planning on...marrying me?" she had tears in her eyes that were threatening to escape.

Troy smiled, nodding, "Brie, I've...kind of been planning on marrying you since well, Christmas, but the jewelry store would take my necklace as a down payment for a ring." Gabriella giggled, "well, I'm glad that you didn't give your necklace to the jewelry store...it looks much better on you." Troy chuckled, sitting up slowly, Gabriella still on his lap. "It'd look ravishing on you lil' darlin'..." Gabriella giggled, kissing his lips slowly, "Don't talk like that again..." Troy shrugged then laughed, "worth a shot, but I was serious it would look great on you..." Gabriella smiled and slapped his chest playfully, "your funny babe, but so corny.." she giggled, he laughed and pulled her close to him, and kissed her forhead, "I love you brie..." he snuggled into her. Gabriella sighed, "I love you Troy... so much..." he held her close to him as he stroked her hair. she sighed, "what's wrong baby?" he whispered, "she sighed, "I was thinking about maybe drinking alot of frappe coffee's from McDonalds... their suppose to give you alot of weight to gain, so that could be good for me..." she giggled. Troy stared at her, and sighed, "Brie, your not fat...your just fine.." Gabriella sighed, "Troy... why would they call me fat if I wasen't.." Troy pulled her close and kissed hert temple, "Because there awful people who want to make your life misrable...and I'm here to make it better." Gabriella smiled, "I would feel better with some sex from you.." she giggled with a smirk. Troy feigned hurt, "oh I'm wounded..." Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips lightly, "I was kidding-" Troy nodded, "and feeding my ego." Gabriella giggled again and nudged him playfully, "as if it needs feeding..." they laughed together, rubbing each others noses together in eskimo kisses and fluttering their eye lashes in butterfly kisses. Then hot, steamy kisses that lasted 5 minutes but felt like they lasted an eternity.

Two days later Troy and Gabriella had stayed at Sharpay's mansion. Troy felt kind of uncomfortable because he was never really used to places like this, but he didn't want to leave Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella were laying down in eachothers arms. Gabriella noticed Troy was a little bit distant from were he is stay and she sighed, "You don't wanna be here, do you?" Troy looked at her, still having that distant look in his eyes, "Hmm uh no, of course I want to be it's just...i'm not used to it." Gabriella nodded, grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers, well that was part of the reason, the other part was that...the anniversary of his parents death was tomorrow, and he was used to dealing with that alone. He always dealt with it alone, and he didn't really want to change that about him. "I just...need time to get used to it." Troy whispered, Gabriella heard him and signed. There was something he wasn't telling her...was it about his parents? Gabriella sighed, " I don't think that's the only thing that's bothering you Troy..." Troy looked at her, "there's nothing else brie.." he lied. Gabriella held his hand, "come on Troy, please tell me.." Troy didn't know why he did this, but he got a little frustrated and upset, "It's nothing brie! just get off my back!" he yelled get out of the bed and walking into the bathroom. Gabriella sat there shock, "that was the first time he snapped at her, she had to talk to sharpay. Sharpay was in the kitchen making a sandwhich, Gabriella came in and sighed and sat down, Sharpay smiled, "how are you and Troyboy." she said spreading some peanut butter and jelly on the piece of bread, Gabriella sighed, "he..he yelled at me..for the first time shar... and it's just alot to take in...I just tried to help, I didn't mean to upset him.." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, Sharpay hugged her, "Gabi, it's ok... he is probably just not used to any of this, and plus maybe somethings bothering and he just wants to keep it to himself. Gabriella looked at her, "yeah, but I want to help...opening up helps me...not keeping it in." Sharpay sighed, sitting next to her best friend, and nibbling at her crustless PB&J, "Gabi listen, Troy...he's used to being homeless, and...well on the street maybe he had to keep to himself a lot." gabriella sighed, it made sense, standing up she walked out of the kitchen, "I need to talk to Troy." Sharpay smiled and hugged her "I think maybe you should give him some space, he'll come around.." Gabriella sighed, "maybe your right...I'll just stay up here and talk to him in the morning.." "Gabriella.." a voice said, her and sharpay turned to find Troy with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Sharpay smiled, "umm I'll umm..I'll be upstairs.." she said and walked passed Troy. Gabriella leaned on the counter, "I um...I'm sorry I upset you...I just wanted to help.." she whispered."No, it's mine...I shouldn't have snapped like that..." even his voice sounded distant, and hoarse, like he'd been crying for a long period of time. Gabriella went to him, "What's wrong?" Troy looked at her, his eyes were a little puffy and red. "Uh its just that...I can't talk about it...at least not right now..." Gabriella nodded in understanding bringing a hand to his cheek, "I understand...I don't want to push you."

Troy pulled her close to him and kissed her, "I just...want to hold you right now.." Gabriella giggled and hugged him and he kissed her forhead. they looked into eachother's eyes and they began kissing passionately. suddenly Troy pushed Gabriella against the wall kissing her and pinned her arms against the wall and he played with her fingers that were against the wall. he was kissing her down on the neck down to her breast. Gabriella moaned, "oh my god...Troy..." The scene was steamy and hot. he his arms pinned her down to the wall like from the sex scene from crossroads between ben and lucy is a better description. Gabriella moaned lightly, her hands exploring his stomach, at the same time undoing the buttons of his shirt. Her touch tickled him, making him chuckle, but he didn't break the kiss. Gabriella lulled her head against the wall, her eyes closed in estacy, and she moaned slightly louder, "Troy..." Troy's hands tickled her sides as they climbed down to her hips and crawled to the front of her yoga pants; he peeled it back and he snuck a finger in there and wormed it towards the lips of her panties. When Troy peeled those back as well, he tickled her loins till they were moist and warm, she groaned slightly louder than her previous two times then he was bold, he stuck his finger up between her folds, the action making her jump and him catching her bottom and wrapping her legs around his waist. Troy wrapped his arms around her and and layed her on the bed and kissed her everywhere that she wanted as his hand held her back pushing her up against him as her head layed on the pillow with him ontop of her. Gabriella smiled between the kiss and she began sucking on his tongue. Troy groaned with pleasure, she made him crave and arch for her more. he stuck his head down to her fold and took his tongue and flicked at them, "oh god.." she moaned and he brought his lips back to hers.

After they were done, Gabriella layed on Troy's Chest as he stroked her hair, "Brie..that was...amazing.." she giggled, and she sat ontop of him, her breast pressed against his chest, and she pecked his lips and down to his chest and she kissed gently on them and she came back up to his lips and pecked them and then layed her down on his chest. Troy played with her curls kissing them. "so.. I was actually your first time?" she giggled. Troy looked at her, "Not many girls find homeless bums attractive..." Gabriella looked, opening her mouth to speak, but something caught her eye. It was on his shoulder, and it traveled down his arm and over half his chest, how could she not have noticed it before? She'd seen him naked before...unconsciously, her hands reached out and lightly traced it. Troy followed her touch, he mutely grimaced, as a the age old memory came back to him.

_(Flashback)_

_"MOMMY!" little Troy yelled, his face glowing under the magnificent light of the glowing flames that were engulfing his hands. His father held him back, he wasn't losing his son for this. But, his wife had been in the house for too long. She had only ran in there to get Troy's stuffed animal and that's all..."Troy," he yelled, "stay here don't move!" he ran into the flames, Troy didn't listen and followed after him. But he didn't get far, the house had begun to collaspe and a beam fell on his shoulder, at the time it covered his arm and half his chest. He cried out, but his parents didn't come he thought he felt a hand grab his, but he wasn't sure. It was two months later that he woke up in the hospital with only the nightmare to remind him of his parents. He'd cry everynight... _

_(End Of Flashback)_

His eyes were distant, he vaguely caught on to what Gabriella was doing. Her eyes seemed captivated by what she was seeing, he closed his eyes lightly. "Please stop it..." it was a whisper, he didn't expect her to hear him, she didn't cause she continued her fluid motions of circles. He shut his eyes tighter. "Please...stop it..." his tone was more clipped and his muscles tensed, Gabriella was still captivated by his burns. He inhaled a sharp breath and grabbed her wrist hard, "STOP IT!" Gabriella caught his eyes, and she was shocked by his snapping at her, her wrist was throbbing because he was holding it hard, but she looked up at him, "I..I didn't...I'm sorry.." he still held her wrist tightly, and looked into her eyes and shook his head, "I don't want you touching it..' he was still looking at her eyes, and she was a little bit scared of him, and she never had been before, "I-I'm sorry.." he still held her wrist tightly, she began feeling the pain in her wrist, she had tears in her eyes, "Troy, will you please let go my wrist... your...your hurting me.." she cried. Troy held her wrist tightly, "promise me you won't touch it.." she nodded with a whimper, "I promise..please let go of my wrist... it hurts.." she cried, he let go of her wrist and she looked down at it, it had a black and blue bruise on it. she gasped at the sight, but shut her mouth, "I'm sorry..I .." she couldn't speak, she didn't know what to didn't give her a chance to speak, he slid out from under her, his hands automatically crossing over his chest and his fingers lightly tracing the burns on his skin; as if checking to see if they were still there. They weren't that great, but they reminded him of what he lost that night, and he wanted those memories for himself the time being. His eyes closed, his mothers screams echoed in his ear from that night, she screamed so shrill and loud that his ears burned. He wanted to cover his ears and curl up like he had when he was still in the hospital...

Gabriella layed there and looked at the ceiling, she was still naked so she had to silk wrapped around her still. she thought that maybe she should leave him alone for a while. she sighed and looked at her wrist, it was black and blue and she looked at it... she never knew Troy could do that to her.. she sighed and she slipped out of bed wrapping the blanket around her and went into the bathroom. she stood at the mirror and looked at herself. she splashed some water in her face and sighed and took a washrag and wiped her face. she then slipped on a black tanktop with some white yoga pants and some white socks. she pulled her hair up in a bun and she looked at her wrist. how could she hide it? Maybe she could put one of Chad's wrist bands on it and say that she's making a new fashion statement? She looked at her wrist then at the mirror, she wrinkled her nose, even Sharpay isn't that thick to believe her. She sighed, grabbing the door and pulling it open slighlty, she peeked left then right, she stepped out into the hall and then back into the room where she and Troy were. His hoodie lay discarded on the floor, she picked it up and pulled it over her head, it was baggy so it hid her wrist. And after she and Troy's activities, it was understandable she'd wear his clothes. Gabriella walked into the kitchen and she saw sharpay and she was eating some cereal. Sharpay smirked up at her, "enjoy the activity last night.." Gabriella's eyes widened. "w-what?" she stammered. sharpay smirked, "I heard you guys moaning and groaning, and the fact that I heard him push you against the wall." Gabriella blushed, "yeah.. well it was nice.." she took a sit next to her. "Nice? I thought it would be amazing..?" she asked, Gabriella shrugged, "it was ok..umm I'm gonna go umm... go shopping." she said, she always shopped to get things off her mind, "I'll go with you-" "no, I wanna go alone...um if troy wakes up, tell him i went out.." she got off the seat and put on her shoes and she went to the garage and got in the car and went to go shop. Sharpay narrowed her eyes, Gabriella wasn't normally a jumpy person, but ...hmm she was up to something. Her eyes moved toward the stairs and she crossed her arms as she climbed the stairs, when she reached the stairs, expecting to see Troy asleep, she saw his back side in his boxers and standing with his arms crossed. She could've sworn that she heard him sniffle. "Troy..." he stiffened, his head and eyes lifted, his lip jutted out. "I need to talk to you.." Troy looked at her, "umm..can I get dressed first.." Sharpay nodded and left so he could get dressed. after he got dressed he came out and came downstairs, she looked at him, "what's going on between you and Gabriella? she is all jumpy today and she usually isn't... what's going on?" Troy sighed, "we umm had a fight... and I snapped at her, and I hurt her when I didn't mean too..." Sharpay sighed. "well she went out for a little while... " Troy's eyes went wide, "she's coming back right?" sharpay nodded, "of course, she isn't that upset I don't think."

Gabriella was walking through the store and she saw the most cutest shirts, "aww this is so cute.." she looked at it, then she bumped into someone, "oh sorry." she turned to see the person and she gasped, "oh my god... Adam.. hi.." she hugged him, It was her Ex-Boyfriend. "Hey gabs, haven't seen you in forever, and beautiful as ever..by the way." she blushed and rolled her eyes, "so corny..." she giggled. he smiled, "Gabs, I regret breaking up with you..." she sighed, "hey don't even mention it, it's in the past, I'm over it-" he interupted her, "I want you back.." he blurted out. she stood there.."w-what?" she stammered. "I...I want you back." Adam stuttered, pulling at his ear and looking down at the tiled floor. Gabriella looked at him, her eyes buggin slightly and her still swollen lips frowning. "Adam...I-I'm with some one..." he looked up, his big green eyes staring like a wideyed deer. His lips formed a tight 'oh'. "Well," he muttered, "Uhm coffee...how about it?" Gabriella was about to decline, but Sharpay's words came back to her, 'just give him some space' she smiled politely and nodded. "I'd like that...we can be friends Adam." Adam smiled and held out his hand, "I'd like that even more..." Gabriella smiled and took it, and they walked to starbucks. they had a really good time and talked. soon enough she offered to drive her home because her car broke down. Adam walked Gabriella to the steps. Troy came down the stairs and looked out the window.. he could believe his eyes, she was with another guy...his heart broke in two. Gabriella smiled at adam, "it was really nice catching up with you adam, I'm glad we could be frien-" then he pulled her into a kiss. Troy's eyes bugged out, now she was killing him. he couldn't take it, he ran upstairs. Gabriella pulled away and slapped him across the face, "Adam! I'm with somebody!" she screamed, "Gabi I-" she opened the door and shut it and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. she walked up the stairs and saw Troy."hi Troy, are you feeling better..." Troy stood there. she broke his heart. and he chuckled, "better? not really, but it seems like your doing better.." he walked passed her and she followed him, "what's that suppose to mean?" Troy turned to her, "seems like your doing much better cause your with another guy kissing him.." she froze, he saw that. "You saw that?" he nodded, "I saw everything..you hurt me so bad." she looked at him, "I guess you didn't see the part were I slapped him across the face and told him i was seeing someone...did you see that part!" she yelled.

His eyes narrowed, "Don't yell at me Gabriella-" she interrupted him, sticking a finger in his face. "Don't tell me not to yell! WHEN THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Troy growled, shoving passed her and stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets. "I want my hoodie back..." he said plainly, Gabriella stared at him, her heart exploding into bits. "What?" she asked, although it was stuttered, Troy turned to look at her, "I'm leaving...I want my hoodie back...I'm better off on the streets, I've always have been better on the streets." She only stared at him dumbfounded, he sighed and turned forgetting about the damn hoodie.

he left without a goodbye.

Gabriella slid down the wall and she covered her face with her sleeves of Troy's Hoodie. she'll never find another guy like him, she loved him and he left her. why was everything so messed up right now. "shar!" she ran down the stairs. Sharpay turned the corner, "Gabi, what's wrong-" Gabriella was into her arms hugging her, "His gone shar...he left.." she cried hysterically. she missed him, she didn't want to live without him. "gabs, I'm sorry..but hey, there will be other guys.." Gabriella shook her head, "Not like him, I love him... his different then the other guys..." she was now crying hysterically in sharpay's arms. Sharpay watched her best friend cry into her arms, Gabriella didn't have the strength to move from her spot. Not that she would, even when Sharpay suggested it, she couldn't move. Hell, she didn't move. "I...I lov-love him...I love him...I want my Troy back." Her voice was masked by sobs, Sharpay sighed. He could be anywhere on the streets. But, she'd go find him. Note as reminded: she wouldn't where this years Gucci shoes. Last years Prada will do just fine.


	3. Chapter Three

Three weeks have passed and there's still no sight of Troy. Gabriella has been having morning sickness and she craves almost everything. Sharpay was sitting in the kitchen looking at a magazine as Gabriella brought a bowl over and put vaniella ice cream in it with ketchup with nuts and chocolate chips with chocolate syrup.. Sharpay looked at it disgusted, "gabs are you serious?" she said. gabriella nodded, "I love it!' Sharpay gasped, morning sickness, cravings. "Gabs, when was your last period.." Gabriella froze, ice cream all over her face. "I'm 3 days late.." she said. "oh my god..gabs...your pregnant.." Gabriella froze, "P-Pregnant...with Troy's baby..?" Sharpay hugged her, "it will be ok." "I can't raise this baby alone shar!" she had tears in her eye. "It's ok gabs, I'll go find Troy, ok.." Gabriella nodded. Sharpay took her purse and put on her shoes and got into her pink convertible and drove down the streets of Alberqurque. Troy had to be close around somewhere, she just hoped that he wouldn't freak out.. it's half his fault anyway, so it's half his responsibility. He hunched behind a dumpster, the nearest bakery in sight, his stomach growled. He was back to his normal routine, but it felt strange to him. He shook his head, it wasn't realy, he told himself. It was a fling, all spoiled rich girls have a fling. His stomach growled again, and he stood up from his hiding place and walked towards the bakery. Freshly baked chocolate chipped cookies on the counter for free samples. It was sample day, ergo, Troy's favourite day. Sharpay pulled up as she saw him near dumpster, she got out of the car she went over to him, "hey." she spoke he looked up, "sharpay, umm hey.." Sharpay sighed, "I'm just gonna get to it, Gabriella misses you and she needs you back, and she wants you back, she loves you.." Troy chuckled, "I'm sure she does... I'm not coming back, so you can just forget about it.." he crossed his arms. Sharpay groaned, "really now... even if she had something of yours.." she smirked crossing her arms, "she can keep the hoodie.." he said. she rolled her eyes, "no not that.. she has your heart and you know that... and she also has something else.." Troy looked at her confused, "what?" sharpay sighed, "She's Pregnant..." at first, his jaw ticked and his eyes widened, he didn't know what to say. But then the idea of Gabriella keeping something was beneath her, like the baby of a homeless hum, seemed unlikely, "Yeah...sure..she does." he drawled out, Sharpay looked at him, watching him look away and start walking. "You are so not gonna make me chase after you in heels!" Troy halted and turned, smirking, "you know, I wasn't but that sounds like a fantastic idea." He turned and started running.

she scoffed and she took her heels off and chased after him. she finally caught up to him and pushed him on the ground, "She is pregnant! here want me to show you proof! I got you proof!" she turned into her purse and pulled out three pregnancy test. "see, all three positive, and she hasen't had her period in 3 days... so what does that tell you! why won't you come back!" "because she cheated on me!" "she didn't cheat on you! Adam kissed her! she told me all about it, she said that he told her he wanted her back and she said she was seeing someone and then he offered to take her for coffee and she accepted then her car broke down and he drove her home and he kissed her and she slapped him! do you want to ask him yourself!" she screamed. that felt good to let out. Troy stared at her, his eyes full of disbelief because he was doing what every stubborn male liked to do. Listen to that rock on his shoulders called his head, and his heart was screaming at him trying to get his attention, but like it was said, Troy was like every stubborn disgrace to the male population of the world. He growled, and shoved Sharpay off of him, living on the streets you learn and know how to be aggressive when you need to be. "Yeah...I'm pretty sure she is..now if you don't mind, I have food to get and thanks to you I missed my chance at the bakery." He turned on his heel and sent Sharpay the bird when she began to scream at him to stop, and he continued to walk away. She growled and ran a hand through her hair, how do you deal with a stubborn male?

When Sharpay arrived back to the home, Gabriella was sitting on the couch and she saw her convertible pull up and ran outside, "well.." she said coming out as Sharpay got out of the car. she sighed, "he doesn't believe me." Gabriella sighed, "oh.." Sharpay sighed, "I'm sorry gabs, I-" "No..at least you tried...I guess I am raising this baby alone..." she sighed and turned and walked inside. Sharpay sighed, "hey you still got me and the gang." Gabriella smiled soflty, "I guess your right...I just wish Troy would actually listen.."

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked through the park. He told Sharpay that he was getting food, but truth be told he lost his appetite when she showed him those three pregnancy tests. The idea of Troy being a father...well, it wouldn't work out, what did he know about being a father? He only knew his since the day to the day he died when he was four, five the next month. He sighed, throwing himself on a park bench, resting his hands behind his head, and closing his eyes. "Hey!" a voice screamed, Troy groaned, feeling the bench wobble and then he was thrown to the ground. He looked up to see a rich, snooty person, well it was actually his best friend, he met on the streets when he was 14. Brandon Wallace. He smiled, "Brandon, nice to see you!" Brandon smiled, pulling Troy to his feet, "still homeless I see..." Troy chuckled as he nodded. Brandon took a seat next to him, "I haven't seen you around, where ya been hiding at?" Troy sighed, He was to embarrased to tell him where he has been at. "I've bteen...around." he said. Brandon smirked, "come on tell me, we've known each other forever.." Troy sighed, "I met this girl, and well it didn't work out so well.." Brandon smiled, "A girl.. she pretty?" Troy smiled at the thought of her, "Beautiful.." "Then why didn't it work out.." Troy sighed and shook his head, "i don't know, but I do miss her and want her back.." Brandon smiled "then go get her back.." Troy sighed, "It's not that simple" "sure it is, you love her don't ya?" Troy nodded, "yeah, I do very much." "does she love you back." Troy nodded, "yes.." "then it is simple." Troy smiled a small smile, "Yeah, but...she's stubborn...she won't forgive me easily..." Brandon sighed, and stood up with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "Yeah dude...so are you, every male is more stubborn in this world," Troy chuckled, Brandon always managaed to cheer him up. "Thanks...uhm...can you come with?" Brandon was always likea big brother to Troy.

Brandon smiled, "sure.." They got up and began walking to where Gabriella was staying with Sharpay. as they were walking down the street, both of them had there hands stuffed in their pockets and Brandon looks around, "nice neighborhood, who is this girl?" Troy smiled, "she's the love of my life." and they turned up the drive way and Troy began knocking on the door. and Gabriella opened it. "T-Troy..." she stammered. "Hey Brie," Troy said, looking down at her hand that was protectively over her stomach. She was still wearing his hoodie. "Uh...can-can I come in?" Brandon was looking around, Gabriella looked at him, Troy followed her gaze. "Brandon's harmless..." there was a cough beside him, "and Brandon can hear you you know." Troy chuckled, but Gabriella only stared at the both of them. Troy cleared his throat, "so..." Gabriella looked at him, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know why he came back for her, she needed to talk to him in private, "can we talk in private..?" she spoke softly. Troy looked at Brandon, "Brandon, is it ok, I talk to brie...alone..?" Brandon nodded and stepped outside. Gabriella looked up at him, "why did you come back? I thought you hated me?"

How to put this lightly? No, that wasn't the right question, the right question was how does Troy put in a way that won't upset Gabriella further. 'You could always tell her about your past' a little voice said in his head, but he shook his head, stuttered a response, "uhm Sharpay and then Brandon kinda er, told me I had to do this...and er, the weather is getting damn cold for January." Gabriella nodded slowly, her lips forming a tight 'o' as she went to sit on the couch. Troy mentally slapped himself, 'Really? that's all you could come up with?' the voice said in his head. He wanted to bang his head into the nearest book shelf if that voice didn't shut up soon. He sighed, the little voice much louder than before. It was shouting, 'TELL HER! TELL HER DAMN IT!' Troy shook his head, and sat next to her. Wow this was awkward, "uhm Brie...I need to tell you something...and it's kind of the reason why I-I snapped at you before when we uh...it's just I need to tell you...about," he shrugged out of his t-shirt, he was shirtless and the burned skin was there for her to see. "this." Gabriella stared at it blankly, and then down at the floor, "you don't have too..." she spoke, Troy looked at her, "I need to...it's just...hard.." he rubbed his hands through his hair. Gabriella sighed and looked at him and rubbed his back, "it's ok... " Troy shook his head, "No Brie...I have to be strong.." Gabriella nodded, "I'm ready whenever you are.." It was just silence, in fact, it so silent that Troy and Gabriella didn't notice Sharpay letting Brandon in and how they both stood in the entry of the living room quieter than two mice. Troy inhaled deeply, and on the same breath, "I was either 4 or 5, I can't remember but...I do remember being out with my parents, and when we came back home...orange and red and yellow flames had engulfed my house. I was a stupid kid, all I cared about was a stupid stuffed giraffe named for my dad...Jack the Giraffe"- a hollow chuckle-" my mom ran in the fire to get it, but she was taking forever...so my dad ran in...he told me to stay out, and ...I didn't listen." It was before his very eyes that he heard the screams from his neighbors in his ear and the smell of smoke burning his nostrils, and his father beside him telling him to stay put but he ran in anyway. The flashback engulfed and consumed him like a hungry beast.

Gabriella looked at him puzzled and he sighed and wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his chest, she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry...I didn't know..." she spoke. Troy sighed rubbing her back, he held back his tears, "it's ok...now you know.." she looked up at him, she saw he was about to cry. "It's ok to cry.." Troy rubbed his eyes, "nah, I'm fine.." she looked at him, and he looked at her, their eyes connected with th spark between them. and Gabriella kissed him passionately. Sharpay couldn't hold it in, she smiled and her eyes were glittering with happy tears. "AH!" Troy and Gabriella jumped apart and looked at the two, Brandon was blushing and grabbed Sharpay by the shoulders, "come on let's go...come on..." Sharpay pulled out of his grasp, but he grabbed her shoulders again. So, she did the SING technique that she learned from watching Miss Congeniality a million and one times. Brandon was down on the floor, she pulled out her camera phone, "can you guys kiss like that again, I want to snapshot it!" Gabriella sighed, grabbing a pillow and tossing it at her best friend, "SHARPAY GET OUT OF HERE!" Sharpay scoffed, "fine, treat your best friend this way.." she huffed and walked away with brandon behind her. Gabriella sighed and she leaned down back on the couch with Troy looking at her. Gabriella didn't know what to say, did he still love her? "Umm.. about before you left.. about adam..I didn't...I..." she couldn't spit the words out. Troy sighed, looking away from her, "yeah...what was that?" Gabriella sighed as it was her turn to do so, she played with his fingers, "He's an ex-boyfirend...I told him that I was with someone and he asked me to go to coffee with him, I thought why not? it's just a harmless coffee, which I can't drink now and I'll miss it and I'll have to find a substitute-" "Brie," Troy said, "you're rambling." Gabriella giggled, "sorry, uhm...he dropped me off and...I wasn't expecting him to kiss me-I practically knocked his head off his shoulders when he did." Troy looked at her, yeah...he was an ass. He leaned his forehead against hers and gently kissed her lips, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed anything like that..." Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yeah well do you know what happens when you assume..." Troy chuckled, "ass you me" Gabriella nodded, kissing his lips in a slow passionate fire. Troy smiled between the kiss leaning his body ontop of hers. kissing her passionately. her hands were beside her head as his were tangling up with her fingers. Gabriella smiled as he pulled away and she pecked his lips once more. "so um.. about the baby.." he started, Gabriella gulped, "umm.. yeah.. I found out ...about um... 3 weeks ago... " she coughed a little bit and bit her botttom lip. "I am so sorry this happened...I know that you wanted to wait and everything, but...but..I didn't mean to get pregnant, I'm sorry Troy...I'm so sorry.." she kept rambling and rambling.

Troy silenced her with another kiss, his embrace circling around her. She instantly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Troy pulled away to lean his forehead against hers, "It isn't your fault, and the baby most certainly isn't a mistake." Gabriella looked at him, blushing slightly. Troy smiled, kissing her lips once more, "I do love you Gabriella...I never stopped." Gabriella smiled biting her bottom lip again, "I love you too Troy...so much..." she kissed him once more and held onto his arms as he held her in an embrace, Troy played with her curls and took in her scent, he smiled, "I love your shampoo that you use.." he murmered. she giggled, "why thank you.." he pecked her lips. Gabriella saw his necklace and she gasped, "you still have your necklace..." she grabbed it and traced it, "and the heart I gave you.." she smiled up at him. Troy watched her hand and fingers trace it, he smiled "Like I said, I never stopped loving you...why should I?" Gabriella looked at him, Troy continued, "Brie, you...you're my life-if you asked me, if I had to choose you or my life, I'd choose my life cause Brie..."- he kissed her lips gently and murmured into the kiss, "you are my life." Gabriella smiled, "Your my life too Troy..." she blushed also and he smiled at that and kissed her lips. "were kissing alot.." she giggled pulling away. he chuckled, "and what's so bad about that my lovely.." he smirked. she giggled, "nothing at all..." she smirked, "Let's go into the bedroom.." she giggled, "It has better lighting.." Troy smiled, but there was confusion in his eyes. "Brie ..." he chuckled, "what's wrong with the couch?" Gabriella giggled, getting from underneath him and pulling him up by the arm, "like I said, the bedroom has better light." Troy rolled his eyes, and picked her up bridal style as he took her to the downstairs bedroom.


	4. Chapter Four

_**for those at the faint of heart, mature scene, click away if it isn't your cup of tea.**_

It's been a few weeks and Troy and Gabriella were back together.. Sharpay offered Brandon to stay for awhile but he didn't want to but he wished Troy the best of luck. Gabriella was in the kitchen, her belly still flat but getting a little bit bigger. she stood in the kitchen fixing spaghetti and she cut some tomatos. Troy came in, "hey.." he kissed her cheek. she smiled, "hey you." she turned around and kissed him on the lips. Troy went to the fridge and got some milk Gabriella looked at the TV and saw Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air on and she smiled and watched it then she cut her finger with the knife. she hissed in pain, "ow ow ow.." she held it in pain. Gabriella giggled, "no it's fine.. can you watch the spaghetti while I go get a band-aid?" he nodded and walked to the stove, as she walked downstairs. Troy looked down to see she was typing a message on the computer to one of her best friends Brittany Snow.

_**Hey you still there? **_Brittany wrote. Troy looked down at the spaghetti and mixed it, he didn't know if he should type back, but then decided to read some of the messages. he scrolled up on the messages and read their conversation. _**"Gabs.. forgive your parents... they will take you back.. **_Brittany typed._** I can't Brit... it's to painful... especially what they did to Troy... it's not right... **_Gabriella typed.__

_Brittany:__** Mentioning of guys, Adam keeps calling me and asking about you, he really wants you back gabriella... and he said that he loves you... **_

_Gabriella: __**I don't want him back brit... he broke up with me... it's done..I'm with Troy now, and I'm happy... **_

_Brittany: __**Are you sure your happy... **_

_Gabriella: __**Definitely..I love Troy.. and he loves me... and he cares for me... **_

_Brittany: __**Gabriella, how can he possibly make you happy? I mean, I'm sorry, but his homeless, has no money. and you do a little bit, and his probably just using you for sex, money and a place to stay... I mean you don't actually believe that he would really want someone who is better then him...**_

_Gabriella: __**Brit, his different... and I love him... he loves me for me, and that all I care about... **_

that was the last thing she wrote, and then Troy heard her walking up the steps and he quickly turned to the spaghetti and mixed it. she smiled and grabbed it from him, "sorry, it took forever to find a band-aid.." she giggled and pecked his lips and looked at her mail and typed back to Brittany and continued fixing the spaghetti. The urge to peek over her shoulder and read what she typed was tempting to do so but he wouldn't. He would ask her about it later tonight, andif he was lucky she wouldn't accuse him of being snoopy and sneaky, and she'd tell him what he wrote. "Brie..." he said, clearing his throat, she sighed, "Yeah baby?" Troy couldn't stop the grin that fell on his face. "Uhmm I was wondering, what cha typing?" God, he sounded like that cartoon that he used to watch when he was kid and he'd stand forever in front of the T.V. store. Phineas and Ferb, ah, the good old days. No! Stay focused. Gabriella looked up at him, "oh trying to tell off my so called friend Brittany Snow- she's actually not a realy friend right now." Troy smirked, "need help with that?" Gabriella looked at him, tilting her head to the side, exposing the luscious side on her neck that Troy loved to kiss so much, "hmm it depends." "on?" she smirked and giggled, "how rude can you be to a bitch?" Troy chuckled and smirked, walking over to the laptop and placing his hands on the keyboard, "as rude as you want me to be.."

_Gabriella: __**Hey uh Brit, sorry to say that the handsome devil that your bashing is right next to me and you are too much of a bitch to be my friend. Friendship off oh and tell my rents that they deserve to burn in hell.**_

Gabriella giggled, reading the message before Troy hit send and she turned in his arms, and wrapping her own around his neck. "'handsome devil'?" Troy smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hmm I thought I'd have it also benefit me." He pecked her lips lightly, "i love you." She smiled, "I love you too.." she smiled and she pecked his lips once more, and she looked at the bowl of spaghetti, "hungry my handsome devil.." he pulled her close, "for you..yes.." he began kissing her neck. she let out a soft moan. and she giggled, "Troy.. come on.. let's eat.." he rolled his eyes. "fine..' he smirked then whispered in her ear, "but I better get something later.." she giggled, "I'm all yours."

Later on that night, Troy and Gabriella were done with dinner and Gabriella layed on the bed, "aww I am so tired.." she yawned. Troy gave her a playful smirked and got ontop of her pinnding her down, "that's not fair.." she smirked, "sorry Troy..I'm to tired to play.." she giggled. "how about a foot rub." he smiled and started to massage her left foot. She lulled her head back, "oh that feels so good..." Troy chuckled, pressing harder on to the balls of her foot, she moaned slightly. "Troy seriously ever heard of massage therapy?" Troy looked at her, "yeah mmm heard of it, don't quite understand it though." she giggled, pulling her foot away and sitting up. "I can show you." she said, with a smirk, Troy waggled his eye brows, "but"- she said putting a finger to his lush lips- "you have to lay on you stomach, no matter how horny you get, do not turn over till I say, deal?" Troy grabbed her wrist, and stuck her finger in his mouth, his lips curving around it easily and his tongue flicking at it. He got the pleasure of making her squirm where she was sitting, "Bolton, lay down...I'm gonna show you how to massage and pop someone's back." He sighed, kissing her finger and laid on his stomach as Gabriella got up from the bed and began massaging his back and spine, she even went far enough to massage his dimples that were ever so close to his asscheeks. He moaned, "Ohhh mmm that feels good-AH!" She had jerked her hands they both felt at least five vertabrae pop into lulled her head back, "oh that feels so good..." Troy chuckled, pressing harder on to the balls of her foot, she moaned slightly. "Troy seriously ever heard of massage therapy?" Troy looked at her, "yeah mmm heard of it, don't quite understand it though." she giggled, pulling her foot away and sitting up. "I can show you." she said, with a smirk, Troy waggled his eye brows, "but"- she said putting a finger to his lush lips- "you have to lay on you stomach, no matter how horny you get, do not turn over till I say, deal?" Troy grabbed her wrist, and stuck her finger in his mouth, his lips curving around it easily and his tongue flicking at it. He got the pleasure of making her squirm where she was sitting, "Bolton, lay down...I'm gonna show you how to massage and pop someone's back." He sighed, kissing her finger and laid on his stomach as Gabriella got up from the bed and began massaging his back and spine, she even went far enough to massage his dimples that were ever so close to his asscheeks. He moaned, "Ohhh mmm that feels good-AH!" She had jerked her hands they both felt at least five vertabrae pop into place.

Gabriella was ontop of his back moving her hands up and down his back and a massaging way. he moaned with pleasure, "oh my- AH! that feels so good brie.." she giggled and she whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you like it." she smiled and he flipped her over and took her underneath him, "Bolton, I wasen't done." she tried to escape him but it was no use, he had her pinned down, "you turned me on bella.." he smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips. she rolled her eyes, "Troy come on.." she giggled. he held her cheek in the palm of his hand and kissed her passionately. she smiled between the kiss, "your getting so much better at kissing.." she giggled. he raised an eyebrow, "exscuse me?" "don't worry." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I taught you well." she giggled. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and giggled into the kiss, "I could always massage you down here..." she slyly moved her hands to his waist and then below it. She stuck her hands down his sweats and boxers, wrapping them around his member and started rubbing it slowly, he groaned, "Not fair brie...not ...uh...fair..." his breathing was getting harder, and his muscles tensed as he felt something coming. "Troy, there's always something that I've wanted to try..." he looked at her, she rolled him over, and she straddled his legs as she bent her head down as she unclothed his member, her lips curving around the tip effortlessly, her tongue flicking at it. Troy growled, "this is a punishment for leaving isn't it." She giggled, not pulling away, but beginning to suck on the cum that started dripping out. He groaned, "this isn't fair..." She made her way back up to his lips and she smiled, "I guess you could say it was a punishment for leaving... it depends on how much torture you got?" she giggled. and he pulled her down on the bed. "Your killing me... is that enough?" she giggled, "maybe..." she giggled and he pecked her lips and then he kissed her harder as he slipped off her pajama pants and threw them on the floor and stroked her folds. she pulled away groaning, "Troy, come on, what did I do to you?" she smirked. Troy smirked, "Torture of this calibur goes both ways...it's my turn." she giggled, and rolled on her back, "well then," she opened her legs, and grabbed him by the shoulders the way a bullrider would grab the bull by the horns, with quickness and precision, "chain me to the wall ...Warden." Troy chuckled, kissing her lips and murmuring 'Gladly' as he slid down to her folds and started licking at flicking at it, she moaned and bucked her hips. Her nails that were still in his back dug deeper and she was sure by morning, he'd have scratches and bruises. "Troy...oh...Troy..." Troy moaned, "Oh Brie... your driving me crazy.." he moaned. Gabriella's nail went deeper into his flesh as she slid them up his back, "Troy.. go faster.." he did as she said and he went faster. she moaned as she slid her hands down to his ass squeezing it tightly as he did this letting her head fall back as he let gentle kisses with his tongue making its way pass her breast and to her neck. as he did this, she held onto his ass, squeezing it hard, her nail digging into it.

Troy moaned, he was about to kiss her more passionately on the lips, hard and good, but there was a pounding on the door that made them jump slightly apart, but their bodies still were only centimeters apart. "Who-who is it?" gabriella said, trying to get over a wave of pleasure that Troy had gone back to starting by kissing her neck. The Sweet Spot he called it. "It's Sharpay, Brittany bitch is here to see you Gabs." Gabriella's eyes widened, and she pushed Troy off of her and he landed in the floor, "hold on a second!" she shouted, she looked at Troy, "sorry.." she slid out of bed throwing on some of her clothes, "I have to go take care of her.." Troy nodded, "I'll wait in here..." he said catching his breath kissing her on the lips. Gabriella walked out into the living room and saw Brittany and Adam. Gabriella froze, "Brit...Adam... what are you guys doing here.." Brittany crossed her arms, "I want to know why you ended our friendship, Montez!" A million thoughts were running through her head, but they weren't really the thoughts that she expected to runt hrough her head. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Brit, the only reason me and y ou 'friends' and adam the same goes for you as a 'boyfriend' is because yoour parents worked with my dad, I'm sorry, but we aren't in teh same circle. I don't like you or love! LEAVE NOW!" her eyes were black and her skin was flushed. Brit scoffed, walking up to her and grabbing her wrist, "yeah right, your coming home to your parents so we can talk some sense into you." "No." Gabriella siad, "i'm staying here with Troy." Adam scoffed as well, "oh yes the fucking homeless bum, is he loving being fucked by a fat whore?" Gabriella sucked in an agry breath, "That's it..." she went to adam, "I am going to kick your ass right now!" she pounced, her fingernails going straight for his eyes, and instantly beginning to claw. By now Troy had slipped from the bedroom but stood in the doorframe. His eyes wide and mouth agape at what he saw, in fact everybody was staring in shock. "You ass! Bastard! fucking ass hole! I HATE YOU! Don't you dare talk about TROY LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she punched, clawed and Troy swore she saw Gabriella bite him in the ear. He would laugh...if the situation wasn't serious. Troy stood there, he didn't know what he should do. but Gabriella was punching adam as sharpay pulled her away from Adam. "gabs, come on, go in the living room.." Gabriella walked into the living room with tears in her eyes. Sharpay turned to Adam & Brittany. "You guys need to leave." Brittany scoffed and walked out the door with adam behind her. Sharpay walked into the living room with troy behind her and Gabriella began crying into her hands, Sharpay hugged her, "it's ok gabs.. his a jerk.." Gabriella sniffled and she looked up at troy with her glossey eyes. Sharpay saw this and knew she had to give them some privacy. "umm i'll be in the kitchen.." she got up and left them. Gabriella strectched her arms out, "Troy.." she cried.

Troy went to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and rubbed her back soothingly, "Shh it's okay," he murmured sweet nothings in her ear and for a while that's how it was. Just him comforting her and that's when he started silently singing a song that he heard once, "they say its a man's world well that cannot be denied but what is a mans world without a woman by his side," Gabriella took deep breaths and looked up at him, and she smiled. he kissed her lips, "feel better?" he asked. she sighed then nodded, "a little... thanks..I love you.." she smiled and held onto him. Troy sighed kissing the top of her head, "what happened?" he asked. she shook her head, he held her close, "It's ok..I'm right here.." she sighed and looked up at him, "am I a fat whore..?" she whispered like a shy child. "No." Troy answered immediately, cupping her chin and bringing her eyes to him. "And anyone who says otherwise will be dead with in 24 hours." Gabriella giggled, she loved Troy's sense of humour. Troy smiled and lightly pecked her lips, rubbing her cheek with his thumb while at the same time, wiping some of the tear tracks away. "You know...this may feel like the end of the worl now, but Brie, it isn't the end of the world...it's just the beginning." Gabriella smiled, "It's our beginning Troy... It's a new beginning for all of us..." she smiled. Troy held her hand and placed sweet gentle kisses on each knuckle. her heart fluttered as he did this. he smiled up at her and kissed her on the lips, "You wanna continue our little game.." he waggled his eyebrows in a flirty way. she giggled, "hmmm, nah.." Troy smirked, " why not?" she giggled, "cause you've had enough." He groaned and feigned hurt, "I'm wounded...it must be punishment.." Gabriella giggled, "You call it punishment, I call it..mmm well yeah let's go with punishment." Troy playfully scowled at her, and tackled her so that she ended up beneath him on the couch. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Gabriella looked at him, and a first for Troy's ears she said some thing in spanish, "mm un poco..." Gabriella giggled, "didn't know you were so spanish." she giggled. and he kissed her hard. Gabriella pulled away, "Troy...not tonight..." she giggled, and Troy stopped, "what are we doing then?" she smiled, "let's go see a movie...I heard a scary movie called the devil inside me is out... you can hold me when I get scared, and so the demons won't get me..." she faked a whimper.

"The deomns will have to kill me to get to you my lovely." Troy said, kissing her lips gently, and she giggled, "Corny." Troy smirked, getting off of her and grabbing her hand, "you love it you know you do." She giggled, "I wouldn't have it any other way Troy Bolton..." Troy smirked, and helped her up and they got dressed and drove to the movies. they got out and got their tickets and went inside to get their popcorn. as soon as they were in the middle of the movie, Gabriella was screaming and crying. "don't get close to her.. don't get close to her." Gabriella shook her head then it happened and she jumped and buried her face in troy's chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, whispering in her ear, "Too scary..." his voice was taunting Gabriella looked up at him and shook her head while whispering in his ear, "no! I love it!" Troy chuckled, "uh huh sure-AH!" She screamed and buried her head in Troy's chest again, Troy chuckled. Gabriella peeked, and saw that the movie was at a non-scary part. "Troy Bolton that wasn't funny!" she slapped his shoulder and Troy smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "Brie, your safe with me.. just relax.." Gabriella took a deep breath, "fine, I'm relaxed.." she looked at the scene and something jumped out and she screamed and she ran out of the theatre in tears. Troy chased after her and he grabbed her elbow, "brie.. it's just a movie.." she snuggled up to him, "it's still scary..." Troy sighed and held her close and kissed her forhead, "wanna go home.." he asked. she paused for a moment, "you know, there's always been something I wanted to do to you." she smirked, "and what's that my lovely?" he kissed her forhead, "Make love to you in the backseat of the car."Troy smirked, waggling his eyebrows, "well, I think I should let you know something first..." she looked at him, "What?" he feigned a serious but pained expression, "I ...ugh... I turn into a monster on nights like this...run before I get you!" Gabriella giggled as she ran in the direction of the car, Troy chuckled silently and then made growling noises, like he was a monster. When they were both at the car, he circled his arms around her waist and opened the door of the backseat and set her down and climbed in and shut the door. Her hands grasped either side of his face and her lips were eating his.

Gabriella moaned into the kiss. she giggled, as he bit her neck, "I'm guessing your a vampire, but your much better looking them Edward.." Troy smirked and slipped her shirt off and threw it somewhere in the car. soon clothes were scattered all around the inside of the car, the car was getting stemed up as Troy was going in and out of her. she moaned scratching his back with her nails that gave Troy great pleasure. an hour later, he lay collasped on top of her chest, his head was on her breasts that were rising and falling with each heavy breath. Her hands were on his head, playing with the tufts of hair on the back of his neck, "I...love you..." she breathed, Troy looked up at her, moving upward so their noses were aligned with each other. "And I you." She sighed, contently, pulling Troy's head back down to her chest and closing her eyes contently. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, but it was only 35 minutes later that Gabriella woke up to a sharp pain in her stomach. "Troy...Troy wake up..." Troy woke up and instantly pulled her close, "brie...what's wrong?" he asked concerned. she shook her head with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm...I'm hurting..." she sobbed out. Troy held her close, "were? were's it hurting?" he asked holding her stomach. she squeezed her eyes shut, "everywhere...Troy please..." she had tears in her eyes, she couldn't stand this pain. He was panicking, if he was being with himself, then yeah he was panicking. He wrapped Gabriella in a blanket that was on the floor and he kissed her forehead lightly, "I'm gonna take you to the hospital...okay? You're safe with me..." Gabriella nodded, her face contorted in a grimace. Troy helped put her in the passenger seat, after he was half clothed of course, and he buckled her in. He himself crawled into the driver's seat when he realized something, "I have no idea how to drive..." Gabriella held onto her stomach with pain, "I'll..I'll drive.." she stammered. Troy shook his head then started the car, "No.." he started the car and drove quickly to the hospital. as soon as the landed in a parking space. Gabriella was breathing heavy, "what is a matter with you?" she slapped him playfully. he stopped her by holding her hands, "come on. we need to get you in there," She nodded, wincing as another sharp pain wracked through her body. Troy got out of the car, taking her out of the passenger seat and carrying her bridal style to the entrance of the hospital. "I NEED A DOCTOR! HELP!" He got several nurse's attention.

The nurses came over and helped her into a wheelchair not letting go of Troy's hand and they rushed them to the back of the rooms and put her in the room and helped her onto the bed. Gabriella held onto his hand, "T-Troy..please don't leave me.." she whimpered. Troy kissed her forhead, "I won't baby, I wont'.." he spoke. and the doctor came in, "gabriella, what's a matter?" he asked. Gabriella sniffled, "I'm having really sharp deep pain around this area.." she showed him the area around her stomach were she was hurting, "Oh my.. gabriella.. have you been... sexual active during pregnancy?" Gabriella blushed, "Just a little." she said. Troy raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why...uh what could go wrong in pregnancy if she's sexually active?" the doctor turned to him, "you are..." Troy sighed, that was getting old. "Troy Bolton, and I'm here for Gabriella now answer the question..." The doctor sighed, "it could result in miscarriage and ...often if she was further along say 8 months she would have to give birth to a stillborn baby."Gabriella gasped, her hand squeezing Troy's for reassurance, tears brimmed her eyes. "mis-miscarriage...are you sure?" The doctor nodded, and read off his clip board again, "i'll notify your parents-" "NO!" Gabriella screamed, shenearly fell out of her bed, "please don't...they-they didn't know, and they'll be really mad...please.." The doctor nodded, and left the room. Gabriella looked down at her hands, sniffling. she couldn't believe she almost killed her babies. Troy sighed, "Brie.." she looked at him with glossy eyes, "I almost killed them..." she sniffled. Troy hugged her, "no.. there's no way in hell this is your fault..it's mine..." he sighed. gabriella shook her head, "It can't be your fault... I'm the one who wanted to do it, and you respected it if I didn't.." "brie.." Troy stroked her cheek with his thumb. her chocolate brown eyes stared up at him, "Troy... it's not your fault.." Troy shook his head, "It's totally my fault brie.." she looked at him, "h-how? i'm the one carrying them? how could it be your fault." she was now looking up at him, playing with his fingers. Troy sighed, this conversation would just be assigning the blame on themselves back and forth. Continuing it would be like running for a cause that's already been cured. Pointless. He grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, bringing her knuckles to his lips, "let's change the subject all right?" Gabriella nodded, wiping her nose with her hand, Troy handed her a sleeve to use, she smiled sadly and used it. After moment's of silence, "Can-can you read me Wuthering Heights?" Troy smiled, "sure baby.." he got the book out of her book and began reading it, after a few pages of it, she fell into a deep slumber. Troy smiled and kissed her forhead, and walked out of the room.

As he walked down to the cafeteria he saw Adam and Adam walked up to her. "so, your gabriella's new guy?" he smiled. Troy looked at him, "uhh yeah.." he said walking pass him, "I feel that she told u alot of bad things about me.." Troy sighed, "she really didn't have to tell me.. you pretty much covered that up yourself." Troy said getting some coffee. "You don't deserve her, your just some homeless bum who wants to feel love from somebody cause you haven't had in forever... your wasting your time here with her.." Troy sighed and rubbed his forhead, "she may not need me, but I need her.." Adam smirked, "just go find some whore to play around with... here.." he gave him $20. "take it and go play some video games, on me.." Troy looked at it, "I don't need your money," he turned on his heel, Adam grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "I said beat it! Make like a tree and beat it!" Troy wanted to roll his eyes, but instead he just bitch slapped the fool and shoved him off of him. "It's leaf. Make like a tree and 'leaf'."Adam stared at him, but it was only a second, because then he charged at Troy and rearended him into the wall. The wind got knocked out of the blue eyed wonder, but he regained quickly. He grabbed Adam by the shoulders and kneed him where it hurt. Adam stared at him, his eyes bugging out at him, "your gonna pay for that!" he yelled. and Troy pushed him up against the wall, "I love her.. and I'm not letting her go so easily.." he spoke. Adam glared at him, "Gabriella is gonna soon realize that your nothing but a living breathing trashcane... so don't waste your time.." Troy slammed him harder against the wall, "You don't know her!" Adam smirked, "You think she cares about you? she probably feels sorry for you, that's why she probably took you in... cause Gabriella is that way, she feels sorry for people...your just one of her charity cases.." Now Troy was mad, his vision tinged with red and his muscles clenched. He brought Adam's head so close to his that one suspect their sexuallity but then there was a crunch and crash when Troy slammed Adam's head into the wall, a small speckle of blood trickling down his dark hair. "Don't you ever come near me or Gabriella ever again or I'm gonna give you a street beating. This"-he gestured to their current position-"is nothing, you know what a street beating is?" Adam actually gulped in fear, as he shook his head, Troy smirked, but the smirk was on his face for only 2 seconds, "street beating- only one of us comes out alive pretty boy...and it's not going to be me that gets his ass killed." Adam gulped with fear and Troy tossed him to the side. Troy grabbed his coffee and walked out of the cafeteria. he showed up to Gabriella's room and saw her awake, she smiled, "hey.." he smiled back. "hey.." he gave her a kiss on the forhead. "how you feeling?" Gabriella took in a deep breath, "Better..the pain went away.." she smiled and ate some of her chicken noodle soup. Troy smiled, "I saw Adam downstairs.." she froze.."Oh umm what did he say?" Troy sighed, "he said some rude things but I told him if he came near you or me that I would beat his ass.." she giggled, "can you actually fight?" she asked curiously.

Troy chuckled, leaning over to grab her hand and take a sip of his coffee. "Brie, I'm on the streets for most my young adult and teenage life, I know how to fight..." Gabriella with her lips in the shape of a small 'O' and looked away slowly. "What?" Troy asked, Gabriella cleared her throat, "uhm nothing..it's it's just silly..." Troy smiled, "you're worried about me.." it wasn't a question nor was an assumption, Gabriella looked at him, sighing, "yes I am...what if you get hurt-" he kissed her lips chastely, "Brie, I've been on the streets like I told you, I know how to fight and Adam Douchebag...well he's a friggin' pantywaist. Gabriella giggled, and she smiled at him, "You would really fight for me wouldn't you?" Troy nodded, "I would do anything for you Gabriella...I would If I could take the whole world, tie in a bow and give it to you.." she blushed, "Troy that's so sweet.." he kissed her lips gently. he smiled. he wanted to ask her so much to marry him, but he couldn't afford a ring. he had an Idea.. what if he got a job. a big job to support Gabriella and the baby. "Brie..I'm gonna go start looking for a job.." Gabriella's eyes widend. "Troy, it's not the neccessary..." she spoke. he stopped her by putting a finger to lips, "Ella I want to, it's...something I want to do." Gabriella smiled, and kissed his finger, "I love you." she said against his finger, Troy smiled and traced her lips gently with his thumb. "I love you more..." Gabriella held onto his hand and played with his fingers. and then she fell alseep.

The Next Day, Gabriella was free to go back home and Troy carried her bridal style down the stairs and layed her on the bed and he layed ontop of her, "how are you feeling?" his left hand holding up his head with his elbow next to head and his right hand intertwining with her left hand. she smiled, "now that I'm home, i feel much better." Troy smiled and pecked her lips, "That's good...I'm gonna start looking for a job tomorrow.." he said. Gabriella sighed, "Troy, really... you don't have to find a job.. Sharpay said we could live here with her... it's no big deal.." she hear of the phrase speak of the devil and the devil shall appear? That must be Sharpay's catch phrase or something because as soon as Gabriella mentioned her name, she came bounding into the room with ...and Troy was shocked by this...with Brandon being dragged by the arm. "GABI! TROY! WHAT HAPPENED! ME AND BRANDON WERE NOT MAKING OUT!" Gabriella sighed, "Shar we're good, and...you're a horrible liar." Sharpay crossed her arms, and scoffed. Brandon stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets rocking back and fourth gentle. Troy chuckled at this, it reminded him of him when he first met Gabriella. Gabriella looked up at the two and smiled, "you two going out?" she asked. sharpay and Brandon shot a glance at each other with wide eyes, "umm look at the time, let's go brandon." she pushed him out the door with her behind him. Gabriella giggled and she snuggled into Troy's chest. "Troy, can I ask you something?" Troy nodded, "sure, go ahead.." "when you first met me, and you saved me from being raped... why did you save me? I mean, it's really awesome you did it, but why did you save a complete and total stranger?" she asked, this had been on her mind alot.. Troy thought for a moment, he stared at the ceiling and blinked a few times. "Well, Ella, if I were honest you can't get mad...but, I don't know, I just...I guess that I was there when you needed help and I answered." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his nose gently, "That's answer enough for me..." Troy smiled, and leaned his forehead down on hers and rubbed his lashes against her cheek. She giggled, "I love butterfly kisses." Troy smirked, "Then I'll give you them.." he places butterfly kisses all over and she giggled and she pulled away, "ok, ok.." she smiled and he kissed her once more. Troy layed ontop of her and she layed her head on his shoulder. she looked at his necklace and smiled and began tracing it with her fingers. "This necklace is beautiful Troy...I'm so glad that the store still had it..." she smiled still tracing it.

Troy looked at it, smiling, "me too," suddenly an idea hit him and he smiled. He sat up on his knees, so that he was straddling her on each side, and he took off his necklace, "Gabriella, I want you to have this..." she gasped, "Troy I-I can't-" "I want you too Brie, I ..uh I actually been wanting to ask you for some time now I don't know how to say it really so I'll just come out with it...Will you marry me?" Gabriella looked at him, smiling, he continued, "I know this isn't a ring but-" her lips captured his and she pulled away. "Is that a yes?" Gabriella sighed and nodded, "in every language, Oui, Si, ya...yes." Troy smiled and pulled her close to him and he put the necklace around her neck. she smiled and felt it come around her neck. she traced it with her finger and smiled, "It's beautiful.." she looked up at him. and he smiled, she had his necklace, and that meant she was his. she was all his, no one could take her away form him. she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "This is so beautiful Troy...thankyou.." he smiled and kissed her forhead, "no problem brie.." she pulled away and looked down at it, "are you sure you want me to have it? it's yours, you had it since you were six... your not you without it.." she smiled. "No," Troy said, leaning his forehead against her, "I'm not me without you..." Gabriella smiled, suddenly she looked at Troy's shoulder; the shirt he was wearing was see through and she could see the burn, again she ached to lightly touch it but the memory of him- Troy somehow read her thoughts, "Brie, you...you can touch it if you want." Gabriella looked at him, "are you s-sure?" Troy nodded, "bad memories is all it brings...bad and painful." Gabriella nodded, her hands slipping up Troy's shirt and resting on his scarred shoulder. Her finger tips lightly tracing small circular patterns. Troy breathed heavily and wrapped his large hands around her small waist as she traced the scar with her finger tips. Troy sighed, "I guess it's weird that I have a scar..." he whispered. she shook her head and smiled, "It makes you, you...and plus I think guys with scars are sexy.." Troy smiled pulling her close to him kissing her temple, "you know your the most important thing that has ever happened to me.." he spoke. Gabriella blushed, "You are too Troy...very important..." she still looked at the necklace still tracing it. she wanted him to have it. "Troy, I want you to keep the necklace... it's been a part of you since you were little... don't waste it on me.." Troy sighed, "Brie, I want you to have it... you have everything else of mine... my hoodie, my virginty, and most importantly my heart... you've captured my heart Brie, and I made you my life... this necklace is important to me, and so are you.. there both my treasures.." she blushed, "Oh Troy.." she hugged him and he held onto her, "I have to give you back something in return, you name it, what do you want?" Troy sighed, "Just you to be safe..." he mumbled against her temple as he kissed it. She hugged him tighter and breathed in his scent. "I can give you that..." she said, kissing his neck. Troy tightened his hold, "and to be yours forever." Gabriella added, she pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I love you Troy Bolton..."

Troy was about to open his mouth to speak, but the sound of sirens wailing loudly down the street and park just outside was blaringly loud. He went to the window and saw blue and red flashing brightly and the cops getting out of the squad cars. "Troy Bolton! Release Gabriella Montez and come quietly!" Troy only had one thought going through his head and he said it out loud, "shit." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, what's going on?" she asked a little scared. before Troy could say something, The police walked in, "Step away from her..." The Officer demanded. Gabriella looked at the officer, "what's going on?" the cuffed Troy and Gabriella went over and tried to pull them away, "what are you doing! let go of him!" she yelled. The cop held her back, "Gabriella, it's gonna be fine, were gonna take you back to adam so your safe from this man.." he pointed at Troy. Gabriella's eyes widened, "what! you don't understand!" "Take him boys!" They pushed Troy out with him handcuffed. Gabriella chased after them. "Please let him go!" she screamed running after them and they turned to her and with Troy. Troy saw her crying, oh god how much he hated to see that. The Officer came out and held Gabriella. "come on sweetie.." he pulled on her elbow. They put troy in the car and shut the door, Gabriella released from the officer's grip and ran to the car and she tried to open it. "Troy...I'm so sorry..I didn't have nothing to do with this..I swear..." The officer pulled her back, "please let him go! His innocent!" she screamed. Then Adam pulled up and jumped out and he put on the innocent act, "aww there's Gabriella..I was so worried about you." he hugged her. she pushed him away, "Get away from me!" she tried to run back to the car were Troy was and Adam pulled her back lifting her up. she started crying and screaming. "Troy! Let him go!" she cried.

He held her tight, carrying her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as the squad car drove off with Troy in the backseat, she watched and more tears fell down her cheeks as she kicked and screamed harder and louder. "PUT ME DOWN! I HATE YOU! I HATE ADAM!" Adam opened his car door, the backseat and throwing her inside. "Shut up bitch." he murmured, tears down her face, and she buried herself in the leather seats. "Troy...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I love you Troy..." she was hysterical as Adam got in and started driving, he turned on the radio to drown out her blubbering. When they got closer to the Montez mansion the radio was turned off, "home sweet home doll face-" Gabriella shot up, the name doll face remembering Troy when he called her that the first time they met. Her lips curled in anger and she hit Adam along side the head hard, "Don't call me that you..you fucking bastard! I HATE YOU! I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER!" She did the unthinkable, she opened the door while the car was moving and she jumped out, she screamed as she hit the ground, but it was the same thing she said before. "I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER ADAM JOHANSON!"


	5. Chapter Five

Gabriella was on the ground, and Adam and got out and she looked up and quickly tried to get up but he pushed her against the car slapping her across the face beating the crap out of her. "You won't hate me bitch!" he kept slapping her, then he sent a punch towards her sending her to the ground. she whimpered and looked up at him, blood with dripping from her nose. Adam pulled her hair she yelped in pain. and he threw her in the back seat and drove off, he had something better planned for sweet Gabriella.

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't do anything!" Troy yelled as the police fought to get him into a cell, they had their work cut out for them. "Get in there scum!" he was shoved in there and the bars were slammed shut tight. The hinges squeaking loudly till they clanked against their holdings. Troy felt tears sting his eyes, he didn't for once believe that Gabriella would call the cops on him, it had..it had to be the son of a bitch Adam. Suddenly Troy felt two things, anger for the S.O.B. and a knot forming in his stomach and his mind racing with questions with how long he'll be in jail and if he will see Gabriella again...

**...**

**3 years later**

It has been three years since Gabriella had seen Troy. Adam held her hostage that long, and she missed Troy like crazy, all she wanted was for him to hold her in his arms. that's all she wanted. she sighed, she was washing dishes and finished up and poured some cereal and sat it down next to her daugher Haylie. her and Troy's Daughter Haylie Jade Bolton. "here you go sweetie." Gabriella gave birth to her about months later after her kidnapping, Adam let her have Haylie, but he didn't take care of her at all. "Mommy...I wanna go to the park.." Haylie gave her the puppy dog look. Gabriella giggled, "Haylie, it's raining.." Haylie sighed, "I'll be careful, I won't get dirty, I'll stay clean.." Gabriella sighed, "fine..we'll go to the park.." Gabriella slipped Haylie out of her chair and put on her jacket. and they headed to the park. When they arrived to the Albequrque Park, Haylie of course was the first one to jump out and run to the monkey bars. Gabriella sighed and watched her daughter play. she looked around and saw other couples holding hands and walking down the street. and Gabriella sighed, she missed Troy so much. she was afraid to leave, she was so afraid, she was afraid for herself and Haylie. Haylie hung from the monkey bars, a smile on her face, Gabriella always thought she was the spitting image of Troy just as a female. She had Troy's hair and Troy's eyes ...even his smile. Everything about Haylie was Troy. So, she had a connection. "Mommy! Lookie me a monkey!" Gabriella smiled, sitting down on a bench and watched her.

Troy had been out of jail, that stinkin hell hole for at least a month, charged with kidnapping apparently. He didn't kidnap anybody, if anyone deserved to go to jail it was that S.O.B. Adam, yeah that's right Troy hadn't forgotten. He walked through the park, hands stuffed in his pockets and let his mind drift to the obvious object of his thoughts. Gabriella. He sighed, his eyes becoming blind to his surroundings, but he snapped back to reality when he felt something kick him in the stomach. "Ooof." he said as he went down, "I'm sorrwee mister." he opened his eyes, seeing a little girl, about 3 and ...she had the same blue eyes that he saw in the mirror each day. He smiled, "it's all right...uh..." the little girl smiled, and held out her hand, "I'm Haylie...last name's Bolton.." Troy smiled and shook her hand, he loved how polite she was, "Troy.. it's nice to meet you..are you here by yourself?" he asked, he wondered were this little girl's parents were. "My mommy went to the bathroom, and so I ran from here cause I was scared..." Troy smiled, 'well maybe we should help you find your mom before she-" then he heard her, he heard Gabriella's sweet angelic voice, but this had frantic in it. "Haylie! Haylie!" she screamed running towards Haylie, "Haylie, don't ever run away from mommy like that, you scared me.." she hugged her, "I'm sorry mommy.." she hugged back. Troy couldn't believe it, Gabriella was there, after three years. she even had his necklace on. Gabriella looked up and she froze, "T-Troy?" she stammered, "I gotta go." Troy pulled her back and pulled her into a hug, "I missed you.." he breathed. she held onto him tightly, and he pulled away, "you still have my necklace.." he smiled traced it. she smiled sadly, "of course I did...I missed you.." she spoke, then she sighed, "But umm, there's something you should know..." she lifted up Haylie in her arms, "this is your daughter...Haylie Jade Bolton..." Gabriella spoke holding the beautiful 3 year old in her arms. Troy smiled, crouching down so he could be eye to eye with Haylie, "hi..." she smiled boldly, she was unlike other kids her age who would hide behind their mother's legs with shyness. "Hi." she said, her voice high and adorable, Troy smiled bigger. Gabriella watched them, "uhmmm haylie we really got to go...remember?" why was she in a hurry? Troy's brow furrowed as he stood up, "Brie wait," he grabbed her elbow gently, "I want to see you again." Gabriella sighed, but she didn't walk away and run. Instead she jumped into Troy's arms and kissed him hard and long and uber passionate. It was a minute that was as long as eternity when she pulled away, "Friday...I'll bring Haylie...meet me here under the slide." Troy smiled and pecked her lips once more, "Will most definetly be here.." he kissed her temple, and she smiled and grabbed haylie's hand. Haylie waved goodbye to Troy and Troy smiled, but he couldn't understand why she was acting so distant from him? they used to be so inlove and she was never afraid of him... he was gonna have to talk to her.

Gabriella came back home and Adam was there. Gabriella froze,_ oh no, he saw us with Troy.. _Adam smirked and got up and he pressed up her cheeks with his hand and pushed her against the wall, "I guess you and Troy had a little reunion.." Gabriella whimpered. "Leave my mommy alone!" Haylie kicked him. and he groaned. he glared at the little girl and lifted his hand to slap her, Gabriella got infront of her, "You lay one hand on her, so help me god, I will kill you!" Adam slapped Gabriella across the face sending her to the floor and kicking her in the stomach that would for sure leave a bruise.

**...**

Troy had his hands stuffed in his pockets, it was friday already and he was waiting for Gabriella and Haylie. he turned to find them walking towards them and he smiled, "hey.." he said, Gabriella smiled sadly, "Hi.." she whispered. Haylie walked up to Troy, "daddy?" she spoke, Troy smiled and lifted her up, "that's right, I'm your daddy.. and I'm taking you guys to the zoo.." Haylie smile grew bigger, "will there be monkeys?" Troy nodded, "of course." they all started walking and Gabriella looked at him, "do you work now?" Troy nodded, "I um.. I help with cell phones, and work with computers and stuff, and it pays good.." Gabriella smiled, "must be nice.. you have a place?" she asked. Troy nodded, "nothing big, just a apartment.." she smiled, "I'm proud of you." she smiled. Of course the first thought that Gabriella thought of was she was going to leave Adam and call the cops as soon as she got to Troy's place and explain what happened three years ago. But, according to Adam who would believe a quote-unquote, 'fat whore', but like Troy had influenced her to do before, she didn't listen to him when he called her names. In one ear and out the other. "Troy...can me and Haylie...I hope it's not asking too much if it is I understand I mean-" "Brie," Troy said, chuckling, Haylie was laughing, Troy turned to the little girl. "Mommy still has that rambling problem.." Gabriella giggled and sucked in a breath, "Can me and Haylie move in with you?" He looked at her, shocked by her request but his inner being was screaming at him to say a simple 'yes' Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I would love to brie.." he pecked her lips. she held onto his waist and smiled, "I'll explain everything tonight..." she whispered. Troy nodded and they all went to the zoo. after hours of going to the zoo, eating some pizza hut, and a movie and a carnival. They were all ready to go back to Troy's place. they walked behind Troy and Troy unlocked his door and they went in, "this is it." Gabriella held a panda bear that Troy won her, "wow..it's..it's beautiful.." the place was so big and so nice Troy smiled. "Thanks." Haylie yawned she had cotton candy in her hand, a big stuff animal she was dragging and some other stuff, "mommy, me sleepy.." Gabriella looked at Troy, "umm troy, where can me and haylie sleep tonight?" she asked.

Troy smiled, but his mind was jumbled, he hadn't thought about that. "Uhm well Haylie can take my room and ...me and you can sleep on the couch, if you want to of course.." Gabriella smiled, and hugged her panda close, "I'd like that very much Troy." Troy smiled, Gabriella grabbed Haylie's hand, "come on baby let's tuck you in okay?" Haylie shook her head, her thumb made it's way to her mouth, she pointed with her pointer while her thumb was still there. She pointed at Troy, Gabriella giggled, "She wants you to tuck her in..." Troy looked at her, then at Haylie. Gabriella sighed, "It's easy Troy." Haylie smiled, taking her thumb from her mouth and grabbing Troy's big finger. "Daddy...sleepy..." He smiled and he followed her into his room to tuck her in. Gabriella soon enough when they were in the room, she quickly got to a phone and dialed 911. as soon as she was done telling them, she hung up and stood up and walked around the apartment. Troy shut the door quietly and he smiled as he saw Gabriella walking around, "she's asleep." he whispered. Gabriella looked at him and smiled, "That's good... thanks for um..today..it was really fun.. haylie hasen't had that much fun in awhile.." Gabriella said still holding the panda that Troy got her and he smiled, "I always knew you loved panda's." he walked closer to her. she giggled, "them and Polar bears..what's not to love?" Troy smiled and stroked her cheek. "I missed you brie..." Gabriella bit her lip, "I missed you too...so much.." In that moment, sparks flew as their eyes connected and their lips slowly made contact. It felt like a long since burned out fire reigniting and spread through a forest. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped so her legs were around his waist, Troy held her bottom with his left hand and the small of her back with the other as he walked over to the couch. Gabriella moaned softly, when Troy started making a combined trail of heated kisses and soft butterfly kisses down her neck, "Troy...I oh I missed that..." Troy chuckled, and laid her on her back on the couch cushions as he settled himself on top of her. "I missed everything about you Gabriella..." her hands ran through his hair and her head lulled back in ecstacy.

Gabriella bit her lip as he kissed her everywhere, making trails of sweet soft gentle kissed down her breast and between them. Gabriella moaned, "I missed making love to you Troy.." she moaned. Troy's hand went to her thigh bring it up pass his leg and rubbing it against his. Gabriella moaned, "I missed you so much Gabriella.." Troy said interwining his fingers with her as he kissed her everywhere from her ear down to her neck. Gabriella moaned with pleasure. then Troy lifted up her shirt about to take it off, till something caught his eye. A big black and blue bruise. "Brie..w-what happened?" he said sitting up. Gabriella sat up quickly trying to catch her breath, "I um...I fell.." she lied biting her lip, "no big deal.." she was never the best liar."You're lying," Troy said softly, his hand hovering over it. He stared into her eyes, "Brie...please tell me what happened." Gabriella suddenly felt...well alot of things, horny because she was making out with Troy on the couch and sad because it had ended and angry because she wanted so bad to kill Adam. She clenched her fists and sighed, dragging in and pushing out a deep breath. "I told you that I'd explain...well, I tried to go after three years ago, but Adam he...he kidnapped me and well, he's held me hostage ever since...he-he..oh Troy I hate him! I never thought that I could actually hate some one that I could want them dead...but I hate Adam, I really hate him." Troy sighed, his blood was boiling, and he teeth clenched, and he spoke. "did he do this to you!" he teethed out. Gabriella nodded her head gently, "yes.." she spoke. Troy got up and grabbed his jacket. "Troy where are you going?" "To go kill that son of a bitch!" he yelled, "shh!" she put a index finger to her lips, "haylie will hear you.." she whispered. Troy shut his eyes and then spoke again, "Where is he brie?" Gabriella sighed, "I-I don't know..but i called the cops.. there gonna go look for him and arrest him..." Troy sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "that's good." she pulled away, "here." she took off the necklace, "It's your turn to have this...it's yours.." she smiled holding it out. Troy shook his head, "no it's yours..I gave it to you, and a Bolton doesn't take back what they give away." Gabriella smiled, "who says that?" Troy chuckled, wrapping his arms further around her, "My dad said it...it's another thing i remember from him." Gabriella sighed, rubbing his shoulder, the one she remembered that was burned. "I would love to meet your parents one day...where are they buried." Troy shook his head, "I don't know.." Gabriella looked at him, "What do you mean you don't know?" Troy looked at her, "It means Brie that...and this is the part that I didn't tell you, uhm it means that they were buried six feet under when I was in the hospital, in a coma...for a month." Gabriella gasped, "I'm sorry...I could help you find them..." Troy looked at her, "I'd love that...Brie, I really wou-" Haylie's voice peirced the air, "Help! Help! Monster's gonna get me!" Gabriella sighed, "it's a nightmare...I'm coming baby!" Then came, "NO I WANT DADDY!"

'Gabriella smiled, "I guess she is attached to you.." Troy smiled, "isn't that a good thing.." she giggled, "I guess so.." Troy walked into her room and she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "hey princess, what's wrong?" he asked. she sniffled, "A monster came and got me and you and mommy weren't here..." she spoke with a whimper. Troy sighed and slipped into bed with her. and he smiled, he remembered something his grandparents used to do to help him not be scared, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, ok?" he said she nodded. "My Grandma always told me that when you have a nightmare, and it gets to scary for you... there's always a happy place, you just got to find it in you heart.." he smiled. she giggled, "really?" Troy nodded. Haylie snuggled into Troy's side, wrapping her little arms around his bicep, "can you sleep with me for awhile?" she asked, looking up at him with big blue eyes and a puppy dog pout that was equally adorable. Troy was about to open his mouth, but Gabriella's voice-amused and soft-stopped him. "I see no objection to it..." father and daughter turned, Haylie smiled as big as Troy, "But on one condition...baby girl, me and father both sleep in here with you." Haylie nodded vigorly and seeing as it was a double bed, it wouldn't be crowded. Gabriella got onto the other side wrapping her arm around haylie. Haylie looked up at her mother, "mommy, will you sing me my favorite lullaby.?" Gabriella sang her a lullaby since she was a baby. Gabriella smiled, "of course." she began singing, _"A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella, Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea, A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella ,Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea." _Haylie fell fast asleep and Gabriella and Troy kissed her forhead and walked out of the room. Gabriella leaned against the wall smiling, she looked at Troy, "I really missed you Troy...and I'm sorry that you weren't a part of her life from the beginning..." she apologized.

Troy smiled sadly and shrugged, "she's three right? I couldn't have missed a lot...point is, I'm not gonna miss anymore." Gabriella smiled, going to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck, she lightly pecked his nose. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her there. "I really love you Gabriella..." Gabriella smiled, "and I love you." Troy passionately kissed her and they were soon on the couch, and were soon having scattered clothes thrown all around the living room as they made heated sweet passionate love for the first time in three years.

The Next Morning Gabriella woke up and found herself in Troy's arms again, she smiled. they were still under the covers, and she pecked his lips waking him up. he yawned and he looked down at her and smiled, "Good Morning." he whispered. she smiled, "good morning." she mumbled, "you regret last night?" she asked. Troy looked at her, propping himself on his elbow, "What kind of question is that Brown Eyes...I'd never regret anything with you..." Gabriella smiled, kissing his nose and just as Troy was about to kiss her on the lips, her stomach growled, They both laughed. "Stomach calls ...haha," Troy got up from on top of her, reaching down on the floor and pulling up his boxers and putting on the white t-shirt that he was wearing. "uhmm it's been a while since I was shopping for food and all...not sure how much I have.." Gabriella sighed, "well I'll have to shopping then, and you Blue Eyes, can spend the whole day with your daughter." Troy smiled, liking the sound of that. "I like that idea.." he said wrapping his arms around her. she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his nose. "I'm thinking I want pizza tonight." she giggled, Troy chuckled, "Go to the store and buy some food and also.." he went over to his counter and got out his wallet $50, "and go buy yourself something really nice.." he smiled giving her the money, she looked at it and gasped, "Troy, I can't take that money! I just want to buy food... Your gonna start spending your money on me and I'm not gonna go with it, so I'm stopping you now." she said. Troy laughed, "Humour me Brie...please I haven't seen you in three years...please?" he pouted his lips like Haylie did and they looked alike in so many ways. Gabriella giggled, but sighed shortly after, there was noway she could resist those eyes his or Haylie's. "All right, but just this once..." Troy nodded, "hmmm thank you...no go on, Haylie is in safe hands." Gabriella kissed his lips softly and stood to gather her clothes, she had to wear the same over again because she didn't bring an extra pair. So, in a way it was a blessing that Troy gave her money but seriously this was the only time.

**...**

Troy and Haylie were having a great time, they went to the park and ate some mcDonald's Breakfest Burriots, they went on the beach and Troy help her with some surfing, then they catched a movie, and then now they were walking into The Ice Cream shop and they sat down and Troy ordered them some hot fudge sundaes. Then a blonde girl and brown headed guy walked in and they looked familliar and Troy saw them and his eyes widened, "Brandon! Sharpay!" they turned to him and gasped "Troy!" Sharpay came over and hugged him, "how are you?" she smiled, "I'm good. you guys?" he said shaking brandon's hand. "were real good.. were engaged." Troy smiled, "wow." then the waitress brought them their sundaes. Hailey took a bite of hers and then took a few more, after a few bites she began choking. Troy looked at her, "Hails, you all right?" she looked at him, her big eyes bright and full of tears. She shook her head, Troy went over to her, Sharpay and Brandon looked at Troy, who started rubbing her back, "what's wrong?" Hailie coughed, struggling to breathe, "can't...bweathe...nut-nuts." Troy widened his eyes, he looked at her ice cream, took it from her hands and took a bite. "This has nuts in it." He scooped her up in his arms, and headed for the door, "Sharpay!" he called over his shoulder, "call Gabriella, tell her that me and Hailie are at the hospital...tell her to hurry!" Sharpay nodded and called Gabriella.

Gabriella just walked through the home and she started unpacking groceries, then the phone rang, "hello?" she picked it up. "gabs it's me shar." Gabriella smiled, "oh hey shar,how did you know-" "You got to get to the hospital quick! Troy and Haylie are down there!" Gabriella dropped the phone and she ran out of the house.

when she got there she ran to the front desk, "I need to see my daughter, Haylie Jade Bolton!" Gabriella said in a frantic voice. "were sorry, she's going through surgery right now." Gabriella froze, "Surgery..w-what happened? wheres my boyfriend?" she asked. Troy came up, "Brie." she ran up to him hugging him she had tears in her eyes, "what happened? is she alright? what happened? please tell me she's gonna be alright?" she put his hands on her shoulders, "Brie, relax she's gonna be fine...I have faith that she will be fine." Gabriella breathed deep and hugged Troy, "I can't lose her Troy...when me and you were apart she was my only connection to you...I-I can't lose her." Troy sighed, rubbing her back gently. Gabriella cried into his chest, she couldn't lose her, she just couldn't, her life surrounded by that little girl. "Brie...It's gonna be fine.." Troy soothed her rubbing her back gently, Gabriella was still crying, she can't lose this little girl, she was only 3. "Troy...she's my life...I- I can't lose her...I just can't..." she sobbed. "I know," he breathed, still rubbing her back, this was not how he wanted to spend his day. He was the one who bought the ice cream, it was his fault that his baby girl was in here basically-practically- fighting for her life. Troy hugged her tight, at the same time guiding her to the waiting room to sit. Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder, Troy kissed her temple and brought his lips to her ear, "trust your heart though the seas catch fire...live by love though the stars walk backward." Gabriella looked at him, her eyebrows knit together in confusion, Troy wanted to chuckle, but now wasn't really the time. "It's e.e. cummings...it's about taking chances." Gabriella smiled, and then the doctor came out, Gabriella rushed up with Troy behind her, "how is she?" Gabriella asked worriedly. The doctor smiled, "she's gonna be just fine... you can go see her right now.." Gabriella nodded and followed the doctor to her room. she walked in to find her daughter laying down in the bed. "Baby, are you ok?" Gabriella hugged her gently. "me fine mommy... " Haylie spoke weakly. Haylie looked up at Troy, "daddy!" she reached her arms up to went to her, hugging her gently, but still firm. "I was worried.." he whispered, Haylie looked at him, "really?" Gabriella giggled slightly, "me and you father both were, Hayl's you have no idea how much we were worried..." Haylie giggled weakly, taking her father's hand and squeezing both her parents hands. "I wuv you guys." Troy smiled, "I love you too, and I know your mother would do anything for you..." Gabriella smiled, "That is absolutely right, _yo y su papa _would do anything for you in a heartbeat." Troy chuckled, "more like half a heart beat, but okay."

Gabriella smiled and looked at Haylie, "you feeling okay?" she asked worriedly. Haylie nodded, "my throat hurts..." she coughed. Troy sighed, it's all his fault, like always when something went wrong, it seemed to be his fault. "It will hurt for awhile... you just need to take it easy, and eat light and some cold stuff.." Haylie nodded, "ok, but anything but ice cream.." she shook her finger. Gabriella giggled, "how about chocolate pudding?" Haylie's eyes lit up and nodded, "I want that.." Gabriella nodded, "I'll get it...you stay with her Troy." He had no problem with that, he smiled and looked at his daughter as Gabriella went to cafeteria to get it. "So...Haylie...ever heard the story of the beautiful light house keeper?" Haylie shook her head, and looked at her father with interest. She loved stories, "Is she a pwitty pwincess?" Troy smiled and chuckled, "oh she's a very beautiful princess." Haylie smiled, and nearly jumped up and down on the hospital bed, "Tell me!"Troy chuckled, situating himself so he was comfortable in his chair. "Well, the prince in the story is handsome and very very stubborn"- hint hint, Troy thought to himself as he continued-"and he wanted everything in the world, but there was one day that his parents were lost and that's when he noticed that he had everything in the world and he lost it too," Haylie's eyes were beginning to tear up, but Troy kissed her tears away, he didn't hear Gabriella's light footsteps coming through the door and leaning on the doorframe and just listen. "But, years later, a long time passed, he met the beautiful princess, with her chocolate brown eyes and her long curly hair that was soft as a kitten. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her," Haylie smiled and leaned back on her pillow, "they go" "they got together and became inseparable, one day the prince declared to the big village that he was moving to the seashore, and his princess would go with him." Haylie looked at him, "then what happened?" "Well the princess was happy, and she told the prince, 'I'll go where you do...' and that made the prince feel like a firework bursting in the sky. and so the next day they moved to the seashore, but it wasn't smooth sailing-" Gabriella cut in, walking in and sitting next to Troy...okay on his lap. "That's right, because while prince and the princess were happy there was this bad man who wanted to destroy the prince so the bad man came in the middle of the night and took the prince out to sea." Haylie's eyes got big, "then what happened?" Gabriella smiled at Troy, "When the bad man took the prince away from the princess, it killed the princess, and she had nothing anymore.." Troy smiled and held Gabriella's hand, "The prince waited forever for his princess to come back to him... but she never did... but he never gave up home.." "and neither did she... cause she knew that she loved him and that he was still searching for her.." Troy smiled. "Then what happened? did they find each other?" Haylie sat up... Troy smiled, "He found her, and he was never gonna let her go ever again... he was gonna fight for her..." Gabriella smiled, "But the Prince didn't know that his princess will never leave him, because she's not completed without him.." Troy kissed her temple, "and they lived happily ever after..." They turned to Haylie who was asleep. Gabriella smiled and put a blanket over the three year old and kissed her forhead. Gabriella turned to Troy, and wrapped her arms aroud him and pecked his lips, "Please don't ever leave again..." she whispered.

Troy wrapped his arms tight around her waist, nuzzling her neck with kisses; soft and gentle, "don't worry, I won't...I'm your prince and your knight in armour ready to fight." Gabriella giggled, and turned toward him, which in turn caused her legs to straddle his hips. "I won't leave you either, I ...I died without you Troy." Troy sighed, rubbing her cheek with his warm hand, warm and hard from callouses, "I love you, _mi princesa." _Gabriella smiled with tears in her eyes, she bent her head to his lips and peppered them lightly, _"Te amo tambien, mi amor...(I love you as well, my love...)" Troy wrapped his arms tight around her waist, nuzzling her neck with kisses; soft and gentle, "don't worry, I won't...I'm your prince and your knight in armour ready to fight." Gabriella giggled, and turned toward him, which in turn caused her legs to straddle his hips. "I won't leave you either, I ...I died without you Troy." Troy sighed, rubbing her cheek with his warm hand, warm and hard from callouses, "I love you, mi princesa." Gabriella smiled with tears in her eyes, she bent her head to his lips and peppered them lightly, "Te amo tambien, mi amor...(I love you as well, my love...)"_


	6. Chapter Six

Adam sat in the jail cell angrily. Gabriella might of gotten away with it this time, but as soon as he got out he was gonna get back to her. she was gonna be his again. As soon as he got rid of Troy, he would get rid of that little brat of theirs they made together. he had to think of something to break them up. he had to think. think Adam, Think! Adam paced back and fourth and then he smirked, he had a perfect idea, something that would make Troy go crazy. Gabriella would be his soon enough.

**...**

Gabriella was laying in the bed with Troy.. they all had finally moved into Troy's home. Haylie had her own room with toys and everything. Gabriella mumbled in her sleep as Troy kissed her earlob. she smiled and looked at him, "Troy, I'm to tired.." she giggled. he smirked, "come on... please." he puckered his lips. she rolled her eyes then there was knock on the door and Gabriella and Troy looked at it. Gabriella sighed, "I'll get it." Gabriella got up out of bed gently and opened the door, "Gabriella Montez?" A Mailman asked. "yes, that's me." "for you." he gave her a boquete of roses. Gabriella looked at him strange, "who are these from?" she asked. he shrugged, "I'm not sure." and with that he left. Gabriella found that strange and she walked back into the room. She looked at the roses strangly, she ...who would send her roses? Unless Troy is trying to be romantic, and...she smiled, searching for a card but she found none. She bit her lip and put them on the table as she walked back into hers and Troy's room, she crawled into the bed and straddled Troy's lap. She smirked like the chesire cat from Alice in Wonderland, "Thank you...for the roses, they're beautiful." Troy looked at her, although he loved the position she was in, "what roses?" Gabriella looked at him, "The roses, the ones that were just delivered...you didn't send them?" Troy shook his head, sliding her gently from the nook on his lap and going to where the roses were placed, "there a card?" Gabriella shook her head, "nothing...I thought you sent them..." Troy looked at her then at the roses, "I didn't, trust me Brie if I wanted to send you flowers, I'd send you red tulips-much more romantic." Gabriella smiled, "Why? What do they mean?" Troy walked over to her and curled an arm around her waist, "Everlasting Love." Gabriella looked at him, a blush creeping to her cheeks and causing her to look down. Troy grabbed her chin, "don't...red's a good colour on you and ...it's a bit of a turn on when you blush." She only blushed further. Gabriella grabbed his hand, and squeezed tightly, "I'm awake now Troy...wide awake..." Troy smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips, "Okay, but I'm going to get a glass of water first," Gabriella nodded, a smirk on her features. "And I'm gonna meet you in the bedroom, and uh, only foreplay tonight." Troy watched her backside sway side to side as she walked, he looked at the roses again. He had a feeling in his gut who sent them, and that one who sent them was in jail behind bars. Feeling a growl creep into his throat and tremors roll down his spine, he picked up the roses-not caring about the thorns stabbing his fingers- he shoved them in the garbage can under the sink, he'll put them in the garbage disposal later and then after that...better idea, he'll return them to their sender. "Adam-you sly son of a bitch..." Troy walked back into the bedroom and Gabriella was brushing her hair. Troy came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her shoulders. "Your so beautiful.." he murmered sliding his nose and lips against her shoulders. she looked at the mirror to look at him and she smiled, and then turned to him and he kissed her lips gently. she wrapped her arms around his neck as he got ontop of her as they fell on the bed. Gabriella held her hands together as they kissed each other passionately. Troy placed his hands on her hips and she giggled, "Kiss me everywhere Troy.." she whispered. troy smirked and made her wish come true.

Later on that day, Gabriella sat on the couch eating some oreo ice cream watching some telivision while Haylie was at daycare and Troy was in the shower. there was a knock on the door and she got up and opened it. there was nobody there. she looked both ways and stepping out and stepped on a piece of paper. she picked it up and began reading it.

_Dear Gabriella, Your the most beautiful Girl in the whole entire world. your beautiful locks of Brown curls, and those Beautiful Chocolate brown eyes that will make any guy go crazy. the way you move your hips back and fourth, and they way you kiss... it's magical, and so wonderful. I love you so much, I just wish you were mine. Leave Troy and runaway with me. I'll be sending more stuff until you become mine, which is gonna be soon. Sweet dreams._

_-Secret Admirer_

Gabriella gasped and covered her mouth, this most definetly wasen't Troy. should she tell him? what if he gets mad? oh god she didn't know what to think. then a voice spoke behind her, "who was at the door?" she jumped, "oh my god! you scared me." she pecked Troy's lips. Troy wrapped his arms around her, "who was here?" he asked. Gabriella showed him the letter, "There sending me more stuff, and I don't know what to do Troy...it's really starting to freak me out..." she said rubbing her arms. Troy read the note, his eyes narrowing into slits, "I think you have a stalker Gabriella." his tone was plain and held little to no emotion, Gabriella suppressed a shiver, "Troy I'm-I'm scared..." he went to her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Hey," he whispered gently, "we'll take care of this, we can pull through anything...but I think I know who did this, I just hope I'm wrong." Gabriella looked at him, but before she could ask who Troy turned on his heel and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. His black jeans sitting low on his hips and the black sweatshirt (like in HSM3 before Zac sang 'Scream') was loose on him and the sleeves were too baggy to roll up. "Brie, I have to see about this..." he pecked her lips gently, "don't open the door for anyone or anything," Gabriella nodded, "Uhm how do I know it's you?" Troy sighed, he hadn't thought about that, he thought for a minute, "ask me what I like doing to you when we make love.." Gabriella smirked, and giggled. Troy smiled, pecking her lips once more and pulling away, "I love you and I want you safe. You and Haylie." Gabriella nodded, "I wont open the door for anything or anybody." Troy smiled, "good." Troy kissed her one last time, "I shouldn't be long.." and with that he walked out the door and Gabriella locked it. Gabriella didn't know what Troy went to do, but she sure hoped he was safe. Gabriella went back and sat down on the couch and looked into the container of oreo ice cream, it was melted. she sighed and threw it in the garbage cane. Gabriella sighed and she looked at the clock. it was only 10am and she usually liked to go to the yoga studio and do yoga for about an hour but she couldn't do that right now, she needed to wait till Troy got back.

Adam sat in the jail cell, he had to be flawless in this plan if it were to work. Oh god he hoped it was working, his fingers tapped anxiously against each other and hiss leg was bouncing up and down rapidly. His lips were moving quickly as he mumbling the next phase of his plan, the sound of footsteps broke him from his thoughts. He strained his ears to listen, but he couldn't quite catch the words. He cursed mentally, and leaned back against the wall. When he saw Troy come into view he sneered, "well if it isn't the homeless bum, still homeless?" Troy glared, and let his hands rest on the bars, "you son of a bitch!" he growled, "can't you just leave her alone!" he hissed. Adam smirked, "Hey, you would do the same thing... do anything for the one you love.." Troy looked at him, "you don't love her, you just want her so it will kill me.." adam smirked crossing his arms, "wow, didn't know you were so smart hobo.." Troy tightened his grip on the bars. "I'm not homeless anymore...I got a job.. and I'm making it right.." Adam smirked, "still have that little girl?" Troy glared at him, "leave haylie out of this.." Adam smirk grew wider, "it would be such a shame if something happened to the precious 3 year old... wouldn't it?" Troy gritted his teeth, he felt the strain on them, his tone was threatening as he spoke, "I said leave Haylie out of this..." Adam stood and went to the bars, the smug smirk still in place and that very expression made Troy want to beat his ass. "Somebodie's not happy...huh? well, how is Gabriella going to take it when she finds out that you lost your job..." Troy looked at him, "what are you talking about?" Adam stared at him, "you want your job, then you leave Gabriella and the brat, hand them over to me-" Troy cut him off, reaching through the bars and squeezing his throat tight, "stay away from both of them, I still owe you that street beating, and I could give it to you now...you made me do time for something i didn't do and now your paying the price for it!" Troy pulled Adam so close against the bars that it looked like he was about to break them, "so why don't you stop being jealous of what other people have, step away from the fucking mirror that mommy bought you and look at the damage that will always lie in your wake...bastards like you Adam belong behind bars." Adam glared at him, "I want her.." he said. Troy tightened his grip on him, "well that's just too bad... I'm not letting her go so easily.." "neither am I" Adam spoke sternly. Troy tightened his grip on him, "oh you will... cause I'm through playing games...I'm giving you one last warning..stay away from her!" he hissed. Adam smirked, "you know, she all up in that house all alone, and no one is there with her, it would be so easy for someone to get to her." Troy pushed him away, "what did you do!" he hissed. "let's just say gabriella will be in my arms soon." Troy didn't have time to beat his ass, he had to get to Gabriella. "I swear, you fucking touch her, I will fucking kill you adam!" and with that he ran out.

Gabriella sighed resting her head on the back seat of the couch, she wondered what was taking Troy so long. she sighed and got up and went into the kitchen to open the fridge and got out some milk and then some sugar and made herself some coffee. The doorbell rang, making Gabriella's head pop up and her eyes widen at the same time her heart began to beat faster. She gulped down the lump in her throat but it only formed again, 'Troy never rings the doorbell...' she thought, 'he'd knock...yeah he'd knock'. The doorbell rang again, putting the coffee on the counter she went to Haylie's room, and shut the door behind her. The little girl was asleep in her bed-like her father, Haylie was a heavy sleeper. Bless her. She cursed the fact that the small room didn't have a lock so she grabbed the end of the dresser; which in reality it was only a small turnk but it was filled to the brim with toys so it weighed a lot. She pressed against the door and for good measure took down a framed picture of a dogs playing poker and propped it up. She went to Haylie's bed and gently lifted her from the bed and went to the closet, enclosing them both inside and sitting in the darkest and farthest corner. Haylie stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Mommy?" She asked, "where's daddy? Why is it dark?" Gabriella looked at her, "shh it's okay...daddy'll be here soon, we..we just have to hide okay...remember the story about the prince and the princess that me and daddy told you?" Haylie nodded, "well it's like that...we have to be real quiet so the bad man won't find us." Haylie buried her face into Gabriella's chest and fell asleep. Gabriella sighed and petted her head and kissed her forhead. soon enough there was silence, no more door bell ringing. then there was a knock on the door. Gabriella gently got up with Haylie in her arms and removed the dresser and opened the door. she took a deep breath and spoke, "Troy.. what do you like to do to me when we make love?" she prayed hoped it was troy. "Spread your legs open and flick at your pussy lips with my tongue and you know you like it." She smiled, twisting the door knob after unlocking it and seeing that Troy stood there, she breathed a sigh of relief, "I am...terrified right now..." Troy went to her and immediately hugged his two favourite girls tightly. "I promise and vow to the whole world that I won't let anything or one hurt you...not ever." Gabriella looked at him, something happened, she could feel it. Troy looked at her then Haylie, "Brie...can I hold her?" Gabriella nodded, handing Haylie to Troy gently who cradled her as he went to the couch and just stared at her. Gabriella followed and sat down next to him, snuggling into his side. "She looks like you you know.." Troy chuckled, turning his head to stare into her chocolate brown eyes, "but she's you on the inside." Gabriella smiled and kissed his lips gently, "Troy what happened?"

Troy sighed, "It was Adam... his been having someone sending you stuff.." he looked at her. she froze she didn't know what to say. she gulped, "Troy, you didn't go down there, did you?" she spoke. Troy sighed, "I had to brie...it drove me crazy wondering what was going on..." she sighed and brought her knees up to her chest crossing her arms over them. "is he gonna stop?" Troy sighed once more, "I don't know...but Like I said, his not gonna hurt you or haylie..not ever.." he spoke kissing his little girl's forhead, he heard Haylie take deep breaths in her sleep, "I guess she's sleepy.." he got up and he went and tucked her into bed and kissed her forhead. Gabriella looked up at him, "is this how your paTroy laid Haylie in her bed and covered her with the blankets, he turned to Gabriella after gently moving Haylie's hair out of her face and placing her favourite tiger by her arm so it would always be in reach. "Brie, I told you the story of my parents, how they died...I practically raised myself, but I raised myself how my parents would raise me." Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck once more, "let's go to the seashore my prince, and we can take our little princesa with us." Troy smiled pecking her lips, "We can when our little princesa wakes up.. cause she sleeping.." he whispered. Gabriella smiled and they walked out of Haylie's Room. They both plopped down on the couch and Troy wrapped his arm around her, Gabriella snuggled into his side, and wanted to stay in this position forever. Troy kissed her forhead, and she looked down at the necklace and smiled. Troy watched her look at the necklace and smiled, "It looks perfect on you.." he spoke. Gabriella smiled looking up at him, "it looks better on you.." she kissed his lips. then Troy remembered something, her birthday was in 2 days. Troy held her closer, "brie, what do you want for your birthday.." she smiled and looked up at him, "nothing.. I already have what I wanted.. a family.." she smiled and he kissed her forhead. "I'm still getting you something." she sighed, "Troy come on.." "Brie, why can't I buy anything for the woman I love?" he asked. she sighed, "its not that..it's just... I don't want you to get used to buying me things, cause later on were gonna need money for more important things.." Troy sighed, "okay...but can I still surprise you?" Gabriella looked at him, narrowing her eyes into slits but ended up giggling like mad anyway, "fine but one condition," he looked at her, "what?" she smirked, "the present has to be homemade and I can't know about it." Troy laughed, "kind of the point of presents but okay." Gabriella giggled, and wrapped her arms around his waist, he turned and positioned himself between her opened legs. "as for the part of you not knowing, I think I can keep your gift a secret..." Gabriella nodded, "good, cause I like surprises but only when their from you or Haylie." Troy smiled and he kissed her lips, "I want you to know that you and haylie are the most imortant people in my life...and I love you both.." Gabriella smiled, "I know, you are too.." Troy kissed her gently. "and if it wasen't for you, I would still be on the streets.." she sighed, "You do know that it wouldn't of been just me who could of helped you get a job.." Troy nodded, "I know.. but you gave me the strength to do so... you loved me when I was poor, and offered me a place to stay for christmas...thank you.." he kissed her knuckles. she smiled, "your welcome." she pecked his lips, then she giggled, "seriously, no other girlfriends besides me.." she smiled.

Troy chuckled, "the offers were there, I just didn't notice them..." Gabriella smiled bigger at that, and ran her hands through his hair, she missed him. She sighed, "if you go with me...I'd like to see Adam..." Troy looked at her, "Brie I don't-" she looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please I have to say something to him and ...I don't want to go without you..." Troy sighed, sitting up but still in her legs, "Gabriella what is tomorrow anyway?" she sighed, and got up, and pulled something from her purse, "the uh police...gave this to me, apparently Adam told them that me and him were...eugh, married. it's for his arrainment, and if he walks, I have something to say to him." There was something hidden in her voice...malice? Yeah there was that, but something else, she was hiding something. Troy sighed, "Brie..I don't know.." Gabriella looked at him, "please.. I need to say something to him.." Troy sighed and held her cheeks with his palms, and kissed her. "alright.. I'll call brandon and sharpay to come watch haylie.." Gabriella nodded as Troy went to go call Sharpay and Brandon. Gabriella sighed, she was afraid of hiding this from Troy, and there was another secret she had but she could never tell him that one...it would probably kill him. Troy came back out, "there on their way.." Gabriella nodded, "hey you ok?" he asked hugging her. she nodded once more, "I'm fine, just have something thinking to do.." she sighed. as soon as sharpay and brandon got there, Troy and Gabriella took off to go see adam.

The courtroom was small, and Adam wanted this to be his first and last time in one. The judge was short and balding, his mouth was droll and his cheeks reminded him of santa claus. The doors opened slightly, he turned to see Gabriella walking in, clutching her purse to her chest as if there was a precious diamond in it, Troy followed behind her all tense and sat down next to her in the back of the courtroom. Adam bit his lip from yelling the line of obscenities he knew he wanted to say to the blue eyed wonderboy, but instead he turned back and listened to the judge. Gabriella sat there nervously and troy held her hand, "It's gonna be ok Gabriella." he whispered. "we would like to call Gabriella Montez to the stand.." Gabriella gently scooted out of her seat and when Adam walked passed her he whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful today Gabi.." that made her sick to her stomach. she took a sit at the stands, "Gabriella, tell us what had happened over the past years with Adam?" Gabriella took a deep breath, "well.. he kidnapped me and he held me hostage for three years... when he first kidnapped me he had found out I was pregnant with Troy's daughter... he told me to get an obortion but I said no, and he let me keep it... after that he started to abuse me after I had haylie my 3 year old daughter..." The jury mumbled and wrote some stuff down, Gabriella kept her purse with her at all times. She cleared her throat, god she was so nervous. Troy was staring at Adam with a burning hatred, he didn't just want to kill him, he wanted to obliterate him off the face of this god forsaken planet. "ANd what happened next Miss Montez?" The attourney asked, she squared her shoulders, "haylie wanted to go to the park one day and that's when I met up with Troy again, it'd been three years and he has a right to his daughter whether the son of a fucking bitch Adam knows it or not," the jury mumbled once more and Gabriella was excused from the stand and she left to sit by Troy, "Uhm Troy I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back shortly." Troy nodded, making sure to kiss her on the lips so hard and passionate that Adam was dying inside, he couldn't have this. Gabriella pulled away, still gripping her purse as she walked out to the bathroom, but she didn't go in, she hid behind a corner and waited, she looked inside her purse. She breathed in and out a deep breath, she'd never used a gun before, but she didn't want Adam to come anywhere near her or haylie or Troy again, so...she was ending it. Once and for all.

"Adam will you come to the stand?" Adam nodded and got up and smirked at Troy. Troy glared at him with his arms crossed. "Adam, tell us about what had happened between you and Miss Montez?" Adam smirked, this should be good. he thought. "well let's see half of what she said is true, but the other half on my side.. me and her made so much passionate love, she forgot all about Troy.. she asked me to marry her and everything, and I mean who could say no to that beautiful innocent face.." he said. troy tightened his fist together, his blood boiled and his teeth clenched, he wanted nothing more to do then kill that son of a bitch. "I see... so you slept with her?" the judge said, "More than once..." he smirked, "did you pressure her into it.." Adam chuckled. "hey, if she wasen't gonna do it, I had to do something.." he smirked. Troy was now angry, he wanted to hurt him so bad. "um thank you.. you may take a seat while the jury makes their decision.." Adam went back to his seat, and Gabriella walked in, Troy looked up at her and stood up, "Brie.. why didn't you tell me he raped you?" she began to have tears in her eyes, "he..he said that?" Troy nodded. "why would he tell them that? I feel so nasty now." she cried and he pulled her close to him. Adam smirked, walking slowly to his seat and seeing Gabriella leaning on Troy's shoulder, his stomach knotted. Damn! Why wasn't any of his plans working? Curling his fists, he dragged in a breath, it would be okay the judge would let him walk. His father after all had money, and that meant that he had money. So, as long as he kept the judge's plam greased up he had a sporting chance. "I hate him Troy..." Gabriella sniffled, Troy rubbed her back, "I know I know..." he whispered into her ear, she buried herself deeper into his side, and when the judge and jury came back the air in the court tensed and waited on baited breath to hear the verdict. But, Gabriella had a feeling she knew what it was. She just hoped she was wrong...and she didn't need to shoot anybody.

The Judge came back onto the stands and began speaking, "We have made our decision and we find Adam not Guilty." he he slammed his hammer on the table. Adam smirked, and he got up and walked towards Gabriella, "seems like I'm off the hook Gabriella... seems like you can't seem to win.." Gabriella glared at him, "I hate you!" she hissed and he smiled, "I love you too baby.." Troy got infront of Gabriella, "There's no way in hell your getting away with this!" he hissed, "oh but I already did.." he smirked. He walked out with a smirk of triumph on his face, Gabriella feeling her blood boil and her purse feeling not so heavy anymore. Troy grabbed her wrist by she nearly shook him off as she ran out of the court room to follow Adam and her hand leaving the opening of her purse, no one saw it but Troy caught a glimpse of something black and curved in her hand. Therefore he followed her, but she was in the car and chasing down Adam in his. Troy cursed and ran to his house to call her cellphone, he'd get a hold of her.

It took hours, it was nearly dark, but Gabriella beat Adam to the parking lot of his apartments, she parked the car a few spaces away and hid in the shadows, when she heard him pull up and walk passed her she came out. "Hey, is this what you did with me?" He turned, his smirk slighlty fallen because he was shocked, so he didn't say anything Gabriella continued. "You waited for me in the shadows and watched my every move...if it were up to me Adam Garcia I wouldn't let you walk." Adam smirked, walking closer to Gabriella, "I think you're mistaken, doll face, you just want my thanks for getting you away from that bum-" slap! she hit him so hard his head flung to the side and then lulled backward. He looked at her, but he was still smirking, he bent his head down to her ear so his ear so his lips were barely touching it, "Your welcome," he brushed passed her and she sucked in a breath and turned slowly, "Hey..." she whipped her arm and pulled out the gun, not hesitating at his shocked expression as she fired five shots to his chest, and she watched his body fall. Adrenaline coursed through her body and her eyes were dark and an empty void. Her lips were baron of any emotion, she walked to his body and knelt down, pulling a glove on her hand and putting a spare gun-that she had in her back pocket- in his hand. Her story was this, he aimed first, she defended herself. She knew that the police would be called soon. And she was ready for it. Gabriella's phone began ringing and she looked at the caller ID. It was Troy she sighed and she pushed the end button. she couldn't talk to him right now, she couldn't talk to no one right now. she sighed and she did what she needed to do. she jumped into her car and drove back to the house. when Gabriella walked in sharpay walked over to her, "Gabi, where have you been, Troy has been worried sick!" she hugged her, "I'm Fine.." she looked around, "where is Troy?" "he went out to find you.." Gabriella sighed, and plopped down, "you guys can go now.." Sharpay nodded and her and Brandon left. Gabriella sat down and laid a blanket over Haylie.

Her hands didn't even shake, her memory played over what had just happened in her head, like a movie. She didn't shake, she didn't quiver, she just felt...strange, like she had a power in her hand, she looked at her purse. She got up from the couch and picked it up, it was heavy, the gun was in it. She should of disposed of it back at the apartments, but she couldn't with the power she felt in holding it? She couldn't...the door knob jiggled and she jumped a little bit, putting the gun back in and putting it on top of the refrigerator where Haylie couldn't reach it. "Coming..." she said, walking towards the door, she peeked out the door, it was Troy. She smiled, opening the door. "Hey you..."Troy wrapped his arms around her, "I've been worried sick about you! why didnt' you answer.." he asked she sighed, "I've just been upset Troy... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I scared you." Troy smiled and held her close, "are you gonna be ok?" he asked worriedly. she nodded, "I will be..." Troy kissed the top of her forhead. "where did you go?" he asked as the plopped down on the couch, she sighed, "I killed him.." she breathed out. Troy's eyes widened. "what.." she looked up at him, "I had to end it all for once, I had too..." Troy held her close, and rubbed her shoulders, "It's gonna be fine.." he pecked her lips. "I promise.." Gabriella smiled, "I hope your right." Troy sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "I think you did the right thing.." she looked at him, "Really?" she said, Troy nodded, "He deserves to die Gabriella, i know its wrong to say that but it's true.. what he did to you.." she sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the rape thing...I was scared you would think of me differently... of some whore or something.." Gabriella played with his fingers and she sighed, she rested her head on his shoulder, and they fell asleep on the couch next to Haylie.

The next few days were good, Troy had just now walked through the door and Gabriella walked up to him, "babe, I've got two suprises for you." he smiled, "really now.." he said as she pulled him down on the couch. "you remember when you said that you couldn't find your parents graves?" he looked at her strange, "y-yeah?" she smiled, "well I found them... and I also looked up your Grandparents and your uncle and aunt.. and they want to see you.." she smiled. Troy smiled, but it was more of a weird grimace in shock, "are-are you serious?" Gabriella nodded, and grabbed his hand, "is it okay if we go see them?" Troy could barely say 'yes' so how the hell was he supposed to manage a nod. But he did and nodded, Gabriella smiled and lead him into the living room. There were four people in there, and he hadn't seen before in his life. "Troy, this is your aunt and uncle..." His Aunt stood up and smiled, "oh my gosh.." she had tears in her eyes, "you've grown up so much.." she hugged him. Troy hugged back, He couldn't believe this was happening. "I'm your Aunt Victoria...I was your Mom's Sister.." she smiled. Then A guy that looked a little like Victoria stood up, "and I'm her twin brother, and your Uncle Danny." he gave him a man hug. "It's nice to meet you both." Troy smiled. Gabriella smiled watching the little family reunion and she walked over to the elderly couple. "Troy these are your grandparents, Grandpa Paul and Grandma Kelly." The elderly lady stood up and hugged Troy, "I can't believe my grandson has grown up so much.." she hugged him. Troy felt it was automatic to hug back. He liked it, feeling like he had a family...well, it wasn't too late, right? When Grandma Kelly pulled away, Troy looked at her, truth be told she looked A LOT like Dolly Parton, she smiled, "and Troy, don't call me grandma, not while my butt is still above my knees and my boobs are looking like this!" Troy chuckled, Gabriella giggled, but Grandpa Paul coughed, "don't listen to her, she's just proud of her surgery going right...Dolly Partons' her idol so she wanted boobs like her...at least she has floaters, she don't know how to swim." Troy chuckled and Paul got back handed by his wife, "yeah well at least I wanted to fix my body and unlike you I bet Troy's testicles are huge." Troy's eyes bulged and he couldn't believe that his grandmother had mentioned that! Oh My Gawd! He loved his family!

Troy smiled, "how did you guys find me?" he asked. Grandma Kelly smiled, "not us darling, that pretty brunette over there found us.." Troy looked over at her, and she smiled, "I found them in the yellow pages.." she smiled, "Can I take you guys out to dinner?" he asked, all of them nodded, "sure were not busy." Troy smiled then began grinning, "first I want to introduce you to someone...Haylie.." he yelled. Haylie ran in, "yes daddy." he lifted her up in his arms and brought her over to the grandparents, "This is your Great- Granddaughter Haylie Jade Bolton." Grandma Kelly gasped and held the three year old in her arms, "she's beautiful, and looks just like her daddy." Troy smiled and they all started to walk out and Troy pulled Gabriella to the corner, "wait a second.." She smiled, "Yes." she giggled, "why did you find them for me?" he asked. she shrugged, "Cause you deserve to have a family...and this is the people that love you, and care for you...I love you Troy." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "and I'll do anything to make you happy." she smiled kissing him tenderly on the lips. Victoria and Kelly clapped and squealed, it was like watching a romance movie, however the guys cleared their throats, and Troy and Gabi pulled apart, Troy blushed and looked down at the floor. "Uhm, well...what has your lives been like?" Troy asked, sitting down on a chair that he pulled away from the kitchen dinette. Kelly smiled, "our lives have been good, we just wish you were in it..."Kelly smiled sadly. Then Victoria sighed, "were so sorry we couldn't find you after your parents death.." Troy gulped, "It's fine.."

After They had left, They all decided they would meet at a restruant and have some time together. Troy waited patiently in the living room with a tux on and he knocked on Gabriella's door, "brie, are you almost done?" he asked, "almost, i just can't decide what shoes to wear." she yelled. "well we have to meet them soon." "daddy?" Troy turned to find his little girl in a pretty little Dress that had a white shirt with a blue plaid design overalls infront, with black tape shoes and her hair in piggy tails. he smiled, "do I look pwetty?" she asked. Troy lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "Very pretty... I must be the luckiest guy to have such a beautiful daughter like you." she giggled and he let her down so she could sit on the couch. then he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around his eyes widened and his breath got caught in his throat, Gabriella smiled, "I'm ready." Her brown curls were up in a bun with side of her hair falling down on her sides. she had black heels on, and with a sexy black dress that showed her back side and her arm came straight down on her side with a small black purse in her hand. "Do I look ok, or is it too much?" she asked straightening out her dress. Troy cleared his throat, her beauty was dazzling, "Brie there is no way that's too much...me waiting for that dress to be ripp-" she cleared her throat and he turned to see Haylie looking at him curiously, he cleared his throat, "I was talking about a video game." Gabriella scoffed, and grabbed his arm, "Come on my two favourite people in the world, we've got dinner to go to." Troy smiled, he was really lucky to have Gabriella and Haylie in his life. "oooh I forgot something Brie I'll be right back..." she smiled, "Okay me and Hayl's will be in the car then." Troy ran back to the kitchen grabbing his wallet, but then his eyes moved to the t.v. that sat on that counter it was a mews story. He turned up the volume, _"The body of Adam Garcia was just found today in a dumpster just off the apartment complex that he lived in, his chest was mutilated with 5 bullet holes and a word from his neighbor revealed that they saw a woman shoot mister Garcia, however the neighbor didn't get a good look at her to give a proper description to the police. But, there is a search happening now, if she is still out there then she will be dangerous and armed, police have been given permission to shoot." _Troy felt ice being poured into his veins and his mouth run dry. _'Holy...shit' _he thought, Troy rushed out to the car and Gabriella was in the passenger seat, "hey, ready to go.." he didn't know if he should tell her, but wasen't, he couldn't scare her. "yeah, let's go.." He got in and drove to the restruant.

when they arrived, they all took their seats and began talking and eating dinner. Troy really wished that he got to be with this family, but he didn't regret on thing about Gabriella. but he was worried, he couldn't lose her. that's why if they found her and were gonna shoot, he was gonna take the bullet for her. Haylie had a sad face, "mommy, my tummy hurts.." Gabriella rubbed her back, "oh baby, do you need to go to the bathroom?" Haylie nodded, "ok..." Gabriella whispered, "we'll be back." she kissed Troy on the cheek as they went to the bathroom. Troy's Uncle smiled, "Gabriella is really pretty.. and a good woman.." he smiled. Troy nodded, "Thanks." "So how did you guys meet?" Troy's breath got caught in his throat again, they didn't know about him being homeless almost all his life. He cleared his throat, "uhm well I was on the streets and uh well I saved her from thugs raping her, and ah well lets say that I saved her life." Again the girls at the table awed and the guys just stared in awe with mouths hanging open. It was rather funny really, Troy laughed, "what about you guys?" Grandpa Paul smiled, "I met your Grandmother over mail in the army...I went into the army and she was my true love... I was sixteen and sent into the army and I couldn't see her at all... we began writing letters everyday and then one day I just came home and I asked her to marry me..." everybody went awww. "Then I got pregnant with your mother, and then 3 years later with Victoria and Danny...and we've been together ever since.." Troy smiled, "That's really romantic.." he smiled and they looked into eachother's eyes and kissed each other. Gabriella came back with Haylie. "hey, how is she feeling?" Troy asked as he sat Haylie down beside him. "her tummy is hurting, but when we get home I will give her some medicine.." Gabriella smiled. Troy picked up Haylie and sat her on his lap, she grabbed his arm and laid back against his chest. Troy kissed her head and held her tight so she wouldn't fall off his lap, they dinner commenced and when it was nearly over Troy looked up, seeing two police officers walk in and he swallowed and lightly gave Haylie to Gabriella, "I'll be right back," she nodded and Troy left in the direction of the bathrooms but to spy on the officers. _'What are they here for?' _he thought. He hid himself behind a tall fake office plant, his eyes peeping out from between two fake big banana leaves, the officers were moving their lips to fast so Troy couldn't read them. But what he did catch was 'Dark hair' and 'short framed' and 'woman' he gulped. If they were here for Gabriella and she put up a fight, they would shoot her. Well, he'd take that bullet.

Gabriella sat in the chair holding haylie in her arms, "I wonder what's taking Troy so long.." Victoria said taking a sip of water, "I'll go check, come on haylie.." she grabbed haylie and lifted her on her hip and walked towards the restrooms. she came began looking around then the officer's grabbed her and took haylie away from her. "what are you doing! give me my baby back!" she screamed they had a hold of her elbow. "Gabriella Montez, were gonna have to kill you.." Gabriella's eyes widend, "w-what?" she spoke and they pointed the gun towards her, she shut her eyes and waited for her life to end. Troy gasped, and it happened so fast, seconds before the cop pulled the trigger, Troy jumped from his hiding place and pushed Gabriella towards Haylie, the bullet hit him through the left ear, wedging its in the cavity where his ear drum was. He landed on the floor, his body shaking with tremors and his ear bleeding like no tomorrow. Gabriella screamed and she crawled over to Troy, Haylie screamed and did the same thing, Troy's eyes were open and he looked at the only two angels that he wanted to see. Gabriella and Haylie, "CALL FOR HELP! PLEASE!" Gabriella screamed, Haylie was crying and hanging on to Troy's hand hard with both of hers, 'Daddy Daddy' being repeated. Gabriella grabbed hold of his other hand. An officer tried to grab Gabriella by the shoulders but she shook him off, "GET OFF ME!" she screamed, "Troy...please be all right..." Troy looked at her, her voice faintly ringing in his ear, but the left ear was...dead. He gasped, it was suddenly hard for him to breathe. He moved his lips, "Brie...Haylie...I love you-" "No," Gabriella said, "don't do that! Troy Don't! There no goodbye's yet!"

Troy woke up in the hospital bed, he lost some hearing in his left ear and then he remembered what had happened.. his eyes widened, The nurse came in, "There's a girl here for you.." she spoke Troy nodded, "let her in.." The nurse nodded and let Gabriella in. she rushed over in tears with haylie in her hand. "Troy! oh my god! are you alright?" Troy smiled, "I'm fine Brie.." she smiled then slapped his arm, "don't ever scare me like that again! I almost lost you!" she yelled. Haylie smiled and climbed on the bed, "I made you a present.." Troy smiled and kissed haylie's forhead. "really angel? what is it?" she opened up the plastic bag and got out a frame that had two hand prints on them. "these are my handprints for daddy's day next week.." she smiled. He looked at the paper that was covered in colourful hand prints, pink blue and green, it was really beautiful. Troy smiled, and kissed her head, "I love it Angel." Haylie smiled, and snuggled into his side, Gabriella sat on his right side, Troy noticed this and it was strange because she was always on his left, he frowned, and he didn't notice that his voice was slightly louder-an effect of his hearing being half lost. "Gabriella why are you sitting on my right, you're usually on my left..." Gabriella looked at him, her eyes seemed hesitant, she grabbed his hand. "The doctors haven't told you yet huh?" Troy looked at her, sure his right was working fine, but...why was it his left ear was all, blech. "What are you talking about?" She dragged in a breath, and she opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted when a doctor and nurse came in. "Mr Bolton," the doctor said, his voice was hoarse so it was obvious he had his fair share of cigarettes in his day. "I have to check your vitals and your ear..." okay now Troy was really confused, "my ear?" Gabriella sighed, turning to the doctor, she hadn't told Troy yet. "Uhm can I talk to him for a minute please?" The doctor-who was not in favour of being delayed for anything sighed impatiently, she looked at Haylie who was counting the wires going into Troy's arm. Lost in her own little world, "uhm Troy when you were asleep I guess you could call it...the officers from the restaurant they uh...first they apologize and second, I have to er away for a while...just 6 months, but...can you take care of Haylie for me?"

Troy stared at her blankly, "Brie...where..where are you going?" he stammered. she looked down and sighed, then at the doctor, "I'm going to jail for 6 months.." she whispered. Troy's eyes widened. "Brie..No.." he spoke. Gabriella sighed, "it's true...but it's only for 6 months... I'll be back in December... just in time for christmas..." Troy shook his head, "You don't deserve to go to jail! you had every right to shoot that son of a bitch!" Troy was angry, she didn't deserve this. Gabriella shook her head, "I have to do my time Troy..I'm sorry.." she kissed him passionately on the lips, "promise me you can take care of haylie for me?" Troy sighed, he looked at the little girl who was focused in her own little world, It couldn't be that hard to take care of her on his own. "yeah I promise... she's my daughter...I'll take care of her.." Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy on the lips one last time. she walked over to Haylie, "Haylie, remember our talk we had?" Haylie nodded, "do you really have to go mommy..?" she asked. Gabriella sighed and nodded, "yes baby girl, I'm sorry, but it's only for 6 months.." she kissed her forhead. Haylie sighed, "alright momma.." The officer came in, "let's go Gabriella." he spoke sternly. Gabriella sighed and let Haylie slide down on the couch. she turned to Troy. "I love you.." and the officer took her away. Watching her leave again, even if it was for 6 months, was painful and he felt tears sting in his eyes and at the same time his ear had a pain in it, then a sharp ringing sound. He closed his eyes, Haylie shook his arm slowly, "Daddy..." but him having no more hearing in his left ear didn't hear her. She shook him again, harder, "DADDY!" he looked at her, "no need to yell," She was frowning he frowned too, "hey hey what's with the tears?" Haylie sniffled, "I miss mommy," yeah, they were alike. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head, "I do to sweetie pie." After moments of silence, she looked at him, tapping his chin, he looked at her, "can you sing me a song?" Troy smiled, singing the only song that came to his mind,_ "Haylie, I can see your sad, even when you smile even when you laugh I can see it your eyes, deep inside you want to cry," _She looked at him, smiling slightly, but just loving the sound of her father's voice. _"cause you're scared, she ain't there? Mommy's with us in our prayers, no more crying wipe them tears, daddy's here no more nightmares." _Haylie laid her head on her daddy's chest and she shut her eyes. Troy sighed kissing the top of her head, "I love you Haylie...so much..." Troy knew that haylie was his main important thing right now. he had to protect her, and be there for her. he promised himself he would not leave her life early like his parents did his, he wouldn't let it happen. she doesn't have Gabriella right now and neither does he, so he needs to make her feel comfortable.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Day Troy came home from the hospital, him and Haylie watched movies all day in his room. Haylie was in her little footzy pajama's and was cuddled up into Troy's side. Troy wrapped his arm around her and held the sleeping toddler in his arms. Haylie looked up at him, "daddy.." she whispered. "yeah baby girl?" she sat up, "am I pretty enough to have a boyfriend?" oh the joy's of parenthood. He cleared his throat, but he couldn't help but smile and a chuckle escape his lips. "Baby girl," he said pulling her on his lap, he'd been keeping on his right side a lot so he can hear her. He hated having practically only one ear. "right now you are my girl, when you are say 17 you will get a boyfriend you will bring him to meet me and I'll see that he treats you right and if he doesn't I have a friend hidden right now but when you're older it'll be out in the open because no one hurts my baby girl." Haylie giggled, she tweaked his nose and he chuckled, "Daddy will you be my boyfriend?" Troy chuckled, "I can't baby girl... I'm your daddy.." she giggled and he held her close to him and he kissed her forhead, "what movie do you wanna watch now?" he asked. she looked up at him, "The Lion King Pwease..." Troy chuckled, "alright.." he got up and put the Lion King on and layed back on the bed with Haylie. haylie layed on Troy's stomach watching the Lion king. Troy stroked her hair as she layed on his tummy. when the movie went off Haylie had fallen asleep on Troy's stomach.

Troy watched the movie through and through, mouthing the songs silently in her ear, especially the coconut song. She giggled in her sleep and the sound just reminded him so much of Gabriella it hurt, he stroked her hair and kissed her cheek, when the movie was over he picked up the remote and pressed rewind, he looked at his little girl sleeping on her mother's side of the bed, that's how it was. She wouldn't dare go in her room and Troy didn't object, he welcomed the company. He leant down and moved hair away from her ear as he lightly began singing, _"no hush little baby don't you cry everything's gon' be alright stiffen that upper lip up little lady I told ya daddy's here to hold ya through the night I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why we fear how we feel inside it may seem a little crazy pretty baby but I promise momma's gon' be alright, " _She stirred and grabbed onto his arm, he continued singing,_ " and if you ask me too daddy's gonna by you a mockingbird I'mma give you the world I'mma buy a diamond ring for you I'mma sing for you I'll do anything to see you smile and if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine I'mma break that birdies neck I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it ya and make him every carat don't mess with dad."_ he chuckled at the last bit, "I love you baby girl..." Haylie turned to bury her face in his chest and mumbled, "daddy.." Troy smiled and stroked the top of her head. he looked over and saw the photo of Gabriella. the photo was of her and him. he sighed, god he missed her so much, he needed her just to breath. he sighed covered up haylie, "your the only thing I have left..." he whispered. he knew what Gabriella meant by having a connection to through haylie... haylie was the bond of both of them. that means he had a part of Gabriella with him. Yawning, stretched and rested his head on the pillow and let sleep over come him, his eyes drifted closed quickly and his arm wound around Haylie for protection. He wouldn't let anyone harm her or come close to harming her. She..was a precious diamond that he wouldn't give up for anything in the world. "mommy daddy...I love you you love me..." Haylie sang in her sleep, of course with Troy's right ear (his good ear) being buried in his pillow, he couldn't hear her. But when he felt her stir, he tugged her tighter to him. "I love you Haylie."

The next morning, Troy was making breakfest and then Haylie walked in yawning as her little bunny slippers were sliding on the floor. "Daddy.." she rubbed her eyes, Troy smiled, "hey Princess...you finally woke up.." he came over lifting her up and kissing her cheek. she nodded, "me hungry.." she said. Troy chuckled, "well I made some toast with pancakes and sausages... eat up, then I'm taking you to the mall.." Haylie's eyes lit up, "me not hungry anymore...let's go to the mall.." she jumped up squealing and smiling, it reminded Troy again of Gabriella. Troy chuckled, he turned off the stove, "not so fast young lady..." she paused and turned her big blue eyes on her, "you have to eat something, so can you eat just a smidgen of food hmm please?" he pulled the same puppy dog stare on her and she giggled, "or the tickle monster will come after you." She gasped and squealed, "No!" she tried to run but Troy got her and captured her in his arms, but at the time she squealed his left ear went crazy and started to buzz. He winced and grimaced, Haylie noticed, "daddy are you okay?" Troy smiled, "Yeah baby girl..let's get to eating then we can go.." Haylie nodded and they began eating breakfest. after they were done Haylie picked out a cute outfit, and they headed out to the mall. Troy held onto Haylie's hand as they walked through the mall. They walked into the movie store to look at some movies. "Haylie Bug, what about Aladdin?" Haylie looked at him, her eyes confused, "what's Aladdin?" Troy looked at her, bending down to her level, "You mean you haven't seen it?" She smiled and shook her head, Troy hugged her, and picked her up. "Well how about you and I get this great awesome movie and we order pizza for dinner and we watch it?" Haylie squealed with delight, "PIZZA MOVIE!" Troy chuckled, going to the counter. "Oh my god, it's you...you're the hobo." the voice was on his left side so he didn't hear it, so next thing he felt was a sharp fingernailed hand peircing his shoulder and turning him around. "I was talking to you!" His stomach churned, he could never forget this girl, she was the girl that was working along side that son of a bitch Adam. "Brittnay.." he said, she smirked, "oh so you do remember me.." Troy glared at her, "what do you want?" he held haylie's hand tighter with his. "just want to know what the homeless bum has been up too.." she smirked. Troy rolled his eyes and walked away from her. but Brittany followed him, "whose the little girl... you making some money for babysitting.." she crossed her arms, He narrowed his eyes at her, "she's my daughter.." he held on tighter to her hand. Brittany laughed, "please, who would have a child with you-" she gasped, "don't tell me... Gabriella had a baby with you.." she scoffed.

Troy gritted his teeth, gripping Haylie's hand tight, as he glared in Brittany's direction, "yes." her eyes got real big and her mouth curled in disgust and looked at Haylie, tilting her head to the side, she shrugged, "well she certainly has Gabriella's big nose and you hairy eye brow and I bet she's just as stupid." Haylie screamed, "STUPID IS A MEAN WORD!" she had tears in her eyes, Troy brought her closer to him, stepping dangerously close to Brittany, "don't say that about my daughter ever again, she is so much more beautiful and so much smarter than you so just leave and find some anal retentive bald guy to screw okay." Brittany scoffed and slapped him across the face. "Fuck you!' she screamed and walked away angrily. Troy touched his sting cheek and haylie looked up at him, "daddy, are you ok?" she asked. he smiled and nodded, "yeah baby girl I'm fine...let's go check out..." Troy was up front at the counter buying the movie. Haylie looked over and saw The Candy Store across the mall and her eyes lit up, "Candy!" she whispered, and she walked out of the mall. she walked into the Candy Store and looked in the back and saw Toys, "Toys!" she squealed and started playing with them. Troy grabbed the movie and he turned around, "ready to go Haylie Bug?" she was gone. "Haylie," he said, whizzing around in circles, "Haylie!" he grabbed the bag that had the movie and ran out quickly, shouting her name and not caring who was looking at him like he was crazy, "HAYLIE!" His heart pounding and his veins were feeling like they would explode at any moment, tears of worry formed in his eyes, "Haylie!" he ran until he saw a candy store, he ran to the counter, where a girl was, "excuse me, have you seen a little girl, she has a light blond hair, blue eyes with flecks of brown in them near the pupil." The cashier shook his head, he growled, "you're no help!" he ran out again and started shouting "HAYLIE!"

Haylie was eating jelly beans, she saw more candy everywhere and looked around, "Candy!" she giggled. and she got more candy. then she saw a chocolate fountain and her eyes lit up, "Chocolate!" she squealed and ran over to it and dipped her hands in it and licked the chocolate off her hand. Troy ran around the mall. he rubbed his hand through his hair, he lost her. oh god, his never gonna forgive himself. he walked back into the candy store and he saw her at the candy fountain. "Haylie!" she turned around, chocolate was all over her face and on her hands, she smiled with a giggle, "Hi Daddy." He ran to her, scooping her up in a hug and smothering her chocolate covered face with kisses, he set her down and bent down to her level, "Haylie never do that to me again!" he didn't mean to snap it just came out like that, but he regretted it when her eyes filled with tears and little sobs were coming out of her mouth. "Hey hey baby..look I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just that you scared me and I thought I wasn't gonna find you." Haylie wiped her chocolate covered under her eyes making her look like a mini-football player, "I'm sowwee daddy..." Troy sighed, "I love you Haylie bug," she hugged him tight, "I wuv you too."

After returning to home, Troy dropped off Haylie at Pre-school and he sighed once he got home, and he looked at the picture of Gabriella, he need to see her. he ran to his car and drove to where Gabriella was. He pulled up and he walked inside and went to the front desk, "yes, i would like to visit Gabriella Montez." he spoke the lady nodded and told him to follow her, when they got there, she told the officer and the officer nodded to go get Gabriella, "sit there, she will be with you soon." Troy nodded and took a seat across from the glass window. Gabriella came and took a seat and she smiled sadly at him and grabbed the phone, "hey.." she spoke. Troy held the phone to his ear, "Hey Brie..I miss you." she smiled and sniffled, "I miss you too, more than you know, but it's only six months right..." Troy sighed, resting his hand on the glass, he wished that he run his hand through her hair and kiss her pouty lips, "It'll be a long 6 months.." Gabriella sighed, and rested her hand over his through the glass, "yeah it will be..but...Troy, think of it as God testing our relationship," Troy smiled softly, "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you Brie..." Gabriella giggled, "you will have your kiss...I promise...but you're in my dreams everynight Troy." Troy sighed, "You don't deserve to be in here brie, not at all. he deserved it." Gabriella sighed, "He has money, and he got me in trouble, but it doesn't matter, his out of my life...his out of our life.." Troy sighed and he looked at her through the glass, then Gabriella changed the subject, "how's Haylie..is she being good?" Troy smiled, "she's being an angel.. she ran away from me in the mall earlier, but I found her...I was so scared to death.." Gabriella smiled, "I'm sorry, she does that alot, she likes to run off... what are you two doing tonight?" she asked. "were gonna watch a movie and order pizza." Gabriella sighed, "sounds nice... I wish I could be with you guys." "You know, I uh can't get her to sleep in her bed, she always sleeps on your side which is my right," Troy chuckled, "comes in handy seeing as my left ear is dead." Gabriella looked at him, "I love you Blue Eyes," Troy wanted to kiss her so bad, he wanted to hold her and protect her like Haylie. "I know what you meant ...when you said that Haylie was a connection to me, it's the same in this situation, Brie...she's both of us." Gabriella smiled, "Mostly you," Troy chuckled, "you on the inside..." Gabriella blushed and looked down at her hands, tears began to fall from her eyes, "Brie..what's a matter?" he asked worriedly. she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "I miss her Troy... I miss Haylie Bug. and it sucks that I can't see her here because kids aren't aloud in here... I miss her so so much Troy.." Troy sighed, he hated this so much, "Brie, please..don't cry baby.. it's only 6 months, remember?" Gabriella nodded taking in a deep breath to stop her tears, "Take care of her for me...ok.." she sniffled.

"I promise...she is safe with me." Troy felt tears coming to his eyes as well, suddenly he began rummaging in his pocket and pulled out a crinkled picture, "The mall...has this picture booth, and Haylie thought it'd be fun if me and her did it together, so...here." he slid a thin flat photograph under the glass, Gabriella picked it up and tears came to her eyes instantly seeing her smiling little girl and her Troy. Their eyes were sparkling, "Thank-" she choked on a sob, "thank you Troy." Troy smiled, "I love you Brie...so so much.." Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I love you too.." she said, but it was more like a whisper, The officer cleared his throat, Gabriella looked up at him, "It's time to go Montez." Gabriella gulped and nodded, and looked at Troy, "I have to go..." she didn't wanna go, she wanted to stay and talk to Troy. Troy nodded, clearing his throat, "I'll stop by tomorrow, Sharpay and Brandon can watch Haylie." Gabriella smiled, blowing Troy a kiss and resting her hand on the glass, "I love you." Troy put his hand over hers, wishing he could at least hold it and squeeze it reassuringly, He held the phone to his lips, "you're so amazing you shine like the stars, you're so amazing the beauty you are, you came blazing right into my heart, your so amazing you are..." Gabriella's lips were trembling, she smiled and blew Troy another kiss. "I'll see you, in your dreams Troy...your always in mine."

Troy sighed and they took Gabriella away. He got up and rubbed his forhead and walked out of the building and out to his car and turned to the drive-way. he pulled up into the pre-school parking lot and he jumped out, he saw all the little children walking pass him as he rushed inside to pick up haylie. Haylie was playing with a little boy when Troy walked in and he was sharing his candy with her, It was the most sweetest thing that Troy had ever seen. Troy smiled and walked over, "Hey Haylie bug." he pulled her close and kissed her forhead. "Hi Daddy..." Troy lifted her up, "You ready to go home?" he asked. she smiled and nodded, "what are we gonna do?" she asked smiling. "Well," Troy said, pretending to think, "Pizza and a movie with your old man sound good?" Haylie squealed with delight, and clapped her little hands, "oh daddy can my friend Jesse join us with his daddy...pwease!" she batted her eyelashes and made her big blues bigger, Troy laughed, "I'll have to meet his daddy first," Haylie nodded, "that wasn't a no! It wasn't a no!" Troy laughed again, he loved making his daughter laugh; she reminded him of Gabriella. Jesse tugged on Haylie's jacket, "Haylie, my daddy's here, I have to go.." he pouted his lip, she gasped and grabbed his hand, and walked over to his daddy, "Mister Jesse's Daddy, Can Jesse come to my house and play..?" she asked and put on her little 3 year old charm. Troy chuckled and came over, "sorry about that..but umm I'll be glad to watch him.." Troy smiled. The Father nodded, "alright, I'll pick him up around 7?" Troy nodded and gave the man their address and they went to his house.

After eating some pizza and watching aladdin, Troy went to put the dishes up and he heard Haylie and Jesse's conversation as they tossed the ball. "wheres your mommy?" Haylie asked. Jesse looked up at the sky, "she's up there?" Haylie looked up, "In the sky?" Jesse shook his head, "Further then the sky...she's in heaven." Haylie smiled up there, "Have you been there yet?" she asked sitting up on her knees. Jesse shook his head, "Not yet, But I will be one day.." Haylie giggled, and Jesse kissed her cheek, "your pretty haylie.." Haylie blushed, "thank you.. I think.." she giggled. Troy smiled, puppy love was adorable, he walked to the living room and leaned against the frame of the kitchen door. His little girl was pretty, and when she got bigger she'd be a real heartbreaker. Jesse was looking at his hands, and rocking his body back and forth, "Are you okay?" Haylie asked, Jesse looked at her. "I just...daddy says I'm sick and I take yucky medicine..." Haylie looked at him, "Medicine makes you feel better... that's what my mommy tells me..." Jesse smiled and nodded, "I hope so." Haylie giggled and kissed his cheek. "You will get better..me promise.." then there was a knock on the door and Troy ran and open it and it was Jesse's Father he smiled, "has he been good?" he asked as the little boy ran to his father. "Very sweet boy.." Troy smiled and Jesse hugged Haylie, "Bye Haylie." Haylie waved goodbye with a smile on her face, "Bye Jesse" she smiled and they left. Haylie looked up at Troy, "Daddy! Guess What!" she said jumping up and down squealing Troy bent down to her height chuckling, "yeah baby girl?" he said stroking her cheek, "Jesse said I was pretty and kissed me." she smiled. Troy mocked shock, "should I be worried?" Haylie giggled, and jumped in her father's arms and shook her head, "he says he's sick, can I make him a card?" Troy smiled, "well I don't see why not...hey I have an idea, why don't we make something for mommy?" Haylie squealed, and jumped to the ground, "it'll sparkly and pwitty, shiny and colourful and pwittyful, and just how mommy likes it!" She spoke to fast and Troy chuckled, and picked her up, "hey hey Haylie bug, you're losing me." Haylie sighed, "me sorry daddy..." Troy smiled kissing her cheek, "It's ok.. come on let's go into the kitchen and see what we can find to make mommy and Jesse something.." Haylie nodded as Troy sat her on the counter and looked through some drawers finding some construction paper, sharpies, markers, and Haylie grabbed a piece of construction paper, "I'm gonna make mommy a card telling her I love her and miss her.." Troy smiled sadly as he kissed his daughter's forhead. "I'm sure she'll like it babydoll." Haylie smiled and continued coloring. after a few seconds later she looked up at Troy, "Daddy, are you gonna make mommy something? I'm sure she'll like it.." she smiled. Troy smiled, "I can't draw to save my life." Haylie giggled, "I can teach you! Mommy taught me how to draw a puppy!" Troy chuckled, picking her up off the counter and she ran to the table, setting the construction paper and markers on the flat surface, Troy sat to her left, "I'd be honoured Miss Haylie." He said, Haylie giggled taking Troy's bigger hand in her smaller one and she tried to imitate her mother's flawless drawing of a puppy, but it turned out looking like a pig riding a donkey.

Haylie smiled, "hmm.. maybe your right.. you can't draw." she giggled and her smiled grew bigger. Troy's heart broke right there, she looked just like Gabriella when she smiled, Oh god he missed her, he missed everything about her, he had just now gotten her back and she was taken away from him. Haylie noticed this, "Daddy? are you ok?" she asked. Troy nodded and smiled, "I'm fine baby girl.." he sighed lifting her up out of the chair, "why won't you go play in your room while daddy takes a shower...then your bathtime and then it's time for bed." Haylie pouted, "can I sleep with you still?" Troy nodded, "Of course baby, I wouldn't have it any other way." As Troy got into the shower, Haylie was in her pink night gown with her pink bunny slippers with piggy tails and she looked into the bathroom. Haylie began playing with some barbie dolls and then she heard the ice-cream man outside. she gasped, "Ice cream man! ice cream man!" she ran into her room and grabbed her piggy bank money and ran outside with it. When she was about to cross the street, she stopped in the middle of the road and she froze. A big semi Truck was coming towards her, she couldn't move, she was frozen. "Daddy!" she screamed as tears came rolling down her eyes. and the semi Truck came closer until Brandon and Sharpay pulled up and saw what was about to happen, Brandon rushed over and pushed himself and her to the sidewalk as the semi Truck passed. Haylie held onto Brandon. "Thank you Uncle Brandon." she whispered hugging him.

Brandon picked her up, holding her tight in his arms, "come on let's get home to your daddy K?" Haylie nodded and hugged his neck. Since the door was open, Brandon kicked the door away as Troy came walking down the stairs in his jeans while he was fighting with a shirt over his head, "Haylie!" his voice was muffled and he tripped over the last step of the stairs and fell on his face. Wanting so bad to cuss and swear, but Brandon cut him off from doing so, "you always let your daughter walkout the door?" Haylie smiled, "hi daddy." Troy grabbed her and held her close, "Haylie!" he hugged her and then he let her down, "I told you to never do that to me again!" he snapped. Haylie began to whimper and have tears in her eyes, "b-but-" "No buts Haylie! Go to your room!" Haylie whimpered, and tears rolled down her face, she was sniffling then she screamed, "I Hate you Daddy!" she screamed and ran to her room and and layed in bed and cried her eyes out. Brandon shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Troy she was just going to the ice cream man-" Troy looked at him, "She could've gotten killed, or kidnapped or-" Brandon looked at him and crossed his arms over his chest, "Troy she's only three-" Troy didn't stop his voice from raising, "that's why I need to protect her! I promised Gabriella that I'd protect her!" Brandon grabbed Troy by the shoulders, shaking him slightly to get some sense into his skull, "she's a kid Troy! She is a kid with a sweet tooth, do you want to know who she called when the truck was coming at her? You! She called for you but you weren't there, so it's just as much your fault as it is hers, in fact...you weren't there! So don't put your head up your ass Bolton!" Wham! Troy's fist connected with Brandon's jaw and they started rolling around on the floor. They didn't notice Sharpay walk in, and go upstairs to check on Haylie.

Sharpay knocked on the door gently, "Go Away!" the three year old cried. Sharpay sighed, "Haylie, it's me, Aunt Pay." Haylie sniffled and rubbed her nose with her sleeve. "Come in.." she yelled. Sharpay walked into her room and sat on her bed and rubbed her back, "Sweetie what's wrong?" "Daddy hates me.." she sniffled. Sharpay's eyes went wide, "that's not true.." Haylie sat up, "then why did he yell at me?" Sharpay stroked her cheek, "he was just worried...baby doll...I'll go talk to him, would you like that.." Haylie nodded and she fell back on the bed and turned to face the took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to were the fight scene was happening, she walked over and started screaming, "Hey!" They both stopped, Brandon had a black eye, and Troy had a bloody nose. "Bolton, do you see what your doing? you made your daughter cry! she's upstairs crying her little 3 year old eyes out and told me those three awful words 'daddy hates me' she thinks you hate her Troy! so congrates on being father of the year!" she said angerily. "come on brandon!" she grabbed his arm and slammed the door on her way out. Troy sighed and he looked up stairs at haylie's door. he went to clean his nose up before he went up there and he grabbed a big Reccey Bar and hid it behind his back and he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Haylie sniffled, "please go away, please.." she cried. Troy sighed, he knocked again, Haylie sniffled and stood up from her bed. "Who is it...?" her voice was tiny, Troy twisted the door knob and only opened it to show his face, "can I come in Haylie bug?" she stared at him, her big blue eyes alight with tears, "that depends, are you gonna hate me?" Troy pretended to scoff as he opened the door a little wider and got down to her level, "now that is insulting...to you, how is it possible to hate an angel so beautiful like you?" Haylie smiled, in spite of how she was feeling, Troy smiled, "i see 50 watts there, if I tickle you will that make that smile 100?" Haylie giggled, and opened the door all the way so he could come in. Troy lifted her up on the bed and cuddled her in his arms, "we need to have a talk." he said, Haylie nodded, "I think we better." she bit her bottom lip, "I am sorry I snapped at you, and yelled at you Haylie...I'm just...I'm scared.." he admitted. "scared of what?" she said. "of losing you...I lost your mom once and I was afraid I was never gonna get her back... I'm scared that you could of gotten killed today...if anything were to happen to you...I could never live with myself...I love you..so so much.." she smiled, "really?" she giggled. he nodded kissing the top of her nose, "really..do you forgive me?" she nodded and kissed his lips, "your forgiven." Troy smiled, hugging his daughter tightly, "hey uh I brought you something..." she looked at him, her blue eyes twinkling, "what is it?" Troy smiled, "well it's big, and I'm sure that you will definitely spoil your dinner." Haylie laughed, "what is it?" she was bouncing now, Troy couldn't help but chuckle, "okay...but you have to get ti from the tickle monster!" she screeched as he started tickling her. "Daddy, stop it!" she squealed as he tickled her, "Now comes the rasberries." he lifted her shirt up and blew rasberries on her tummy. She giggled, "daddy! that tickles!" he kissed her cheek and put the reccey bar to her. "There you go princess...for you.." she grabbed it from him, "Candy!" she squealed as Troy opened it for her and she bit into it and soon enough, Chocolate was spread all over her face. "Good Chocolate." she mumbled with chocolate in her mouth.

Troy chuckled, "I love you baby girl," he moved a tress of hair away from her eyes, she grabbed his finger with her sticky fingers and also put the in her mouth like it was another chocolate bar. "Wuv you daddy..." Troy chuckled, slipping his finger away, "I have to go...go make up the bed, why don't you go pick out a movie huh?" Haylie nodded, climbing off her bed and going to their feeble movie collection, she picked out High School Musical 2. Haylie walked in as soon as Troy finished making up the bed, "daddy, I picked a movie." he looked at it, and chuckled, "oh no, High School Musical 2." Haylie nodded, "Zac Efron is sexy." she said as her tongue and lips were together. Troy chuckled and picked her up and kissed her. "don't use the word sexy, use...cute.." Haylie shook her head, "no daddy, sexy...mommy always said that you were sexy and it's the same thing as cute.." she giggled. Troy sighed, "I think me and your mommy have been a bit of a bad influence on you." Haylie giggled, and held up the movie, "watch it?" Troy chuckled, picking her up and sitting her on the bed as he put the DVD in the DVD player, by the time he sat on the bed and pushed the big 'play' button on the remote, the song 'What Time Is It?' filled the room and Haylie started singing along, "What time is it? Summer time it's our vacation what time is it? Party time..." Troy chuckled and held her close to him and kissed her forhead, "Daddy." she spoke. he looked down at her, "yeah baby.." she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, "You can always think of me as your little girl." she smiled and he smiled, "I know.." and they cuddled together and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

Gabriella sat in the jail cell, she sighed, when will she be out of here? she missed Troy and Haylie. then an officer walked up with his big keys, "Gabriella Montez?" her head popped up, and she walked over holding her hands on the bars, "yes." "Your free to go." Gabriella smiled, "really?" The officer nodded, " soon as she was out and ready to go, she got on her clothes and called sharpay she was gonna suprise Troy. Sharpay pulled up to Troy's house and Troy and Haylie were having a small BBQ cook out. "hey, haylie, wanna come to the pool with me for a little while." Haylie's eyes got big, "daddy..please..can I go.." she begged. Troy smiled, "sure baby... but be home before dinner, ok?" she nodded and Troy told Sharpay one minute and he lifted her up and got her ready for the pool. Troy sighed, he had a long time before haylie came home, and this was the first time away from her, what else was there to do. Gabriella on the other hand was walking up the steps and fixed her dress, her hair up in a bun, and smiled, and gently knocked on the door. Troy sighed and he opened the door, his breath got caught in his breath, "B-Brie?" he breathed out. she smiled, "hi Troy.." she smiled. His mouth went dry, and his eyes surveyed her body, she looked...beautiful in that dress. It was black and had a slit clean up the right side of her leg and stopped at her thigh. "Wha-what are you do-" Gabriella giggled, "they let me go, I wanted to surprise you and ...is it too much?" Troy smiled, closing the distance between them and wrapped his arms tight around her waist, whispering in her ear, "never too much with you, not too much or too little, you are just perfect." He kissed her cheek, moving down to her neck and then pulling away only to kiss her square on the lips gently. "I missed you too much..." he murmured against her lips. Gabriella smiled holding her hands against his chest, playing with his shirt, "I missed you too...I missed the way you hold me...I felt so...so awful.." Troy sighed, "Tell me about it, It was misrable here without you." he pecked her lips, there hot breaths breathing on each other. Gabriella smiled and kissed him passionately. "how's haylie?" she breathed. Troy smiled, "she's great...I got to know her more... she really is one of a kind." Gabriella smiled, "Cause Two people make one.." she giggled. Troy smiled and pecked her lips. Gabriella smirked, "you know... this dress would look great on the floor." she whispered in his ear.

Troy chuckled, "you know..." his voice was faint as he leaned his forehead on hers and peppered her nose and cheeks with hot kisses, hot but gentle, "that is what I was thinking exactly," he put his hands on her bottom and lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, he began kissing her lips with a hot fiery passion that had been building up since he hadn't been able to be with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers intertwined themselves through his hair and pulling at the little tufts at the base of his neck, and the same time, Troy carried her to the bathroom downstairs and shut the door with his foot, because they wouldn't get to the stairs and the bedroom in time when their clothes began to scatter off their bodies. Soon The dress was onto the floor, and so was Troy's clothes. Troy smiled she took his fingers and began sucking on them. and he smiled at her and he got ontop her and began kissing her everywhere, from her neck down to the top of her breasts. he smirked and she sat up and got on her knees and he leaned back and they began sitting on their knees kissing each other passionately. and he held her cheek in his hand as he kissed her passionately. hands roaming her. he was putting every single part of him into this, since she's been away He suckled that spot where her shoulder met with her neck and he tickled the tender spot just above her nipples and he kissed a path from her ear to her jaw to her breasts to her belly button and back up again. Gabriella wanted to fight the moans of ecstacy that were escaping her throat, but Troy just did these things to her. Gabriella let her hands roam him and then rested them on his hips however her fingers having different plans as they itched toward his shaft that was piercing her bottom half, so she curled her hands around it and started rubbing it and stroking it the whole length. He groaned, and bit down on her neck, she squealed. Troy smirked and began kissing around her neck and earlobe, "I love the way you squeal.." he whispered in her ear. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair as he entered her, "Oh Troy.." Troy loved this, he missed her so damn much. "I love you..I missed you so much... oh my god your never leaving again.." she shook her head, "I won't Troy..I won't.." Troy kissed between her breast and flicked his tongue at the crease in the middle of them, she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he did this. he soon collapsed ontop of her, his head laying on her chest. both of them trying to catch their breaths. Gabriella smiled as he moved up and pecked her lips, "That was amazing." she giggled, "it absolutley was..I missed you.." Troy sighed, "you have no idea how much I missed you.." he eskimo kissed her and she smiled, and sat up as he sat up with her and she grabbed a towel from under the sink and wrapped it around her and she looked in the mirror, "ugh, I look terrible." she tried to fix her hair, then her eyes landed on a red bite mark on her neck, she gasped, "Troy Bolton! You left a hicky on me!" she turned to face him crossing her arms, "are you trying to let people know I'm yours only.?" she smirked.

Troy smirked at her wrapping his arms around her, "of course, Gabriella you are mine in the sense that we have a beautiful daughter together and I want you to be mine in another sense as well." Gabriella looked at him, a feeling in her belly knotting it up in nerves, "Troy..." Troy eskimo kissed her and chastely kissed her lips, "Gabriella Anne Montez, I asked you this question three years ago and then all sorts of crazy shit happened after that"- Gabriella giggled and Troy couldn't help but smile, he loved her giggle, "-but will you do the honour of becoming my wife on this coming Christmas Eve?" Gabriella looked at him, feeling her breath hitch in the back of her throat and her eyes water, "oh Troy..." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing in his sweet scent, "yes yes I most definitely will." Troy smiled and he kissed her lips, and he pulled away, "That hickey looks great on you by the way." he murmured planting sweet kisses on her shoulders, "and It will be covered up." Troy smirked, "aww come on, It's cute." she rolled her eyes, "whatever." she crossed her arms. Troy pulled her close to him and she giggled, "I want to rip this towel off of you.." he whispered. "Troy.." she giggled, "I'm sorry to tell you and your little friend down there but you better of enjoyed this last time of making love cause were not making anymore love until the honeymoon." Troy scoffed, "exscuse me.." she smirked, "You heard me.. I don't think I stuttered." she tried to walk pass him but he held her in place to were she couldn't escape, "You know that's not fair..I can't last at least an hour without making love to you." She smirked, "That's the beauty of it my friend... to see how long you could go.. I bet you couldn't go one week without kissing me or hugging me." she smirked. He mocked hurt, "ah, that's evil...you Gabriella Montez are soo evil." She giggled, limboing under his arm and placing her back on the surface of the bathroom door. An evil glint in her eye, "what can I say...I learned from the best Troy Bolton..." Troy loved it when she smirked, it only turned him on more. Gabriella giggled, "and that makes it worse!" Troy groaned, "what?" she asked, "that...your giggle, your smirk, your scowl...your everything..." Gabriella blushed and giggled, "I'm just one big turn on huh?" Troy smirked "You are... someone as beautiful as you, would turn anyone on.." she blushed and bit her lip, "your just saying that bolton!" she slapped his chest playfully, he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I'm serious... when we go shopping and stuff, don't you notice the guys staring at you?" she paused, "hmm, not really.." she giggled, "do you get jealous Troy Bolton?" she smirked standing on her tippy toes.

Troy chuckled, "well now that you are mine," he said teasingly, "not anymore." Gabriella giggled, she was about to butterfly kiss his nose when the squeal of Haylie's chattering voice perked her ears. She smiled, "I have to see our daughter Troy." Troy smiled, "well one, you should get dressed first and second, she has missed you as bad as I have." Gabriella smiled, "well I'm not going to leave for a while." Troy smirked, "Awhile?" he pulled her close, "Your not leaving at all." she giggled and pecked his lips, "I got to go get dressed." she walked out the door then stopped and turned to him, "and oh Bolton." he smirked, "yes princess." she giggled, "how about the bet?" she leaned her body against the door. "what bet?" "That you can't kiss me, or hug me or have my body at all for one week... or unless your chicken.." she opened up her towel and flashed him then she let out a small giggle. He gulped down the hungry growl that wanted to raise up in his throat and escape his lips, but instead he just let his voice become all high like he was a horny 13 year old peeping on his friends mom, the moment made him shudder. "you-" he cleared his high voice to sound normal. "you're on Montez." Lord...Lord please help him. Gabriella smirked and winked flirtatiously at him, "good luck Pookie." she said teasingly as she slipped out of the bathroom holding the towel tight to her chest, and body. She went behind Haylie and bent down to her ear, "I missed you Haylie bug..." Haylie squealed and wrapped her arms around her mommy, "Mommy, I missed you!" she said almost in tears. "oh baby, don't cry...I'm here and I'm never leaving again.." Haylie bit her lip, "You promise.." Gabriella held out her pinky, "I pinky promise, mommy isn't going anywhere." she smiled, "have you been good for daddy?" Haylie nodded, "daddy is fun, I made you a card." she ran to her room and grabbed the card and gave it to Gabriella, "see." Gabriella gasped, "it's beautiful..I love it..and I love you.." she kissed her cheek. "I'm glad your home mommy." she hugged her. "me too." That Night and they had just finished dinner. Gabriella hadn't had a good meal in forever. she smirked at Troy, "you know, Your gonna lose." Troy's head popped up, "I don't think so montez." he crossed his arms, "oh really?" she got up and dissapeared into the bathroom. Troy didn't know what she was up to, but it wasen't gonna help him. soon the bathroom door opened and Gabriella stepped out in short shorts that showed off most of her butt and a gray tank top that revealed most of her cleavage. she began humming opening the fridge right were Troy was. He was dying right now. Uh huh, she was trying to commit a murder where on his head stone would read 'death by lack of sex' or 'death by sex tease' he shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, this was going to be a long week. Lord Help him, please oh God help him. Suddenly an idea hit him, a plan forming in his head, and he would put it action tonight. This bet got so much more interesting. Without making a noise, he got up from the table and walked up the squeaky steps as quietly as he could, however Gabriella noticed his lack of sexual innuendos and followed him to the stairs and then to the bedroom. She stopped at the bed, and faced the shared bathroom, he was stripping his clothes and testing the water. Humming to himself, and to Gabriella he'd never looked more sexier. She sat down on the bed, and clamped her legs shut, feeling them dampening, and tightening. When he got in, he was oblivious to her watching and she breathed, "the heat from the shower will fog up the glass door, it will." 30 minutes later, the fog didn't come and she was still watching Troy wash down his happy trail of blond hair, and then his stomach,...oh lord, this was a two way bet now.

Gabriella groaned, "think gabi, think.." she had to come up with some way for him to give in. then it hit her, she smirked and and she stripped off all her clothes and she was completely naked. she was playing hard ball now. Haylie was asleep, so only Troy could see her. she was gonna be naked and make him suffer. she smirked as he stepped out of the shower. she smirked and slipped off the bed and walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door, "hey blue eyes.." he looked up, and his jaw dropped. "Gabi.." she smirked and stepped infront of him and looked in the mirror, then she turned to him, "It's so hot tonight, don't you think?" she smirked. she had him now. So...this was her game now, huh? Well, Troy could play along, with out a second thought or second's hesitation, Troy smirked, and nodded in agreement, "yeah hot...that's why I took a cold shower, and that's also why I'll be sleeping in very thing boxers and well, no shirt." Damn, she thought, she mentally kicked her dear loving Troy. He was clever and cunning, but she was worse than that. She smirked, shrugging off the door, she moved to the mirror of the bathroom, eyeing her naked body with delight, "hmmm I'll be sleeping in that black lingerie that Sharpay gave me, it's thin and very cool." So that's her game? Troy could play way worse, "did I say boxers? I meant naked, I'm sleeping naked tonight..." Gabriella wanted to slap him right now, he wasn't making this easy well neither would she, smirking, "me too. Good night." with that she walked out of the bathroom, Troy chuckled, oh yes this bet just got a hell of a lot more interesting. How many moves would he try to make her squirm. Gabriella slipped into bed and sat there and lat her hands rest on her stomach. she needed to think of something and fast. then a smirk came on her face, the discussion of him being jealous. she smiled and ordered a pizza, "and yes have paul deliever it." as soon as she said that Troy had walked in and looked at her confused, "did you order a pizza? we just had dinner?" Gabriella smirked and slipped out of bed, "oh you know, I just ordered it for the heck of it.." Troy looked at her, not liking this, "why is paul delievering it? everytime he delievers it he flirts with you, and calls you hot.." she smirked "that's the point my friend...and I'm going to answer the door..." she whispered in his ear, "with my true self...naked." she smirked, she for sure got him. His eyes got wide and his skin tightened over his face, he looked like someone who had been flash frozen and was in need of a deep tissue massage. Gabriella giggled and as the door bell rang, "wow that was fast!" she said, jumping from the bed, ignoring her bathrobe, Troy followed her, 'Relax Bolton...she wants to get your goat, make you jealous ...well, I can make her jealous too.' he smirked grabbing the house phone and slipping his cell phone to silent mode so it wouldn't ring. He went to the top of the stairs, watching Gabriella take the pizza from paul, his eyes wandered to her ass for a moment. Hey, he could look. Seeing her walk towards the stairs, he slipped his cellphone under the dirt of a potted plant and dialed the house phone to his phone. He started talking loudly, so Gabriella could hear him, "hey...uh no I'm not busy...just going to stay in...yeah really? well, I love a good party, yeah...totally and you are so worth partying with. Gabriella? hmmm i dont know... I have to ask...oh you only want me to go?" Gabriella looked at him, and smirked, "whose that?" Troy smirked, "oh, it's marcy from the store, she wants me to go to a party tonight." Gabriella shrugged, "ok, that's fine, you can go." troy smirked, "really..." she nodded, "yeah, we'll have all kinds of fun." Troy smirked, "your not going, it's just me." she sighed, "aww. well pooey...well have fun.." he smirked, and then she stopped and turn to him, "just keep this in mind though." she walked closer to him, "while your out partying, I could easily just call the pizza place back and ask for paul, and he can come back and I can give him a real big tip... are bodies close together, him touching me everywhere, kissing me everywhere... kissing my senesitive spot were it makes me moan, oh and your favorite thing to do, to spready my legs and to flick my tongue at me... I'm sure he will really enjoy it... I know you do.." she smirked, she had him, she just had too. there was no way he could ignore that.

There was a difference between the words 'try to' and 'no way to' and what Gabriella was doing to him was under the category of 'No Way To', he gulped down the lump and growl in his throat, and the mental image in his head was shaken from his thoughts, however it'd find a way back in soon enough. Troy smirked, making his way from the stairs, "well, okay then you and him have fun and uh me nad Marcy will just improvise...you know, we used to that a lot, I'm pretty sure that's how Haylie was formed." Bingo, he thought, Gabriella stiffened and narrowed her eyes, bringing Haylie into this bet was a nerve and a turn she wasn't expecting to take. "Okay Bolton, if that's the way you want to play"- Troy smirked, "oh I do, I play hardball? is when I play Hardball." Gabriella smirked crossing her arms, "you know Bolton, I haven't kissed any other guys in a real long time." Troy looked at her, "what's your point.." she smirked, "Oh it's nothing, but it's real Ironic that paul will be coming back to knock on the door cause he wanted a better glimpse of me.." there was a knock on the door, man she was good, and walked torwards it to open it, "and that I might just do something I might regret." Troy stiffened, "Gabriella, don't you dare." she smirked and opened the door, "umm, hey Gabriella, you forgot-" then she pulled him into a kiss, she didn't like it at all, but she knew it would drive Troy crazy that another man's lips were on her's. Paul's hands made it's way to her butt and held it. His fists clenched and his eyse darkened, so that was her game? Well, like he told himself so many times before, he could play this better than she could, going upstairs he slipped some basketball shorts on and a zipper hood, that's all he really needed; he grabbed his cell phone from the potted plant, and called Sharpay, he spoke in whisper tones and begged the blond to talk to his friend. God sharpay was a pain in the ass, "Hey Brandon I need to ask a favour..." "Why?" "it's uh...me and Brie made a bet that neither of us couldn't go a week without touching eachother, so uh I need you to let me kiss and by kiss I mean make out with Sharpay..." he shuddered at the thought, but it'd be what drive Gabriella crazy. Brandon sighed, "okay for what ever reason, I have no idea why I'm agreeing to this, but mea nd Sharpay are leaving now." Troy thanked the big guy upstairs, "thank you!" he said, hanging up his phone and sliding it in the pocket of the hood. Troy walked back downstairs and paul smirked, "can I see you again." she rolled your eyes, "in your dream pizza boy." she slammed the door in his face and she turned to Troy. "Oh Troy, let's face it...you just can't win, now, I'm gonna go put some clothes on.." Troy smirked as he watched her walk passed him, "we'll see about that.." then there was a knock on the door, and Troy opened it, It was Brandon and Sharpay. Sharpay was texting on her cell phone and then Troy came up to her and kissed her. He didn't like it either, the lips weren't Gabriella's. Sharpay was suprised and tried to push him away but he was too strong. Gabriella came downstairs and saw the scene, her heart broke, this had went to far, with her best friend.

Troy pulled away from sharpay and he smirked at Gabriella, "I guess your not the only one who can win Gabriella." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, Troy grew worried, "brie..what's wrong?" "My best friend, you kissed my best friend!" she screamed. "Gabi, I didn't-" Sharpay was about to say, "No Shar, it's not your fault... how could you do this to me...here, take this back, I don't want it!" she slipped off the necklace and threw it on the floor and ran back up the stairs. Troy sighed and picked up the necklace, he had gone to far... she just kissed a stranger tto make him jealous, he kissed her best friend and that was alot. Troy turned to Sharpay, "shar, I'm sorry...it gone to far." Sharpay nodded, "your forgiven." "Umm, were gonna go, umm.. beach." Brandon said, "Beach? we just came from-" "Bye." Brandon said pulling sharpay out the door. Troy sighed and looked up the stairs. he walked in the bedroom to find her crying on the bed. "Brie.." she turned further away from him, "Brie I'm sorry-" "Go away Troy Bolton." okay, that hurt. Troy sighed, knowing he wouldn't get to talking to her now, but he'd try again tomorrow morning, or better, just to let her live in his house with only Haylie for a while; he'll go back on the streets for a few days. He needed to think, sighing, he grabbed a pillow and bent over to Gabriella's head, kissing her temple lightly, yeah she definitely tasted sweeter than Sharpay. He stood up and walked downstairs, he placed the pillow on the couch and grabbed a piece of cut construction paper with a black crayon, he wrote a note that had all of his heart in it; despite the lack of space he had to write on and placed it on the pillow next to the necklace, tears formed in his eyes, it was only temporary, he'd return to her when she was ready and they could start over. But, for now this was what was best for the both of them. The three of them.

Gabriella sniffled, tears rolling down her cheeks. The bet had gone to far... but it was her fault to.. she just wanted to make him jealous and so did he, they both got hurt though. she sighed and slipped out of bed and walked downstairs, "Troy?" she spoke. silence. she rubbed her arms from the coldness, and she looked around, then there was a knock on the door. she looked at it strange, and opened it and she gasped, she tried to close the door on them but they were to strong. the slammed open the door and she fell. she tried to run but he caught her foot twisting her around. she looked at him, "I wonder how bolton got you." he mumbled. her eyes went wide and she kicked him in the groin, "Troy Bolton shouldn't of left..." she looked at him, "what are you talking about? who are you?" The Guy smirked, "aww Troy didn't tell you everything... Well princess, when Troy was on the streets... he got into a fight with my little brother.. beat him up pretty bad... and now I'm back to hurt him.." she whimpered, "Leave me alone!" she screamed and he hit her head on the floor. Troy had his hand stuffed in his pockets. he was only a few blocks away from the house. then police sirens were heard, and Troy's heart pounded as they drove passed him. "please don't turn right, don't turn right." his stomach twisted in knots as it went to the right. "shit." and he ran back. The Police had pulled up and Gabriella came out crying. and the officer held her in her arms, "sweetie, honey, what's wrong?" Gabriella was gasping for air, "He took her... he took my baby!" she screamed. Troy didn't have to be right there to hear what she said, he was just about only 60 feet away when he heard Gabriella crying, "He took her! HE TOOK MY BABY!" His heart dropped and his fists clenched. "No," he whispered stepping back, "not my little girl..." he hung back, but watched from the bushes so he could hear the description that Gabriella gave to the officer, but it wasn't anything to go on, but what did catch his ears, was her next words and it jogged a memory, "he said that when Troy was on the streets he got into a fight with his little brother...he wanted to hurt him for beating him up pretty bad." Troy's heart ached, and he narrowed his eyes, "Eric!" he teethed. The Officer wrote down the description. "now, what happened?" she took a deep breath, "he pushed me against the wall and told me why he was there for. and he banged my head off the floor. then haylie came down, and she screamed to leave me alone, and then he saw her and he knew she was Troy's and he.. he grabbed her and I tried to get her from him and I begged him, and he held a gun to her head...and...and he left..oh my god." she couldn't hold back the sobs. "we'll find your daughter miss..we'll find her.. let's go boys." The officer said and they all began their investigation. Gabriella stood there in the drive-way, "this is all my fault...I'm the worst mother in the world.." she cried.

Troy didn't want to see her cry, and he most certainly didn't want her in danger. And he had the notion that by being with her would put her in danger, sighing, he backed out of the bushes, and-as painful as it was- started towards the way that he knew was the best to start looking for Eric. And if he knew Eric and his pantywaist of a brother then it'd be best to let them beat the shit out of him, before he killed them both for hurting what was his. God, if they lay a hand on Haylie they were to be the victims of over kill, he didn't care if he got the chair, he would kill them till overly dead. Troy began walking and then he heard Gabriella crying, "I need you Troy..." she whispered. she was scared, she didn't wanna be alone, she didn't wanna face this alone, "I don't want to face this alone.." she didn't know he could hear her, she wanted haylie back. Troy sighed and rubbed his forhead, what should he do? should he go and hug her and comfort her? or walk away? he didn't want her in danger though? he sighed, and he walked closer to her, "Gabriella.." she turned to him, she gasped, "Troy.." she ran to him, "what are you doing here? I thought you left?" she sniffled. He was silent, just letting his arms snake around her waist and rub her back soothingly. He didn't say a word, his mind was contemplating on how he'd find Eric and his brother, on the streets it was horrible to make enemies, horrible yet unavoidable. "Troy...saying something." he sighed, and pulled away from her for a second, "I'm going to get our little girl, but I want you to stay here just in case she happens to find her way back, and...I don't want you to get hurt." He rubbed his hands through her hair, "God, I-I love you too much to let anything happen to you..." he kissed Gabriella on the lips, putting all of him in it just in case he-no! He wouldn't let thoughts like that invade his mind, they'd occassionally slip through the barrier, but he wouldn't dwell on them. "Be safe." Troy was about to pull away till Gabriella stopped him, "Can't I come with you? I don't think haylie is gonna find her way back even though how much I wish she would.." Troy shook his head and stroked her cheek, "I can't let anything happen to you either..." she looked down and nodded, "will you have your cell phone on you?" Troy nodded, "Call me and I'll answer at the first ring." she bit her lip nodding and then he turned to walk away then she pulled him back and kissed him with full passion and heat and fire and sparks. she kissed him like never before, she cupped his cheeks with her hands. Troy cupped her face and let his fingers tickle her skin, he pulled away relunctantly, "I will always love you, and I will bring Haylie back...safe and sound." Gabriella nodded, "I'll keep a candle lit for you in the window." Troy smiled, and kissed her lips chastely, and Gabriella wished that she could hold him in her hands a longer moment, but he backed slowly making the 'I Love You' sign with his hand, she made it back at him and then he turned away and started on his one man mission.


	9. Chapter Nine

As Troy walked the streets of the neighborhood he lived almost all his life. it was freezing. and he was scared for haylie. she was probably freezing wherever she was. oh god he was so worried about her. he hated this neigborhood, this were the drug dealers, and rapist stayed at. he hoped that no one harmed haylie, he couldn't live with himself. "looking for me." The voice made Troy stop, his hand clenched, he spun around, "where is she!" he yelled. Eric smirked, "Your daughter...oh she's in good hands...I'll make a deal with you Bolton." Troy crossed his arms, "what!" "you let me beat the shit out of you like you did my brother, and you don't do nothing about it, and you get your daughter back, in one peace...cause she really misses daddy... she keeps screaming daddy please help me, I want my daddy, I'm scared...it's kind of cute actually.. she's an adorable little girl, it would be a shame if I would have to to kill her or rape her.." he smirked crossing his arms. he knew how to piss Troy off. "You lay a hand on her I swear I'll kill you!" his nostrils were flaring and his eyes were so dark that they looked menacing however Eric remained unfazed. He raised a hand to Troy, it resembled a motion to say 'be quiet', but then Eric smirked, "beating starts...now." he balled his hand into a fist and swung at Troy, hitting him in the jaw and flinging Troy to the ground and grabbing him by the hair, and thowing him against the wall. "Just don't make a move or a sound while I finish this.." Troy grunted with every blow that was delivered, when his face was swollen and his eyes both black and his face dripping in blood, Eric grabbed both of Troy's arms. He groaned in pain, Eric chuckled darkly, "my brother gets the final blow...hey Sammy! Get out here! Your turn!" Just then a bulky man, with a beefy neck came out, cracking his knuckles, his muscles made him more menacing than he looked but that didn't mean he thrived off the high beating up people gave him. "Lift his shirt..." he said lowly, Eric lifted it, it too was black and blue. Sammy turned around breifly, "I want a witness to this," Troy -as far as he could-widened his swollen eyes, his voice hoarse, "Haylie..." she cried, "DADDY!" both men looked at the father daughter, "aww how sweet, Sammy,. have a go..." chuckling but his face still in a serious mask, he took out a gleaming blade from his pocket, "let's have your little 'angel' witness this huh?"

Haylie's eyes widen, "don't hurt my daddy..." she whimpered. Sammy smirked, "aww, the little daughter is to the rescue, how cute is that..." sammy came over and pulled her hair. she whimpered in pain. "Let her go!" Troy yelled, "she's just a little kid!" he yelled. Eric smirked, "yeah but Gabriella isn't." he smirked. Troy's swollen eyes widened. "W-what did you do to her!" Eric smirked and Sammy pushed haylie on the ground and went over to beat up Troy. Haylie looked over and saw that Troy had dropped his cell phone, she reached over to it and dialed 911. "hi lady, my name is haylie, and this two mean people are hurting my daddy! you got to get here quick!" "Little one," the dispatcher said, "Can you keep the phone on the line? The police are on their way if they can track your call.." Haylie murmured a yes, she hid the phone where she thought it'd be safe. She put her hands over her ears and started screaming, "STOP IT! STOP IT! DADDY!" Her screams were peircing, and even with his sore muscles and limbs, Troy tried to fight back. "STOP IT! DADDYYY!' Eric and Sammy kept beating up Troy, and the Eric got out the sharp pocket knife, "Say Goodbye Bolton." he raised the knife up then the police sirens were heard and Eric and Sammy looked at each other, "shit." Eric teethed and they jumped up and tried to grab Haylie. "No! Help! Help! Rape! Rape!" she screamed getting on the floor and Sammy hit Eric, "let her go, your gonna get charged with rape!" Eric sighed, "fine, come on." and they ran off. Haylie was crying hysterically as she ran over to her dad, who was on the ground and his skin was black and blue basically from head to foot, "Daddy..." she whimpered, Troy coughed, wrapping an arm slowly-that didn't make it any less painful- around her waist, "I'm fine baby girl...I'm fine, your daddy's...daddy's been in worse than this..." she shook her head, "I'm thwee, not stupwid..." Troy chuckled painly, as he tried to sit up though it turned to a wince, "can I have a hug Haylie bug?" Haylie nodded and hugged him, squeezing a little too tight, pulling away when Troy winced, "I'm sowwee," Troy shook his head pulling her closer again, "it's fine...I'm just happy that your with me right now..." The Police officers came over to them, "sweetheart are you alright." she nodded, "me fine, my daddy is the one that needs help...help him..pwease.." The Officer looked at him, "You look pretty beat up son, were gonna have to take you to get some X-Rays and stuff." Troy nodded but was in too much pain to move. The officers had to help him into the police car with haylie beside him. haylie layed her head on his chest, and Troy petted her hair. As soon as they got there, Troy had a few broken ribs, but nothing too bad. Haylie sat on the edge of the bed, "daddy, why did you let them hit you? you could beat up anybody."

Troy smiled, "I was protecting you...remember this Haylie, I will always be there to protect you for and from anything that tries to hurt you." Haylie nodded, grabbing his hand, and squeezing his fingers. "I'll wemember daddy.." Troy smiled, laying his head on the pillow, "hey Haylie bug why don't you call a nurse in here so we can tell her to call mommy?" Haylie nodded and slipped off the bed, and went to go get a nurse, The nurse came in and got her cell phone out and Troy told her the number, The nurse dialed it and there was no answer. "sir, there was no answer." Troy's heart stopped, "w-what?" The nurse tried again, and then sighed, "she's not answering." Troy shook his head, "no, no, no.. she has to answer.." The nurse tried to calm him down, "sir, you need to take it easy and calm down." "But she has to answer, try again," his heart was pounding in his chest and the nurse tried to calm him down, "sir please calm down, you need to be-" "Fuck me being calm! Call my wife!" his eyes widened when he said, it but his brain hadn't registered the word yet. Haylie was standing at the foot of his bed, Troy continued to scream, "Call her! She has to answer!" The nurse sighed and tried to dial again, and it did the same thing, "she still didn't answer sir.." Troy shook his head, "oh no... no, no, no, no, this isn't good! I got to get out of here!" he said getting out the bed. The nurse stopped him, "Sir, you have to stay here." Troy lifted Haylie in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "fuck that! I have to go find her! she's more important than my health!" and with that walked out the room.

Gabriella sighed getting out of the shower, her damped curls falling on her golden skin. and wrapping the white towel around her body. she walked into the bedroom and looked at the phone, 4 missed calls. The Hospital called her. she gasped, "oh no, something happened." she tried to call the hospital back but it was busy, "Dammit." how could she be so stupid to take a shower when haylie was missing. then there was a noise downstairs. "Haylie." she spoke and she went to the top of the stairs and saw Troy and Haylie, Troy looked up and sighed of relief, "Brie.." "haylie!" Gabriella grabbed haylie and held her in her arms, "oh my god! are you alright? mommy is so sorry!" Haylie giggled, "Me fine mommy." Gabriella let haylie down and looked at Troy. "Thank you..". He winced, "No problem...the doctors had to fight me, but I uh..ow...kind of persuaded them." Gabriella stood up, grabbing Haylie's hand, and also Troy's, "what happened?" Troy sighed and then took a deep breath in, both cause him to wince, and hold his ribs. "oh you know, broken ribs, street fights, hospitals...the usual." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "why are you so sarcastic?" Troy chuckled, "cause I am." Gabriella sighed and picked up Haylie and went to go tuck her in. Troy sighed, he could sense she was kind of still mad at him, but he needed to talk to her before anything happened. he went into the living room to find the note had not been read, so she hadn't seen it yet. Troy sighed and opened the fridge and got out some milk and poured some into a glass and gently gulped it down. Gabriella came back downstairs and she saw him, "hi.." he smiled softly at her, "Brie, I'm sorry about the whole thing.." Gabriella sighed and walked over to him leaning her arm on the table, "It's ok...It's my fault too... the bet got way of out hand, and I'm sorry.." Troy wrapped his arms around her and pecked her lips. "Just answer me something,," he nodded, "how did it feel when I kissed paul?" oh how must he answer that? Sighing, Troy sat at the table, still holding his ribs, "well...it was like, the beating I got tonight...if that happens again-which I highly doubt it will- I'd give him the same beating, now my turn to question you...how'd it feel when me and Shapay... you know.." she sighed, and crossed her arms. "I..it hurt, and...like my heart had been ripped out and stepped on." Troy gulped, "she wasn't you Gabriella, your lips are warmer and fuller and softer, and your kisses are sweeter..." she blushed and bit her bottom lip, she looked at him through her thick lashes, reaching her hand across the table, "bet off?" Troy smiled, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently, "it's off." Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her gently but smoothly and he pushed her against the counter. his body ontop of hers, he held her backside with his warms hands. just how Gabriella liked it. Gabriella pulled away, "Just so you know, Paul's kiss was disgusting." Troy chuckled, "good...I hope you learned your lesson.." "yeah...to send the other hotter pizza guy.." she smirked. Troy frowned, "and here I thought that the bet was off..." he feigned hurt and pulled away slowly, Gabriella sighed, "get back here I was kidding," she grabbed his face and pulling in so she could kiss him hard, she pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. "you're my hotter pizza guy."

Troy smiled wrapping his hands on her lower back, "I got you something.." Gabriella giggled, "aww present time.." she giggled and he grabbed her hand leading her to the bedroom, "I want to do this right... this time.." Gabriella looked at him confused, "Troy.." "Gabriella, in my whole life, I never thought I would find somebody I would want to take care of... i didn't even wanna take care of myself until you... I fell inlove with you and you gave me the most perfect beautiful Daughter... " Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "Troy.. are you purposing again?" Troy nodded, "but with the right thing." she gasped as he grabbed a small black box and opened it to reveal a ring shaped like a heart, she gasped. "Marry me.. and take this ring to make it official." "It's...It's beautiful..." Troy smiled and stood up, "Buut I can't accept it.." he frowned, "W-Why not?" Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "That ring is beautiful Troy, it cost a fortune, and I told you a million times to stop spending your money on me for things like that.." Troy smirked, "this will be the last time then, but I wanted to ask you for real this time-Haylie picked it out..." Gabriella scoffed, shaking her head and grabbing Troy by the hand, and looking into his eyes, "you dangle Haylie in front of me like I'm a fish and I'll take the bait..." Troy chuckled, "is it working?" Gabriella giggled, "yeah...it is...yes I'll marry you." Troy smiled, slipping the ring on her finger, the chocolate diamond matching her olive skintone perfectly, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, Christmas Eve is next week if you want to get married then..." Troy sighed, "how does Valentines day sound?" Gabriella smiled big, "Valentines day?" he grabbed her hands and nodded, "The Day of Love.. It's the perfect time for a wedding.." she smiled and nodded, "absolutely, your right... Valentines Day..." he smiled and pecked her lips. "I can't wait to be married to you Troy.." she mumbled against the kiss. "me either brie..I love you so so much.." Gabriella pulled away then gasped, "oh my god, wheres your necklace..I threw it, is it broken, I'm so sorry Troy i did that.." Troy chuckled, "Baby, it's ok, it's in the living room, it's not broken." Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek and then he kissed her on the lips. "Troy, I kind of need to tell you something.." she blushed. he smiled, "what...your not pregnant again are you?" he smile grew wider, she shook her head, "no, umm I used your razor this morning." she blushed, "and your tooth brush.." Troy smiled, grabbing her waist, "their yours then-" Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, "no, their ours." Troy smiled even bigger and kissed her lips, with a burning passion that he hadn't ever had and the pain in his ribs was long forgotten. Troy stood up slowly, still kissing Gabriella and still holding her waist, "can I just hold you tonight?" Gabriella looked at him, she was hoping for more, but she couldn't deny those blue blue eyes, the right one she noticed was more green than blue. She smiled, nodding, "If I get to hold you in return...?" Troy smiled through unshed tears, he didn't want to lose her again, he was tired of all the drama and all the stuff going on, but if it meant being with her, he'd go through it all. She was his apple, the apple that he had to climb to the top of the tree where she was waiting for a long time. "Always Gabriella." He kissed her cheek, and just held her tight in the kitchen not caring who came in, this was their moment. They just were together in their perfect moment, "forever and for always."

**...**

A Few hours into sleeping, Troy woke up and rubbed his eyes, he looked down to see Gabriella snuggled up into his chest. she looked so peaceful. Troy kissed her forhead and he slipped out of bed and went to go check on Haylie. He gently opened the door and saw her peacefully sleeping. he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her cheek. she was so small and delicate. he wanted another one. he wanted another baby, this time he could be there for it all the way cause he was never gonna lose Gabriella or Haylie ever again. He rubbed her cheek gently, smiling, "I love you Haylie bug..." he whispered, Haylie has really good hearing. Because she turned over and grabbed his hand, hugging it to his chest and her little eyes fluttering open, "I wuv you daddy..." her voice was tiny, "can you sleep with me, just in case the monsters come back?" Troy smiled, rubbing the top of her head, "I don't think that they will, but I would be honoured to your majesty," Haylie giggled, and scooted over as Troy laid over the covers and curled his arm around her. Kissing the top of her head. Haylie snuggled up to him and clinged to his shirt. Troy held her close, she was so precious, he was glad she was home safe. "Daddy.." she spoke. "yeah baby haylie." she yawned, "wheres mommy's mommy and daddy." Troy sighed, "There away for right now.." "do they love me?" how could Troy tell her they didn't even know about her, he lied. "yes.. very much.." she looked up at him with her blue eyes, "wheres your mommy and daddy?" she asked sitting up and laying on his tummy. Innocent ears, was she even ready for the world of death yet? He sighed, "they left ...along time ago..." damn it, the emotion didn't stray from his voice. Haylie looked up, "what's wong?" Troy looked at her, "just-Baby, you know when your friend Jesse told you that his mommy was in heaven?" Haylie nodded, Troy cleared his throat, "well I was no older than you when my mommy and daddy..." it was hard, not to cry in front of a little girl- "it's okay to cry daddy, mommy says its okay.." Troy smiled, kissing her forehead, letting tears escape. "You are so strong baby girl." Haylie smiled, "That's why my mom says.." Troy smiled and cuddled her, "Your mommy is right... your mommy is right about alot of things.." she smiled, "can you tell me the story about how you and mommy met...I never heard it." she asked holding her bugs bunny stuff animal to her close, she loved bugs bunny. he sighed, "it's a long story.." she smiled, "I have time, I wanna hear all about it, from the beginning...pwetty pwease.." she gave him the puppy dog pout. "aww not the puppy dog pout haylie bug." she made puppy whimpers. Troy chuckled, "ok, ok.. come here and sit on my lap." she smiled and jumped onto his lap and held onto her bunny rabbit, "bugs bunny wants to hear it too." she smiled.

Troy chuckled, "well Bugs Bunny can hear it too," Haylie giggled and settled in her father's lap; Troy sighed, "well I was walking around on the streets and to be honest Haylie bug I was homeless and looking for food; and well when I got it I heard screaming, so I being the brave knight in grungy looking armour..." Haylie giggled and rested her tiny chin on Troy's chest "...went to see what it is," Haylie smiled got bigger, "what was it..?" Troy smiled and played with her piggy tails. "A Man was throwing your mommy to the ground and he was trying to hurt her," Haylie gasped, "was she alright?' Troy nodded, "I went over and I pushed the guy away from her and told him to leave her alone and I guess he was scared and he ran off." Haylie smiled, "keep going." Troy chuckled, "well she thanked me, and then offered me to go with her to eat for saving her... after a little bit of dinner, we talked and had a lot of things in common.." Haylie smiled, "you really are a prince...did you fall inlove yet?" she said in a cute voice. "Haylie, we fell in love-" "the moment our eyes connected and our skin touched, but that's where the story gets a little mature for you." Troy and Haylie turned toward the door and saw Gabriella leaning against the doorframe, smiling. "Woke up and y ou weren't there...got worried." Troy smiled, "she asked, and you know its hard to resist her eyes." Gabriella giggled, walking in and sitting on the other side of Troy so that if Haylie were on the bed she'd be sandwiched in the middle. sold the necklace so he could get me a dress and shoes I really wanted and couldn't afford," Haylie smile got bigger, "daddy, you really did that.." she smiled troy nodded, "Your Mommy was very important to me, and I wanted to give her something special.." Gabriella then said, "then your bonehead father didn't tell me about it and I didn't find out until christmas day.." Gabriella giggled, and Haylie smiled, "then what happened?" Gabriella smiled, "well I tried to take the dress and shoes back, and to get the necklace back cause I knew it was more important." Haylie smiled, but her lips were obscured by a big yawn. Troy was already half asleep, his head was laying on her pillow. His arm around her small waist, Gabriella smiled, "Haylie bug your tired, come on let's get to sleep and Troy-" she looked at him, he was nearly unconscious with sleep she giggled lightly and kissed his nose as she picked up the spare blanket and covered him up, it was the perfect picture moment of father and daughter. Smiling, she went to hers and Troys room, laying on the bed, knowing that Troy and Haylie were forever in her life.


	10. Chapter Ten

The Next Morning, Gabriella woke up to find Troy planting sweet kisses on her backside since she was wearing at tanktop that showed off her soft olive golden skin. she turned to him, "Good Morning Handsome." he got ontop of her and pecked her lips, "Good Morning Beautiful.." she sighed, "I don't feel beautiful, I just woke up.." Troy chuckled, "well your beautiful to me every single moment." she rolled her eyes and giggled, Troy smiled and pulled a strain of hair behind her ear, "Brie, I've been thinking about something." she smiled, "yeah Troy.." he smiled and grabbed her hand, "Let's have another baby." she looked at him, "are you serious?" Troy nodded, "dead serious, come on brie, it will be amazing," Gabriella sighed, "what if I get kidnapped again, then i'll be raising it alone." "That'll happen over my dead body and over my ressurected ghost," Troy said with sternness in his voice, Gabriella looked at him, "Troy...can we wait till Haylie is at least 5?" Troy sighed and smirked, "I'm holding you to that Montez.." Gabriella shot up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "it's soontobe Mrs Bolton to you Bolton," Troy chuckled, "I have no objection to that." Gabriella giggled and lightly pecked his lips, they pulled away when they smelt something burning, "Troy...whose watching Haylie if you're up here?" Troy held his jaw open like a codfish, "uhhh..." Troy jumped out of bed with Gabriella behind him and ran downstairs and found a pancake mess and the stove on fire. "Haylie!" Gabriella grabbed her and held her close as Troy took the fire Distinguisher and sprayed the fire down. after it was out Gabriella looked at Haylie, "you ok Haylie bug?" Haylie nodded, "I'm fine." Troy came over to her and lifted her up and kissed her cheek, "haylie I am so sorry." she giggled, "no big deal daddy." he let her down to go play, Gabriella smirked at him with her arms crossed, "want to rethink about having another baby idea?" she smirked. Troy chuckled, it was short and nervous, suddenly the tiled floor became more interesting. "Yeah well, me and Haylie wanted to surprise you with uh breakky," Gabriella chuckled, "yeah well, burnt pancakes?" Troy chuckled, "They were supposed to be chocolate chip..." Gabriella looked at him, looking around and grabbing the box of mini wheaties, "hmmm gourmet brekky is served."

Troy smirked and pulled her close to him and kissed her lips, "did I ever tell you how beautiful you are." he kissed her forhead, she blushed, "alot." she giggled. "I'm serious Brie... your so beautiful.. breath taking gorgeous... I have no idea how I actually got you.." he held her in his arms. she smiled, "well you got me.. and that's all that matters right?" he smiled and kissed her lips, "I'm just wondering, can we stop by umm our old home, I have some clothes I need to pick up, Haylie's toys, and some of Haylie's photo albums...and I kinda don't wanna go alone, it's a rough neighborhood.." Troy smiled, "I'll be happy to accompany you," he kissed her nose, "Sharpay and Brandon can watch Haylie right?" Gabriella nodded, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around him. "I can't wait to marry you" Troy smiled, "you're already mine.." Gabriella smiled, pulling her hand out of her pocket, it was his necklace, "I have a better idea for this..." Troy looked at her, she motioned for him to follow her, Haylie was coming down the stairs and seeing Gabriella looking at her, "what'd I do?" she smiled, "Haylie bug I have a surprise for you, remember the necklace that daddy gave me?" Haylie nodded, "The pretty one with a start and heart on it." Gabriella nodded, and got down to her height, she smiled at Troy, and back at Haylie, "We want you to have it." haylie gasped, "r-really?" Gabriella nodded, "absolutely." Haylie looked up at her father, "daddy, do you really want me to have it?" she walked closer to him as he lifted her up. Troy hugged her tight to him, kissing her cheek, "absolutely..." and here was the hard part of saying this, "just in case something bad happens to me and mommy you have something from the both of us." Haylie looked at him, smiling, "yeah but you won't leave...you're here forever!" Troy chuckled and kissed her forehead, "yeah, we will be." After Brandon and Sharpay came and watched Haylie for them. Troy and Gabriella headed over to the small apartment were Gabriella and Haylie were held hostage and the neighborhood wasen't safe at all. There were mostly drug dealers on every street corner. Troy felt uneasy about it and held Gabriella close to him. Gabriella opened the door to the apartment. It wasen't dirty, but thinks to Gabriella probably. Gabriella felt her stomach twist and knots, she hated this place, she walked into the bedroom and and felt a wave hit her of the memories of Adam raping her if she didn't listen to him. "you ok?" Troy rubbed her shoulder. Gabriella nodded shutting her eyes, "yeah..just the memories.." Troy rubbed her arm gently and kissed her temple, but that didn't make the shivers stop any less. She gulped slightly, "uhmm the dresser is over there..." Troy nodded, following her and watching as she put her clothes and Haylies in a bag and then suddenly stop as she came across something that made her eyes darken and her lips curl in a sneer, she fisted her hand around the handle of the drawer and pulled it all the way out, making a torpedo of clothes and newspaper clippings fly everywhere.

Gabriella looked at the belt. the belt that he had beaten her and Haylie with when Haylie did something wrong and when Gabriella tried to stop him. Gabriella had tears in her eyes and she buried her face into Troy's chest. Troy rubbed her back, "Brie..shh...it's ok..I'm right here.." Gabriella couldn't stop crying, she almost lost her breath. Troy looked at her, "Brie, please calm down baby, it's alright, do you wanna go?" Gabriella shook her head, "N-No..I need to get all my stuff... I'm sorry I'm crying, It's just...too painful to be here.." she sniffled. Troy looked at her, lifting her chin so he could stare into her eyes. He saw the tracks of tears were like paths that led to the pain that she had felt here. "Remember, Adam's dead...out of our lives, ours and Haylie's..." Gabriella nodded and buried her head in Troy's chest again, her voice was muffled when she spoke, "I-I'm just gonna wait in the car and ...can-can you get mine and Haylie's-" Troy kissed her lips chastely, "I'll be right out, but I want you to stay with me." Gabrella looked at him sniffling, "W-Why?" she stammered. he kissed her lips, "Brie, on every corner there's a drug dealer or a Rapist. I don't want you out in the car by yourself." Gabriella nodded and pecked his lips, "Why won't you go and just sit down, I'll get everything in the boxes and then were out." Gabriella nodded, "I'll just go get haylie's baby photos and personal things." Gabriella went into the hall closet and reached up quickly and got the box of photo's. she couldn't stay in there long. she brought the box out into the kitchen and started looking at them, while Troy got things. she smiled at the picture of Haylie when she was an infant crawling on the floor on the blanket. Troy came out, "hey, I'm almost done." Gabriella smiled, "Look at Haylie.." she giggled. Troy took the picture that Gabriella held out to him, she couldn't have been more than 6 months and she was very beautiful still. Troy felt tears begin in his eyes, he couldn't believe he missed 3 years of Haylie's life, well, "I'm not missing anymore..." he said aloud, Gabriella wrapped her hands around (well defined) arm, and kissed his shoulder as she lay her head on there. "I know, I kept telling her ...that you were the knight armour that would come to rescue us," Troy smiled, "well you both are my princesses, why wouldn't I save you? I'd do anything for you guys." Gabriella held her arms around his waist, "I know you would..and I'm happy about that, and I'm glad that you love Haylie..." Troy smiled, "why wouldn't I?" Gabriella shrugged, "You know, when she was two years old..Adam had hit her and then I got so mad and then he took the belt and he hit me with it.."Gabriella had tears in her eyes, Troy caressed her cheek, "gabs." she looked up, "After he was done, he left...I held haylie in my arms, and she said his not my daddy, a daddy doesn't hurt their children...she knew her daddy was out there somewhere...I told her he just had to find us..." she bit her bottom lip, "I just wish that you could of seen her be born Troy... held her for the first time...it's the most amazing feeling in the world...besides the pain.." Troy hugged her, "I wish that I could've seen that..." his voice was hollow, but full of emotion, he kissed her cheeks and ears and nose and eyes, and just rubbed her back. He drew in a breath, "confession, that's why I want to have another baby with you Brie...because I missed Haylie's birth, I don't want to miss another one." Gabriella looked at him, smiling, and wiping his tears that began to fall. She smirked, "You know how some boys are told 'real men don't cry'?" Troy nodded, sniffling, Gabriella smirked and rubbed her thumb in circles under his eye, "I say to that, Bullshit...it takes a man to cry." Troy chuckled, "what does that make me?" Gabriella stood on her tippy toes, and kissed his lips and then eskimo kissed his nose, she whispered, "the strongest man I've ever known."

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, his hands traveling up her back and playing with the back of her curls. she giggled into the kiss and played with his fingers. Gabriella pulled away, "Can I show you something?" Troy nodded, and she went through the boxes until she found a photo album. and opened it up to make sure it was the right one and she smiled and turned to him holding it close to her, "Troy, you remember when you said that we should be honest with each other about everything?" Troy nodded, "yeah." she gulped, "well, a little bit after you let, I found your grandparents before recently..before.." Troy's eyes widened. "w-what?" she gave him the album, "This Album has photos of you and and your parents... I saved it for you.." she held it out to him. Troy took it, slight hesitation showing in his stature, but his fingers wrapped around the oak spine and Gabriella walked toward him. She saw that he was staring at the picture on the cover of the book, "uhmm your grandma Kelly thought that a picture of the three of you on the cover would be-" Troy sighed, "Brie, you didn't have to do this for me..." Gabriella looked at him, "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." Troy smiled wanly and let his finger trace the picture of his parents faces, it was the first time in years he'd seen them smiling, the night of the fire he thought he'd never see it again. More tears formed in his eyes, "uh, wow...I haven't...wow, I feel like a child again..." he chuckled hollowly and Gabriella grabbed his hand, "wanna look at the pictures?" Troy looked at her "in bed, not now...this place kind of ruins any moment." Gabriella giggled, and nodded, "point taken, let's go." she grabbed the box and he grabbed the other, they walked out close together.

Troy and Gabriella layed in bed, Gabriella in a black tank top, and pajama bottoms with her hair up in a messy bun, and Troy in a white T-Shirt and blue basketball shorts looking at the photos of his parents under the covers, Gabriella smiled leaning her head Troy's shoulder, "You look alot like your mom.." Troy smiled, "Everyone says that." he chuckled. they skipped a couple more photos and Gabriella smiled, "you look like haylie in that photo, see the blue eyes.." she giggled smiling up at Troy. "you know that something to be proud of though." she smiled. "yeah" Troy said, smiling, "my dad always used to say that's the Bolton charm, the blue eyes...stare into them and the heart of stone can't resist." Gabriella giggled, and kissed his cheek, "I know I can't resist the 'Bolton charm'." Troy chuckled wrapping an arm around her waist as he continued to look at the pictures, suddenly he came to an older one, it was black and white and his parents were dressed formally and his mother was holding a bundle in a blanket. He smiled, he recognized immediately and pulled it gently from its bindings. "My parents wedding; year 1993..." Gabriella looked at it, "they look happy, especially with that bundle she's holding, I wonder who it is." Troy chuckled, and put the picture back, he turned to the beautiful brunette at his side, "I love you Brie..." Gabriella smiled, "I love you too." Troy got ontop of her putting the blanket over them, she giggled and pecked his lips, "Hey, I'll promise you something if you promise me something." Troy smiled and played with her fingers, "yes beautiful." she smiled, "I promise you, the night of our honeymoon, we'll make a baby.." Troy's eyes lit up, "Really!" she nodded, "But only, if you promise me, that you will be on your best behavior with me when were on our honeymoon." she giggled playing with his hair. He held up his wrists, "see these..." Gabriella raised her eyebrows and smirked, "what?" Troy chuckled, and started quoting a line from Justin Timberlakes 'Sexyback', "see these shackles baby I'm your slave, ain't no way I can misbehave." Gabriella giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing circles on his chest, "you like 'Sexyback'?" Troy chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying flat with her legs still around him. "It's sort of my theme song." She giggled and rolled her eyes, "only in your little fantasy world." Troy growled and he kissed her hard. she giggled through the kiss and they were interupted by a someone clearing their throat. they looked up and saw sharpay, brandon, and hailey smirking, "Haylie wanted to say goodbye before she came and stay with aunt pay." Troy smiled and got up and lifted her up in her arms, "I love you...be good for Aunt Pay and Uncle Brandon, alright." Haylie nodded, "I will daddy." and they pecked each other on the lips. she ran to Gabriella and Gabriella hugged her, "I love you... be good ok, and I'll pick you up in the morning." she smiled kissing her cheek, "yes mommy."

As soon as Sharpay and Brandon headed out, Gabriella and Troy had the house to themselves, "so..we have the house to ourselves." Gabriella smiled. Troy wrapped his arms around her, "yes we do my love... and I have a suprise for you." she giggled, "what?" he took her hand brought her downstairs, and Gabriella gasped, a candlelight dinner, with spaghetti. Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "Troy..a candle light dinner?" she smiled. He pulled her chair out for her, kissing the top of her head as he pushed her in. He went to the other side, and sat down, "Uhm Troy...there's only plate.." Troy smirked, and picked up a fork and handed one to her as well, "yeah I know, I thought it'd be fun to share." Gabriella smiled and picked up her fork and at the same time as Troy, twirling spaghetti on the four prongs and then popping it into her mouth; she chewed and swallowed, watching Troy as he fought to get the last bit of noodle from the plate and fork and into his mouth, she laughed slightly and pinched it between her fingers and put the other end in her mouth and started chewing, it wasn't long till their lips met and both were blushing feverishly. Gabriella giggled and pecked his lips. "Troy this is so romantic, but what is this for?" Troy held her hand, "Cause I love you, and you deserve to have a romantic night." she blushed. "A Romantic Night is Paris." Troy smiled, "Then let's go to Paris.." Gabriella giggled, "your so corny Troy.." Troy smiled "You have the most beautiful eyes Brie..." Gabriella blushed, "Troy.. don't push it." Troy chuckled and they finished their spagehetti and then Gabriella asked, "what else is there for this romantic night?" she giggled. Troy smiled, but didn't say what his eyes were burning for him to spill, instead he told, "it's a surprise that you have to look nice for.." Gabriella narrowed her eyes, but Troy only chuckled and pushed away from the table and pulled Gabriella's chair away, "come on, humour me." she sighed and pecked his lips, "Allriiiiiighty then," she swayed her hips from side to side as she climbed the stairs to her room and Troy looked at the clock on the stove, he went to the bathroom downstairs where he hid the suit that Brandon let him borrow. Of course he altered it, cut away the disco fringe and died it from blue to brown by rolling it and patting it in dirt. He smirked, it smelled earthy at first but when he washed it it was soft and smelled of plain soap. Like him.

Troy waited for Gabriella to get done. He couldn't wait to suprise her. Gabriella was upstairs finding the perfect dress, then she found it, It was a beautiful Green dress with a hint of white and brown and a different shade of green, with a brown belt that went around the waist, and a braclet. she smiled and put it on. Troy waited anxiously downstairs with his tux on. "Brie, are you almost done?" he asked. "Almost, I got to look perfect." she yelled. Troy smiled, "You look great in anything babe." she smiled and she came out, "what do you think?" she smiled showing off her outfit. His pulse quickened and his heart skipped a beat at the same time that his breath hitched his throat, "Brie you look...wow..." Gabriella giggled, and walked down the stairs, Troy went to her and grabbed her hand, leaning down to speak lowly in her ear, "close your eyes, this is the best part of the night..." Gabriella smiled, and did as she was told, God she looked beautiful. Troy gently guided her to the door of the back porch-the very back porch that when he first moved in, he spent nearly his first five paychecks rebuilding with no help whatsoever. He was sure then that his labour and sweat would be worth it and now he was right, opening the sliding door, he guided her out and kissed her lips. "Open." he was standing near a stereo. Gabriella was absolutely speechless. Gabriella looked around the porch, "Troy...this is...is..beautiful...you did this..by yourself.." he smiled and walked over to her, "For you..." she had tears in her eyes, "It's beautiful...omg, this is our porch, ours?" Troy chuckled, "yes it is brie.." Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him with her brown eyes, "I love it... and I love you..." she pecked his lips. "how much was all this...it must of cost you a fortune." she said. Troy smiled, turning on the stereo and letting the music swarm around them like a warm blanket. "It's for you and you're worth it..." Gabriella smiled, looking at Troy's eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love this song, Debussy is great." Troy chuckled, his cerulean blues glowing brightly under the glow of the light above their heads. "Shall we dance?" Giggling and nodding, Gabriella locked her hands behind his head. They slow danced to the music as they danced around slowly, Gabriella looked up at him and smiled, "wow, your such a great dancer." she giggled, Troy chuckled, "yeah, sure." Gabriella smiled, "I'm serious, your just...perfect." she layed her head on his shoulder as Troy held her hand as they kept dancing. "I love you so much Brie...your the only person who still cared about me, besides brandon even when I was homeless..." Gabriella smiled, "Troy.. I love you too. and don't forget your parents, you couldn't survived on the streets without them.." Troy looked at her, she smiled, "I have a feeling.." she giggled. Troy smiled and they kept dancing, he looked at the ring on her finger he gave her and traced it.

He was so lucky, he couldn't believe that it was him who was so lucky and fortunate and blessed to hold this beautiful woman in his arms and sway sensually to Debussy, despite the age and times he lives in, he loves classical music-his mom did and so did his dad...so does he. He tightened his arms on her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder, his breath warm on her ear and sending shivers up and down her spine. "Brie, you are the only that can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time." She smiled and blushed, "You too..." she looked up at him, her eyes connecting with his and kissed him passionately. Troy held her close to him kissing her with all of his love for her. Gabriella smiled through the kiss and pulled away and leaned her head back on his shoulder. The music ended and Gabriella looked up at him, "The song ended.." Troy nodded, "yeah, but our song." he titled her chin, "goes on forever." she blushed, "Troy you need to stop being so sweet..it's kind of corny.. " she giggled. Troy chuckled, kissing her lips gently, "yeah but you love it when I'm corny..." Gabriella giggled, and smiled, "that I do, I wouldn't trade who you are for anything..." Troy smiled and kissed his lips passionately but slowly that built into something more and heated. Their bodies became so close that a sheen of sweat began to appear on Troy's forehead, and that's also because it was getting a little...warm.

**...**

The next morning, Gabriella went to go pick up haylie from sharpay's and to the store. Troy stayed and watched the laker game. There was a knock on the door and he smiled because of last night and went to the door. his smile dropped when he saw Gabriella's mom. "what the hell do you want!" he snarled. she glared at him, "wheres Gabriella?" Troy crossed his arms, "she's out.." her mother digged through her purse, "well I need to let her know something.." Troy rolled his eyes, "and what's that?" "I'm not her real mother... and her father isn't her father..." she wrote down the name on the piece of paper, "this is her name and were she lives..give it to Gabriella." Troy looked at the paper, looking at it, "what do you mean your not her real mother!" he hissed. she rolled her eyes, "I adopted her when she was six months old, her mother gave her up.." Troy bit his lip, "what about her father?" she shrugged, "I don't know where he is... I guess his with the real mother...I don't know..but I'm gonna go.." Should he tell her? Troy looked at the paper again, 'Anderson' that was her last name? Sighing, he folded the paper and stuck it in his back pocket, and then he sat back down at the couch, of course he was too pondering and his mind was too full to concentrate on the game. Instead, his mind and thoughts weighed heavily on the paper in his back pocket, it felt like it weighed a ton or two, it was like he was atlas and the paper was the boulder. It was like a burden he had to carry, well one thing was for sure, he wouldn't tell Gabriella, he'd find this 'Anderson' woman himself and confront her. Gabriella came through the door with groceries in her arms with haylie behind her carrying the smaller groceries, "hey." she smiled. Troy stood up from the couch going over to her taking some of the groceries from her laying the on the counter and cupped her cheeks and kissed her. when he pulled away, she smiled, "what was that for?" he shrugged, "I felt like it." she giggled and unpacked some groceries, "daddy!" he lifted haylie up in his arms, "hey haylie bug." Haylie hugged him, "Daddy, Brandon and Sharpay took me to the park." Troy chuckled, "I'm glad you had fun baby girl." he kissed her forhead and let her down. Gabriella smiled unpacking groceries, "so, how were things here while I was gone." she asked still unpacking.

Troy sucked in a breath, "uh you know, the game was good" wait, who won? Damn it! Troy should've paid better attention. Gabriella looked at him, "who won?" Troy wanted to kick himself, he searched his brain for an answer, "uhh Lakers...I think..." she raised an eyebrow, "you think?" Troy shrugged and bit his upper lip, "ehh I may have zoned off a bit...you know, tired..." he feigned a yawn for good measure. Gabriella seemed to have believed him because she smiled and suggested he take a nap upstairs, he smiled and kissed her cheek and nibbled a bit on her ear, he was happy to do that because he had research to do. "Love you baby." Gabriella smiled, and looked at him, "are you ok?" she asked. Troy nodded, "of course..I love you." he said kissing her cheek and walked upstairs. Gabriella was kinda suspicious but she let it go and unpacked the groceries. she wanted to know what was going on. was it about her? was he having doubts about marrying her? she sighed, what's going on? she was gonna find out one way or another. she just hoped it wasen't something bad, she couldn't take it. When Troy got upstairs, he grabbed the nearest phonebook and barricaded himself in the bedroom for the next hour, so far he found 15 people in his area with the last name 'Anderson', it's a place to start so he tore the page out and pulled the note out and put them together; he'd start his search tomorrow. Sighing, he closed the phone book and shoved it under his side of the bed, and then laid down. He would find her real parents, she did that for him, he would return the favor. Gabriella sighed and looked upstairs, she was done unpacking groceries and she had finished making dinner. she walked up the stairs quietly and opened the door, he sat up and looked at her and smiled, she had had a plate in her hand with hamburger and fries and sat on the bed, "hey, I made you dinner." she said giving him the plate. he smiled and took it, "Thanks." she smiled and sighed, "Troy, is there something wrong?" she asked. Troy couldn't tell her he couldn't. "no, nothing.." she raised an eyebrown, "Troy...if your having doubts about us getting married, you can tell me.." she said rubbing his hand.

Troy looked at her, that was the last thing that he wanted her to think, "listen," he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "i would never have second thoughts about marrying you...I just, I am planning a surprise for you..." Gabriella looked at him, a smirk playing at her lips, "a surprise?" Troy nodded and pulled her on to his lap, he began rubbing her back gently. Gabriella smiled, "what kind of suprise?" she wrapped her arms around his neck, Troy smiled, "I can't say, It's a suprise...I just want you to know that I love you...so so much.." he pecked her lips. she smiled, "I love you too." she smiled kissing him gently. Troy smiled, "I Just want you to be happy brie." "I am happy." Troy smiled, "that's good.." she nodded, "I Can't wait till were married." she took a fry off the plate and fed it to him. He smirked, curving his lips around the fry but also sliding his lips on her finger as well, causing a giggle to escape her lips, "Troy you are so-" "charmingly sexy?" she giggled again and kissed his lips, being sly and sneaky and dipping her finger in the ketchup and dabbing it on his nose. "You're in trouble Brown Eyes." She giggled and jumped off his lap as he began to chase her around the room.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A Few days later, Troy had found her mother. he found her address, and he looked over and saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully, he smiled. he needed to find her parents. he slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and to take a shower. he came back dressed and he went over to Gabriella, "I love you brie." he kissed her forhead and walked out of the room. when he got into his car he started pulling out of the drive-way. he soon was in the neighborhood of were Gabriella's mother was living. he made his way up to her house and knocked on the door. A Woman who was about 50 something, but still gorgous like Gabriella, she had brown locks and chocolate brown eyes like Gabriella's, and even her angelic voice, "hi, may I help you with something?" "Hi uh my name's Troy Bolton, and..." the woman looked at him, she was about to slam the door in his face until Troy caught it, "I know your daughter. Gabriella." The woman eyed him like he had grown a thrid eye and four more heads on his shoulder, she shook her head 'no' and her lips curved, "I have no daughter, please leave..." she forced her hand and put her strength into closing the door and with a slam it shut and a faint click on the other side suggests that she locked it; well, Troy thought, that went well...or not. Troy knocked on the door again, he wasen't giving up, this woman was the only thing Gabriella had close to family besides him and Haylie, "I know your daughter, she's my fiance... and you have a granddaughter... please you have to believe me..." he said knocking on the door. she opened it back up, "Listen, I don't have a daughter...not anymore..I gave her up a long time ago.." Troy shook his head, "That's not even right, she has no parents, her parents are no good people." The Woman shook her head, "I'm sorry...but I don't want to see her, and I don't want to her to know who I am..I gave her away for a reason." Troy's eyes went wide. "why would you give away a beautiful girl like her?" The woman sighed and bit her lip just like Gabriella, "I didn't want her, ok." Troy sighed, before the woman can shut the door, he placed his foot in the way so it wouldn't shut as he dug through his pockets and pulled out a picture of him and Gabriella and Haylie, he shoved it toward her, "here, if you change your mind...that's what she looks like and that's what your granddaughter looks like," the woman looked at it, her chocolate brown eyes scrutinizing it like a dead fish. Troy sighed, "if you want to visit, the address is on the back..." the woman hesitantly took it, and placed it in her back pocket, and looked at Troy, "mi nombre es Anita Anderson, now leave me alone."

Troy sighed and turned back to go back home. he pulled into his drive-way and he walked in and he was hit by a pillow. "oww..geez Brie.." She hit him with her arms, "You scared me to death! You left without even telling me, do you know how scared and worried I was!" she kept hitting him, "ow, ow, ow, ok, ok, stop it...right now." he held her wrist. she kissed him passionately and hard, the kiss felt so good to Troy he never wanted to let go for air. she pulled away and she bit her lip, "where were you, I was worried to death..." she breathed letting her hands slide to his chest. Troy chuckled, "I know, I was er, working on your surprise...it may take a while but I promise you'll get it." Gabriella scowled at him, but it was all playful, and she rested her chin on his chest as she looked up at him, "can't you tell me what it is?" Troy shook his head and mouthed the word 'no', and kissed her nose, "I'm sorry but it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?" Gabriella giggled and followed him upstairs.

With Anita, she sat on the couch, it smelled of alcohol and ..well it was the same couch that Gabriella was er 'made' on. She sighed, looking at the picture that the blue eyed man had given her, she was only 15 when she was pregnant and her parents were stict catholic, she couldn't keep her and the fact that her boyfriend at the time was a secret to everyone and most importantly 18, ugh! She wasn't ready for the responsibility of being a mother, she had to take care of a lot of things especially with her brother who at the time was deaf and autistic and asbergers...she just couldn't add a baby to that. "They should just be glad that I didn't abort her..." she murmured, setting the picture on the table and her eyes going to a bowl in the middle, in the bowl was her Alcoholic Anonymous chips, she worked hard for every single one, she didn't want to go back to that past, and...ugh, wasn't Gabriella in that past? AH! it was hard, it was like the visit from Blue Eyes tore her into two and was making her think. Damn him.

Gabriella sat in the living room with Troy's arm wrapped around her. they were eating popcorn and watching The Movie The-Back Up Plan. Gabriella giggled, "Jennifer Lopez is so beautiful." she grabbed another hand full of popcorn and stuffed it in her face, "Your more beautiful." Gabriella blushed and there was a knock on the door. Gabriella jumped over the couch, "I'll get more popcorn, can you go answer the door Troy.." she asked. Troy nodded as they went into different directions. Troy opened the door and saw Anita. Troy's eyes widened, "So, you actually came.." Anita glared at him, "I only came to tell Gabriella why I really left.." Troy couldn't believe this he let Anita in and he held her elbow, "You hurt her once, don't EVER come back again.." he whispered. Anita took a breath, "you searched for me, showed up on my doorstep and practically begged me to see her again only to turn me away? No gracias pendejo, I will see her and only to tell her why I really left." Troy narrowed his eyes and glared at the woman in front of him, he was debating to slam the door in face when Gabriella showed up behind him and looked curiously at the older woman. "Uhm can we help you?" Anita smiled, she held out her hand, "my name is Anita Anderson and...I'm your mother Gabriella." Gabriella stood there shocked and looked up at Troy with her chocolate brown eyes, "I'm sorry, um, but your not my mother.." she said. Anita nodded, "yes I am, I'm your birth mother, I gave you up for adoption when you were a baby." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "But..that can't be true.." Anita nodded, "It is." Gabriella had tears in her eyes. "umm, why are you here?" Anita looked at Troy, "he found me, and told me to come see you.." Gabriella looked at him, "You knew, and you..you didn't tell me!" she clenched her fist.

Troy sucked in a breath, ready for her to deliver the blow of her hands against his head, hey she can pack a punch. Gabriella looked infuriated and ...broken. "How could you not tell me Troy!" he looked at her, grabbing her shoulders gently, "this was your uh.." how to put this? he smiled small and looked at her, "surprise?" she bit her lower lip and placed her hands on his shoulders, "don't you put those blue eyes on me! You didn't tell me!" she shoved him hard and then she kept swinging her hands against him. Anita took this advantage to step in, and look around, her eyes landed on the little girl peeking out from the top of the stairs, she smiled and waved walking around Troy and Gabriella and sitting next to Haylie. "Hey sweetie, que es su nombre?" Haylie looked at her with confusion, Anita laughed, "what is your name?" Haylie shyly looked down, "Haylie," she said, Anita gasped, "well that is a pretty name for a pretty girl like you...I'm...uh..I'm su abuelita, Anita." Haylie nodded but unsure of what she meant, "uh huh, nice to meet you." Troy and Gabriella looked over and Gabriella glared at Troy, "we'll talk about this later." she walked over, "Haylie, can you please go upstairs...with daddy.." Haylie nodded, "yes momma." Haylie ran over to her father and he lifted her in his arms, he went upstairs with haylie, he knew he was gonna get an earful later on.." Gabriella crossed her arms, "wheres my father?" Anita sighed, "he left...as soon as I told him I was pregnant." Gabriella glared, "how could you? give me up like that? was I not good enough for you?" Gabriella shouted. Her mother sighed, "Gabriella...you were a mistake ok..I'm sorry, but you were never suppose to be born, your father and I, we had a fling and one night stand and I never meant to have you, it just sort of happened.." Gabriella's eyes widened, she couldn't believe this, "how could you say that to me.." Her mother sucked in a breath, "I just did.." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, and tried to hold back her sobs, "I'll be leaving now..." she grabbed her purse and headed out. Gabriella stood there and sobbed and landed on the couch covering her face with her hands.

Anita sighed, walking down the street and her hands stuffed in her back pockets. She looked around, they lived in a better neighborhood, the amount of drugdealers on the street corners was not as much as her neighborhood, but it was also expensive. She sucked in a breath, the visit went well. She couldn't raise a daughter at 15, the fact that she told Gabriella she was an accident ...well, it wasn't supposed to come out like that, but once it was out she could regurgitate the words and suck them back in. They were out for good, the fact was that at 15 Anita was dying of breast cancer, up till two weeks ago she was in remission, two weeks ago her doctor told her that she had the cancer again and this time it spread to her lungs and heart, she had...well, it could happen anytime. Next week, next month, next year...tomorrow. She sighed, gripping her purse "I must be insane," she turned on her heel and began walking back to Troy's house, she had to make amends with the only real family she had left and she wanted to do it on their terms and meet in the middle. If she didn't have a lot of time left, she would look down on them knowing she'd made her peace. Gabriella went into the kitchen to find some orange juice. and Anita knocked on the door, she sighed, and went over and opened it, "please go away!" Anita hugged her, "No, I'm sorry, and i want you to know that I love you, and I really am sorry.." Gabriella sighed, "I..I don't know..please go..I need time to think.." Anita nodded and sighed and left. Gabriella sighed, Troy came downstairs, "hey.." she glared at him, and walked passed him, "I am not talking to you, and I'm not kissing you.." she crossed her arms. Troy sighed, the doorbell rang, he walked over to the door and placed his hand on the door knob and just peeked through the peephole. He turned to Gabriella, "just talk to her...please...please Brie." Gabriella turned her head, and jutted out her lower lip, her eyes turned downcast away from Troy. He sighed, and he turned and opened the door, making a gesture for Anita to step in, "Gracias..." she mumbled, holding her arms around her stomach, her hands had started hurting her. She hated dying slowly, it was...like watching a clock on your life tick away the seconds and hours you had left. "uhm I would like to talk with both of you, if that it is okay with you?" Troy nodded, looking at Gabriella who was looking at her feet, watching them shuffle on the ground, Troy sighed and lead both girls to the living room to sit on the couch, Anita sat on the far end and Troy between the girls just incase a cat fight would start. Anita drew in a breath, "I..uh...I would like to apologize for the way I acted before, I just have a lot on my mind, and...sometimes I just let the thoughts consume my entire thought process.." she giggled hollowly, and Gabriella looked at her, finally. Anita continued, "but I came back to say that, uhm I would love to get to know all of you, and, if it is okay with all of you of course...if not I'll just-" Troy interrupted her, "we don't mind at all," Gabriella smiled graciously, with a hollow chuckle, "Troy May I see you in the kitchen.." she grabbed his hand, and led him to the kitchen, "what are you thinking!" she screamed. Troy sighed, "Brie, I'm just trying to get you to be with your mom... " Gabriella glared, "I don't want her! She told me I was a mistake! I don't need her! and if you can't respect that then I don't need you!" she yelled.

Troy's eyes blinked, "Brie, what are you saying.." she glared at him and walked to him, "If you can not respect that I don't wanna see my mother then I can just leave! and you can be with someone else!" she yelled. Anita walked in, "If there is gonna cause drama, I'll just leave.." Gabriella crossed her arms, "please do, the door is waiting for you.." Anita sighed, watching Gabriella walk briskly up the stairs, Troy looked at her. "I'm sorry for her..she's just had a lot to deal with recently." Anita looked at him, "I don't blame her...it's just..." Troy looked at her, she was hiding something. "What?" chocolate brown met blue, and her hands began hurting again, "I gave her up because I was 15, I didn't want the responsibility and also because I was dying then and I'm now..." Troy looked at her, he couldn't believe what she just told him. He searched her face, maybe it was a sick joke, and she would point and laugh at him for falling for it, but her eyes and face showed no signs of joking. "D-Dying?" she nodded, "lo siento, I'm sorry for bothering you...it's just that...never mind, I'll leave now." Troy caught her wrist and looked into her eyes, "what do you mean you're dying?" Anita sighed, "I have breast cancer..." Troy's eyes widened he couldn't believe it. "how long do you have?" he asked, she sighed, "A few weeks, A month if I'm lucky." Troy stood there and rubbed his forhead, then sighed, "I'll talk to her." Anita nodded and walked out of the house. Gabriella was in the kitchen leaning over the counter biting her bottom lip reading a fashion magazine, she looked up at him, then down at the magazine, she wasen't gonna talk to him. "Brie," Troy said, "please talk to me..." she bit her bottom lip and continued to read, Troy sighed and walked over to her, and ripped the magazine out of her eyesight, she whipped her head to face him. "Hey!" Troy looked at her, grabbing her wrists gently, "just talk to her, talk to her Brie...the past is in the past water under the bridge, move on, just talk to her!" Gabriella scowled, trying to wrinch her hand free, "let go of me Troy," Troy pinned her against the wall, bracing his hands on either side of her and getting so close to her face, "no...I want to hear that you will talk to her," She looked at him, "I'm not talking to her! You can't make me do anything you want me to Troy!" she yelled. Troy pinned her down more, "Gabriella, She's your mother, and...and she's dying of cancer... " Gabriella rolled her eyes, "why should I care? she didn't care about me? left me with total strangers and didn't even know who they were and what they would do to me! and don't ever tell me to move on from the past cause I can't I just can't!" she screamed tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why not Gabriella!" she shook her head, "Cause It's too painful! I'm not talking to her!"

"I get it," Troy whispered, staring her in the eyes, "I get it, that you've been through a lot and you want to deal with it all and sort through it like files in a cabinet, but sooner or later you need to get over it!" Gabriella just looked at him, shocked that he was just raising his voice louder than anytime he had before, "My parents died in a fire when I was no older than Haylie, a social worker Gabriella wanted to collect me from the hospital but I ran! I ran away! Do you think that was dealing with it? For a child maybe! But, now I see it was me being a coward and wanting to hold onto the past," Gabriella was looking down, she knew in the back of his head that Troy was right, not that she'd admit that ever to his face anytime soon. "Guess what, I decided that I was done running when I met you! I decided that you were my future, but Gabriella, how can we have a future when you won't forgive and forget the past!" with that he shoved away from her and walked out of the kitchen, but stopped at the door, not turning around when he said the words that will forever stick with Gabriella. "Just remember, that when you think on the past, it's Satan that brings those dark thoughts back...you have no past, you have no present and future...you can't just act like it didn't happen but you can't not forgive it either." Gabriella's heart stopped, she knew that he was right. but it was too painful Gabriella sighed held onto the edges of the counter.. Haylie came downstairs, "Mommy, my dolly wants to take a walk around the park." Gabriella smiled, "come here baby." Haylie ran to her and Gabriella lifted her up and onto the counter, "Baby, can I ask you something?" Haylie nodded holding her dolly, "while I was away, were you mad at me?" Haylie tapped her finger on her chin and nodded, "a little.." Gabriella smiled, "were you able to forgive me? even though I left you.." Haylie nodded, "yes." Gabriella smiled, "Can you tell me why?" "Cause I knew you didn't mean to leave, and I knew you were coming back.." Gabriella hugged Haylie, "uhm ask your daddy to take you and your dolly for a walk, okay?" Haylie nodded, and jumped out of her mother's arms and ran to her dad, who was standing in the living room talking to Anita, Gabriella walked slowly to the corner of the archway between the kitchen and the living room, remaining hidden. "DADDY!" Haylie screamed, Troy smiled and picked her up, Gabriella saw Anita smile when Haylie reached out and hugged her. Kids, such a good judge of character. "Daddy my dolly and I want to go for a walk in the park...can we?" Troy smiled and kissed her forhead, "sure baby doll." Anita looked at them, "I probably should be going." Gabriella sighed, this was it, she had to do it, for herself. "Wait..Anita.." she walked out stopped, she bit her lip. everyone looked at her, even Troy, her eyes connected with his and she tore them away, "Would you like to join us... to go to the park...?" she asked. Anita looked at her, "are you sure Gabriella?" Gabriella nodded, "positive.. do you want to?" Anita looked at her, and smiled, adjusting the strap of her purse so it sat evenly on her shoulder. "I would love too..." Gabriella smiled and looked down at the ground, not ready to meet Troy's eyes yet. She knew eventually that he'd want to talk to her, just not now. She didn't want to deal with it now.

As they walked through the park, Troy behind haylie while she pushed her stroller, and Gabriella and Anita talking to each other behind them. "So, um, what do you do for your job?" she asked. Gabriella sighed, "Looking for one right now, but I really want to go into fashion... like work with the designers and stuff..and draw new ideas.." Anita smiled, "Do you have any drawlings?" Gabriella nodded, "yeah, but there nothing like what a model would wear, but I'm trying.." "Have you always been into fashion?" Gabriella shook her head, "other then that I like to work with animals or help people...but fashion is really what I'm all about and can work with." Gabriella said looking down at her feet as they walked passed each other. Anita couldn't believe how much this young woman looked so much like her, but in her opinion much more prettier. "Uhmm I can show you some old clothes that su abuela gave me...there old, but they could give you ideas or something." Gabriella looked up at her, her hands still playing with the hem of her shirt, "Yeah, sure...okay I'd uh like that..." Anita smiled and slipped out of her purse some pictures of clothes, "I'm trying to sale them, and I've been putting them on the internet." Gabriella held the pictures in her hands and she gasped at them, They were totally her style and totally cute. "There amazing, and you don't use them?" Anita shook her head, "I don't really want them.." Gabriella looked at them, "Could I have them?" Anita smiled and nodded, "Sure.." Gabriella smiled and gave her back the pictures, her mother wasen't that bad, she was actually loving the time with her mother, but something was missing, who was her father? Gabriella bit her lip, looking at the pictures and debating how to ask, but deciding the blunt way was the best route to take. "Uhm, who is my dad?" Anita looked at her, clearing her throat and suddenly became very interested in the strap of her purse, "Uh he -he left when I told him I was pregnant with you, I haven't seen him since..." Gabriella grabbed her elbow gently, "but who is he?" Anita played with her fingers, "Unimportant, he's unimportant." Gabriella crossed her arms, "Anita, I have the right to know who he is... his my father.." Anita sighed and looked down at the ground, "You really wanna know who he is?" Gabriella nodded, "Very much..please.." Anita sighed and looked at her, "His Name is James Montez." Gabriella looked down at the ground, "oh.." Anita frowned, "I'm sorry.." "did you love him?" Gabriella asked. Anita nodded, "very much, but I was fifteen and he was eighteen...it was illegal.." Gabriella's eyes widened, "is that why you gave me up.." Anita looked up at her, "I...I was 15 and stupid, and...dying, I couldn't handle the stress that a baby gave me, and I didn't have help at all. So, yes...that's why." they continued to walk in silence and both women tried so hard to find something to talk about, but the only thing that Anita could think of was spanish songs and that stud in High School Musical who was funny and had the obscene hair that looked like he was electrocuted. Gabriella could think of only one thing, "So, the man who left you ended up adopting his real daughter?" She smirked, "I could have fun with this.."

Anita looked at the time on her watch, "It's getting late, I should get going..." Gabriella nodded and Troy said, "It was nice of you to join us Anita.." she nodded and smiled, "It was..Thank you..Bye Gabriella, Bye Troy.." she looked at Haylie, "Bye Haylie.." Haylie smiled and waved goodbye, "goodbye lady." Gabriella laughed as Anita walked the other direction home, she dare didn't look at Troy, she didn't want to talk to him. Troy sighed, he was glad that Gabriella saw sense, but she would have to talk to him eventually, she was probably afraid that he'd blow up at her again. He had to do that, she was being a stubborn hard ass. "Haylie, you want mommy to hold you?" Haylie mumbled a yes and hugged her dolly to her chest as Troy handed the stroller to Gabriella and they walked home. Gabriella's mind still turning as she thought of how to get her apparently blood related father and her real mother together in the same room. It would be difficult, but she'd have to try something, "What are you thinking about?" Troy asked, she looked at him, for the first time that afternoon, "uh...er, nothing." Troy narrowed his eyes, "It doesn't sound like nothing..." should he be worried? Gabriella sighed and carried haylie into her room and layed her in the bed and put the blanket over her and layed her dolly with her, "It's nothing." she stated walking out of the room passing him and into the kitchen getting a bottled water out of the fridge, "Brie, I know something bothering you, I can tell.." Gabriella bit her lip, "It doesn't matter, can we drop it.." she said getting aggervated. "Brie, come on tell me, were suppose to trust each other.." "There's nothing to talk about Troy!" he pinned her down to the fridge, "yes there is.. just tell me and I'll leave it.." she shook her head, "why do you care so much what's bothering me! There's nothing Bothering me!" Toy looked at her, "Brie, just tell me what's-" then she spit in his face.

Troy backed his head away, his hand in reflex going to his face, wiping her spit and Gabriella ran away when she got the chance, she ran to the downstairs bathroom and locked the door as soon as she shut it. She didn't want to deal with Troy right now, she just felt...sick. Seriously sick of it all, sick to her stomach, oh wait, she actually feels sick. Gabriella kneeled in front of the toilet and lifted up the seat and threw up the contents in her stomach, then she rested her head on the porcelain of the toilet bowl, but she couldn't relax not with the ache in her stomach and the ..."Ouch," she mumbled, bringing her knees underneath her and her arms wrapping around her pained stomach. She groaned, "ow ow ow," she began rocking back and forth to try and ease the pain, but it seemed to get worse, her eyes closed and she felt tears run down her cheeks. What was wrong with her? A knock on the door sounded, "Brie...Brie come on let's talk..." she looked at the door, and winced when a stabbing pain shot through her stomach. Her whole body began to shake, her head pounded like a jackhammer was inside it, and Troy rattling the handle of the bathroom door did not help at all. "Hijole! Stop it!" Troy jiggled the door handle once more, "Brie are you okay?" he got no reply, well unless you count a pained groan and a spanish word that sounded like a swear word as a reply then yeah he got one. "Brie, I'm coming in!" Gabriella looked up at the door when he yelled through the door, seeing the hinches shake with each powerful kick he delivered to it.

Gabriella looked at him, and he rushed over to her, "Brie, what's going on?" she held onto her stomach, "ow, ow, ow.." she had tears in her eyes, "My S-s-s-s-tomach...it hurts so much..." she shut her eyes. "Does it hurt real bad.." she nodded, "come on, were going to the hospital, Hands around my neck." he said as he lifted her bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck. he sat her in the passenger seat and he held her hand and kissed it, "I'm gonna go call Shar and Brandon to watch Haylie.." He ran inside the house. Gabriella held onto her stomach, she hated this pain so much, she didn't know what was going on with her. moments later Troy had came back and Sharpay and Brandon had got there, and Troy and Gabriella headed to the hospital. when they sat in the room, Gabriella sat in the chair holding her stomach, "ow, ow, ow, ow.." she cried. Troy wrapped his arms around her holding her close, "shh..it's ok..it's ok." The Doctor came in, "Miss Montez... I have some bad news for you.." Gabriella nodded, "y-yea?" she stammered. "You were pregnant, and you miscarried... were very sorry Gabriella..." Gabriella's eyes widened, "I-I was...P-Pregnant.." There were no words for what was going through Gabriella's head, or Troy's. Gabriella's mouth flopped like a fish on the deck of a ship, "how-how..." the doctor looked at the clipboard once more, "there's more." Troy looked at the good doctor, "more? what else is there?" The doctor looked at the couple, "uhmm she also has appendicitus, we suggest moving her to a room here and sergery will be tomorrow, it's the soonest." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Surgery...I can't have surgery, I can't..I wont- ow..." The doctor looked at them and then said, "I'll be back soon..." and left. Gabriella had tears in her eyes, and not just cause of the pain, but the loss of there baby. "ow, ow, ow, ow.." she kept saying. Troy helped her on the bed and she leaned back on it. she looked up at him, "I am not having surgery Troy..I am not..ow ow ow ow.." she held her stomach.

Troy grabbed her hand, "do you know appendicitus can kill you?" he had to be blunt about. Gabriella looked at him, "yes I knew that...but, I-I just don't want to do it...the idea of knives and tubes and wires...and-and..." Troy smirked, figuring out what was going on here, "you're afraid." maybe he should try a little reverse psychology here. Gabriella looked at him, sputtering her answer, "I am pfft not afraid! Pfft! What would give you that idea!" Troy smirked on the inside, yeah she was afraid. "It's okay to be afraid, I mean men are the best at handling surgeries...it's okay." She glared at him, "exscuse me.." he chuckled, "I understand completely..Man are just more brave enough to have surgery then woman are.." she scoffed at him, "exscuse me, I am not afraid.." Troy smirked, "prove it." Gabriella crossed her arms, "I will..." Troy kept smirking, "But not by having surgery..." she huffed. "Brie, stop being scared. it's not that bad." she glared at him, "not that bad? exscuse me.." she pulled his shirt so their faces were inches apart, "I have dealt with pain the has been unberable to have, and I've squeezed some the size of a watermelon! and your saying I'm afraid!" Troy chuckled, grabbing her hands, "I can imagine, now...be a brave woman-the one I know you to be and go through with this, prove me wrong.." Gabriella scowled at him, removing her hands from his and crossing them over her chest, but only to have her hands find her stomach again, "Ow..hijole!" Troy kissed her cheek, "you'll be fine...I promise." she looked at him, "I'm holding you to that promise." Troy smirked and kissed her passionately on the lips and it became heated and she pulled away, "hey, what was that for doll face.." she giggled, "I remember when you first called me that... I can remember like it was yesterday.."

_(Flashback)_

_they began walking the streets of New York. "...just so you know...I'm alone for Christmas too.." "Is that so, Doll face?" Troy asked, chuckling when Gabriella blushed and tipped her head down, making a curtain around her face with her long, midnight coloured locks. "Well no need to blush about it." she looked up, seeing his stony gaze stare straight ahead. She gulped and walked a little closer to him, he looked at her. "I hate being alone for Christmas." she said, Troy sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You get used to it..." he breathed out._

_Gabriella's hands went to his neck and started playing with the hairs at the base, she giggled when his hands tickled down her sides. "Troy," she giggled, pulling back slightly, but Troy wasn't going to let her go that easily. She smiled as she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him an inch away-okay, that was a lie, it was more like an inch and a half. Troy looked at her with a flushed face and pouting lips. "What'd you do that for Dollface?" he asked, she laughed and playfully punched his chest and grabbed his hand._

_(End Of Flasback.)_

Troy chuckled, "you did look like a doll, a cute doll with rosey cheeks and big brown eyes..." Gabriella giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder, Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and drew circle patterns on her back, she sighed, and started playing with his fingers on his other hand, "Troy...I'm sorry I spit on you." Troy chuckled, "I've had a lot worse than that believe me, but apology accepted." It was silent for a moment, then Troy looked at the ceiling and he thought of something, "you know what...I actually remember the first time you and me ahd lunch together, and it was at the fancy-schmancy restaurant where everyone was looking at me like a was an insect with two heads." Gabriella giggled, turning her head slightly to see into his eyes, "if those stares bothered you, you were marvelous at hiding them." Troy chuckled, kissing her nose gently, then her lips gently as well, "I'm a good actor when I want to be." Gabriella giggled, and he layed in the bed with her, and she wrapped her arm around his waist, "have you had any surgeries done?" she asked, Troy sighed, "when I was 3, I had my tonsles taken out, but that's it.." Gabriella buried her face into his chest, "Brie..what's wrong?" she had tears in her eyes, and sniffled, "I just can't...believe it.." Troy looked at her, "what?" she looked at him, "I didn't have any signs of pregnancy, and...and I lost it...oh god..Troy I swear, even though I wasen't ready for a baby again, I would never try to kill it...oh my god... please don't hate me.." she buried her face into his chest.

"Hey," Troy said, lifting her chin with his hand, "look at me...only at me, I would never hate you-get agravated, frustrated maybe, but never hate...you are the one person I can never hate Gabriella." Gabriella sniffled and smiled wanly, Troy kissed her lips gently and rubbed her back soothingly, but the kiss was short lived, having the doctor come in saying that the surgery is nearly prepared for, but they'll take Gabriella up there anyway. Sadly, Troy wasn't allowed in the O.R. just in the waiting room or her room, Gabriella layed her head on Troy's chest, "I-I don't wanna go in there alone.." she sniffled. Troy pulled her away and looked into her eyes, "Brie, baby..I promise.. It's gonna work out fine... I'll be here waiting for you when you get back.." Gabriella nodded and kissed him one last time, "I love you.." Troy nodded, "I love you too Brie..." and then they took her to perform surgery.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Troy waited patiently in the waiting room waiting for her surgery to be done. he was very nervous for her, he wished that she didn't lose the baby, he wanted the baby so much. The doctor came out and smiled, "The Surgery went fine, but she's asleep." Troy smiled, "great...sleep is good...real good.." he said. The Doctor smiled and he followed him to her room. he saw Gabriella asleep in the room. "how long will she be asleep for?" Troy asked. The doctor smiled, "in an hour or two.." An hour, what would Troy do in an hour? Thinking on his feet, ...he came up with nothing. Nothing at all. Blowing out a huff of air, he sat down in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly and sometimes kissing her knuckles gently; most of the time he just sat there singing gently to her, "you know the words once upon a time, makes you listen there's a reason, and when you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after.." Gabriella stirred a bit in her sleep, but didn't wake, Troy smiled and ran a hand through her hair, continuing to sing softly, "your harmony to the melody, it's echoing inside my head, a single voice above the noise, like a common thread, hmm you're pulling me." Gabriella heard his singing and woke up, and she smiled, "Beautiful Singing." she mumbled. Troy smiled, "not as beautiful as you." she blushed, "Have I had surgery yet?" she asked, Troy nodded, "yeah you did.." she giggled, "ha! that wasen't so bad.." Troy stroked her cheek, "you feeling any better?" she sighed, "a little..." Troy smiled, "what's wrong?" "I've been thinking about my dad." A knot formed in his belly, "what about him?" Gabriella looked at him, biting her lip, "Anit-my mom told me that my father's name is 'James Montez' and the guy that [apparently] adopted me is named James..." Troy narrowed his eyes, Gabriella continued, "it's just strange how he left because he didn't want to be my father and yet he ended up being my father..." Troy looked at her, "what do you mean?" Gabriella looked at him, "I'm saying that I think that Greg 'My Father' is really my uncle.." Troy looked at her and then said, "Brie...are you sure?" She nodded, "I think so..I mean.. It just make sense..I don't even know what I'm saying...god this is so confusing..." she said as tears fell from her eyes, "I want to meet my real dad, I wanna know his story..I want to know what he had against me being born.."

Troy rubbed circles on her hand, and kissed her forehead, "Hey it's fine...we can look for him..." she she sniffled and continued to play with his fingers, "you found my mother and...uh I never uh thank you-" Troy looked at her, "there's no need for that Brie," she looked at him, "but I want to thank you, I'm just sorry I didn't say it sooner." Troy smiled, "well your welcome," his lips gently grazed her lips, his hand going to her stomach and gently drawing badly shapen butterflies. She hissed, Troy pulled away, "Sorry.." she smiled, "that's ok.." she smiled. "you in pain?" he asked. she shook her head, "No.. I think I'm doing pretty good.." he smiled and kissed her lips. "How did you know she was my mom?" he sighed and grabbed her hand, "Gina came and told me and gave me her name and I found her for you..." Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "why did you wanna find her for me?" she asked. "Cause you found my family," Troy said, leaning his head back on the pillow, "I ...just wanted to say thank you." Gabriella smiled, leaning down so that her head was next to his, she kissed his nose. "Well thank you, she's actually kind of cool..." Troy smiled, and in a mockery of the british accent, "well you're welcome ma'am-" Gabriella however pinched his lips shut, "don't talk like that again." Troy chuckled and kissed her fingers, well to be honest it was more of a lick and that made Gabriella jerk her hand away, "Ew!" Troy chuckled, "what?" she raised an eyebrow, "you licked me." Troy laughed, "come on, I licked you other more private places then that." she blushed and hushed him, "Don't say that here." Troy chuckled, "why not." she rolled her eyes, "That's disgusting and private..." he kissed her lips and then she pulled away, "can I ask you something?" Troy nodded, "of course." "I was on the pill, and I had the shot..." he nodded, "yeah, I know, you were protected.." "did you wear a condom?" she asked.

Troy nodded, "yeah I think so..I mean usually we don't cause we get straight to it.." she smacked him playfully, "don't say it like that.." he chuckled, "what?" "It makes us sound dirty.." he waggled his eyebrows, "who says we aren't?" she rolled her eyes, "It must of broke or something..." then she gasped, "Troy Bolton! did you make it break on purpose so we could have another child!" He held up his hands in obvious surrender, "Hey! I would not do that, Scouts honour!" Gabriella scowled at him playfully, "That's not funny Troy, did you?" Troy sighed, however he was still smiling, "no Brie, I didn't...well, I don't know, I don't really tend to look at the used condoms I throw away once we're done with our extensive activities." He waggled his brows, Gabriella blushed, "and that makes us sound like we don't know what to call it..." Troy chuckled, and kissed her lips, "I love you, but I don't know...the condom is probably decomposing right now at the dump..." She crossedher arms, "I want you to go to the dump and find it." he raised an eyebrow, "Brie, are you serious?" she smirked, "I'm dead serious." Troy rolled his eyes and got ontop of her and kissed her long and hard, "well, what If I don't wanna." he smirked. she smiled and sighed, "well you either do it, do it, or yeah, you do it." Troy chuckled, "What was number 2 again?" she smirked, "smart ass." she giggled then sighed, "but seriously, go look." she smirked. Troy sighed, "look I'll search but I won't find anything...how about we forget about it and just...yeah forget about it." Gabriella squeezed his hand, "Troyboy, you don't get it..." he looked at her, "what's not to get?" she sighed but she was also smirking, "I'm a girl that means my brain is not programmed to forget but to store information away for later use or blackmail so get. searching." Troy sighed, standing up and kissing her hard on the mouth, about eh, five minutes later, he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "That's why I love you." She giggled, "you better." he chuckled, "Go Search." she pointed to the door, he straddled her against his legs. "One more kiss." she rolled her eyes, "Troy-" "please.." she smiled and kissed him one last time and pulled away, he tried to kiss her one last time and she covered her mouth, "go.." he smirked and pecked her lips and got up to go to the dump.

Eric watched as Troy got into his car to drive back to the house. he grew a smirk on his face and this was his chance to get to Gabriella. Eric smirked and hid his pocket knife. he walked into the hospital and went to the front desk, "I need to see Gabriella Montez, please?" The Nurse nodded, and gave him the room number. he smirked and walked into her room. she was asleep and he smirked. he carefully came over to her bed and stroked her cheek. she opened her eyes then they went wide, she was about to scream but he covered her mouth. he showed her the knife and her eyes went wide, "You shouldn't of called the police." then he stabbed her in the side. The cold metal of the blade was a stinging feeling as it penetrated her skin, and when he twisted it deeper, she only wanted to scream louder, but seeing as he stuffed her mouth with a washcloth from the nurses station, she couldn't tears stung her eyes as she bit down. Eric pulled the knife out hard, he stuffed in his pocket and pulled the washcloth out of her mouth, "that was a message from me to Troy, and this...is because when he doesn't let me and my little brother give him a full beating, is only the fraction of what I'm gonna do to you-" his sloppy wet lips that smelled of tabacco forced themselves on her lips, she fought to push him off, but the stab wound was registering in her brain and her brain was shutting things down on account of blood loss.

Troy gave up after a little while he couldn't find it, he sighed, he might as well go back to the hospital. he got into the car and drove to the hospital. as soon as he got there he was smiling, he wanted to kiss her again. The lady let him go on back and he opened the door and he found Gabriella crying, blood was coming from her side. "Brie!" he yelled coming over to her, "what happened?" he stammered tears coming from his eyes, he can't lose her. "Doctor.." she gasped out. He nodded frantically, kissing her hand and lips and running out quickly, "HEY! I need a doctor! Hello!" he looked back at Gabriella in the room, she was holding in there and all but Troy could tell she lost a lot of blood, his heart was beating faster, "I NEED A DOC-" a voice stopped him, "doctor's on break, you have a beating scheduled...you don't want your little slut to die, then you follow me and let me and Sammy deliver you the same beating you gave Sammy and this time it'll be rougher." Troy turned slowly on his heel, Eric was standing there, leaning against the wall. "Eric...I swear to God that I'm gonna kill-" pushing himself off the well, "ah ah ah, you would kill me? when your little slut is in there right now bleeding? Now, you want a doctor, you come with me." Troy breathed through his nose and closed his eyes, nodding. Eric smiled evily, turning his head, "HEY! DOCTOR NEEDED TO LADY IN THIS ROOM!" apart from yelling loud enough for the whole hospital to hear, he grabbed a doctor by the scruff of the shirt and tossed him in there, "don't come out till yer fix 'er up!" then he turned to Troy, "leave everything behind because you ain't gonna have the strength to call the police." Troy nodded solemnly, pulling out his cellphone and handed them to the nurse at the station.

Troy followed Eric Outside and followed him into the alley were he once knew was his home. Sammy stood there with his arms crossed, "you got him to come out to play.." Eric smirked, "let's get to beating." They gained up on him and Troy just let them do it, whatever kept Gabriella safe was all that mattered, he didn't care, he needed her safe, without her, he was better off dead. they beat him up so bad that he was gonna have to need stitches. Troy winched in pain as they kicked him in his man hood area. tears escaped his eyes. this pain was the worst, but not compared to the pain of losing Gabriella.

An hour later Gabriella woke up and move on her side, she hissed in pain, her side was sore and she rolled her night gown up and saw the stitches. then she remembered what happened, "Troy?" she looked around the room, he was nowhere, "Troy! Troy! I want Troy!" she screamed.

"Hold him," Sammy said, Troy was on the ground wincing and coughing up his own blood. But, he went with it, as long as Gabriella was safe. He felt Eric pull him up by his hair and then hold him by his black and blue arms, he grunted in pain. "Hey Sam, use the blade, right above the belly button." Sammy chuckled, catching the blade that Eric tossed him, Eric laughed, "have fun drawing little brother." lifting up Troy's shirt, Sammy attached the cold metal of the blade to his skin and when it penetrated his skin, Troy seemed to wake from his daze and he started lightly screaming but heavily growling in pain. Eric and Sammy only laughed at the pain he was in, "Hey look Eric," Sammy said, when he was finished, "it's a bunny rabbit...a dead rabbit." They dropped Troy to the ground and kicked him a few times in the stomach, he growled in pain, and felt through his shirt the sticky blood that was soaking his shirt. "Gab...briella..." "aww look eric, his calling for his little princess.." Eric smirked and pulled his hair up and looked him in the eyes, he smirked, "It's been a pleasure beating you... but I decided I'm not actually done... gabriella hasen't had her last visit from me... next time, I'm gonna touch her and make her scream, so you better keep her close Troyboy.." he smirked kicked him once more in the stomach and him and sammy took off. Troy rolled on his back holding his stomach. Troy needed the strength to get up, he had to go see Gabriella.. but he knew she was gonna flip when she saw him like this. he stood up weakly and limped around the corner to get to the hospital doors.

Gabriella layed on the pillow, she hated not being about to lay on her side, she loved sleeping on her sides or stomach. her face was turned away from the door. she sighed, she wanted Troy, she needed him. she heard the door open and weaky sat up, her eyes widend, "T-Troy?" he smiled weakly limping over, "Hey...Brie.." he coughed. "Oh Troy.." she had tears in her eyes and gently got up but hissed when hit her side on the bed. "What happened?" She asked, when she reached him, Troy was hugging his stomach to hold off the bleeding, but the other scars and bruises-hell, that's what covered most his skin. Troy coughed once more, "nothing just-" Gabriella looked at him, "don't try that with me if it doesn't work with you, what happened?" Troy looked at her, grasping hold of the bed for balance, his legs felt like jello and his lungs and stomach burned with every breath, "Eric and Sammy happened...but it's fine-" "Fine!" Gabriella yelled, Troy winced, his ears were still ringing, "Troy how in the bleeping world is this fine! You're bleeding..and..and, why are you holding you stomach like that?" Troy didn't want to show her, it hurt enough with his shirt touching the ghastly bloody drawing in his skin, but when cold air touched it, he swore so bad it made a sailor blush. He shook his head, "just broken ribs..no bigg-" Gabriella sighed, "if you say 'no biggie' you get no sex!" Troy looked at her, "I don't think I'm in the condition for it anyway...it's just," Gabriella moved his arms and saw his shirt front completely bloody. "Holy fuck! What happened? What'd they do to you!" Troy gently grabbed her shoulders, "Brie..as long...as..as..your ok..." she shook her head, she had tears in her eyes. "It was over me.." she whispered. Troy nodded, "It's ok... nothing is gonna..happen to you...I guarantee that...I'm never...never letting you out of my sight again.." he spoke he kept coughing, his throat was burning, "Troy, you need a doctor.." she let him gently on the bed and ran to the hall, "Doctor please! I need help." The doctor came towards her, "Gabriella, what's wrong?" she shook her head, "not me, it's Troy..he needs help! please!" The doctor saw him and saw his condition Troy need help, and fast.

An hour later, they stiched Troy were he need stiches and got him cleaned up. and his voice was back. Gabrielle came in and walked over and sat down and held his hand and squeezed it, "are you ok?" he nodded and smiled and kissed her hand, "I'm fine.." she smiled sadly, "Troy...I..I...I can't see you anymore..." she spoke with sobs. "I don't want you getting hurt over me anymore...I can't..if something happens to you, I can't live with the fact it would be my fault..please don't be mad at me.." "Gabriella you're the target-" Gabriella interrupted him, "and they know that wherever you are I am, so if I just leave for a little while...I think it's best, I'll try to stay in contact and ...oh Troy I'll miss you." Troy squeezed her hand, "what about Haylie?" Gabriella looked up at him, "I think it's best if...she stays with Sharpay and Brandon...she is safe with them for the time being..." Troy looked at her, he knew deep down that this was the best thing for them to do. At least for now, Troy gulped, there was still a sting in his throat but it wasn't as bad as before. "I und-understand, it's just I went three years without you Brie, I don't want to go any longer." Gabriella looked at him, "I know...I feel the same way, I...I made arrangements to live with Anita, she's moving to Kentucky on thursday, I can go with her and stay for a few months...you know my cell, I'm always gonna have it on me." Troy nodded, weakly bringing her hand to his lips so he could breathe in her scent. "I love you." She smiled tears rolling down her cheeks her heart breaking and she shook with sobs, "I'm gonna miss you so much..." she cried laying her head down on the bed. mascara was spreading on her face. Troy's heart broke, why was life being so unfair to him? "Brie..please don't cry...please.." she sobbed harder and he sighed and pulled her close to him, "I just don't wanna leave you.." she cried. Troy sighed, "I don't know how were gonna do this brie...it's gonna be hard being far from each other." she sniffled and looked down at the engagment ring he gave her, "maybe we should end it... see other people..." she sniffled, her heart broke as she said that.

Troy lifted her face, "I'd rather not," she stared into his eyes, "keep the ring, it's me with you when you're with your mom." Gabriella smiled, but it was hard to with tears and mascara running down her face and her chin and lips warbling, "I really am gonna miss you..." Troy kissed her mid sentence, "can we just enjoy the here and now at the moment, worry about the later later?" Gabriella giggled hollowly, and kissed him again, she slowly crawled atop the bed and straddled him, kissing him deeply and wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy pulled away, "I'm not sure if I can Brie.." she looked at him, "one last time please?" he couldn't resist her, he had to touch her again and even if he was injured, he'd put all of him into this. He kissed her hard, long and oh so passionate. he wrapped his arms around her waist, the hospital gown she was wearing was quick to get off and touch the floor, she wasn't wearing a bra, Troy's hand when to her left breast, pinching and tickling and teasing her nipple, his mouth went to her neck-the sweet spot that always drover her mad. Her hands were cringing but at the same time she removed the sleeves of his hospital gown. She giggled, as his hand slid down her side and rested on her thigh, bringing her leg up against his leg. Gabriella frowned, and pulled away, her eyes looking at his lower half that was still clothed, Troy looked down and laughed, pulling Gabriella into another kiss; her hands going to the button and zipper of his deepened the kiss and slowly pulled his jeans over his hips and thighs; her fingers brushing against his swelling bulge. He groaned. then he pushed her down gently with his arms around her kissing her their bodies against each other. and she moaned as she made red scratch marks down his back. "Oh Troy.." she moaned, and he kissed her between her breast, and she moaned louder.

He was putting all of himself into this, he was showing her how much he was going to miss her, "Brie..." her hands roamed through his hair and pulled at the little tufts, he brought his lips lower to her belly button then lower to her pussy lips that's when she hooked her ankles together behind him and just lulled her head backward as his tongue worked its magic. "Troy..." she moaned, grabbing him by the sides of his face lightly, pulling him up gently, reconnecting his lips, Troy slowly entered her, it was so blissful that she tightened around his length and didn't let go. "I want to stay like this, for a while..." Gabriella's chest went up and down and Troy's head lay on top, she ran her fingers through his damp hair, and kissed the top of his head. He breathed deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist, his 'little friend' still inside her, still pulsing. Troy dragged in a breath and brought his head up so he could see Gabriella, she was leaning her head back her hands around his head, he kissed her stomach. She shivered. his sperm sliding into her as she held onto him. she looked into his eyes, she had tears in them, "Baby, am I hurting you?" she shook her head, "No..I'm gonna miss you...I don't wanna leave.." she crunched up her face so she wouldn't cry. Gabriella nodded, "Love me Troy.." he nodded with a smiled, "I will always love you." and They finished up their love making.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Gabriella and Troy were able to leave the next day and Gabriella helped him inside the house, Gabriella grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. as they plopped down on it, Troy wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forhead holding her close. she sighed, "this is our last night together.." she had tears in her eyes. Troy looked at her, "Brie.." she shook her head, "why does he have to ruin this for us? it's not fair...why did you beat up his brother for anyways.." she sniffled. Troy sighed, "it was a long time ago," he was drawing patterns on her side, "I just caught up in a 'wrong place wrong time' moment, and they just thought that I was the person that owed them something." Gabriella looked at him, carefully and quizzically, "I thought you were in the mafia or something and they kicked you out?" Troy chuckled, "you'd love that wouldn't you?" Gabriella smirked, "naw just guessing, but...I can tell your covering up for something, please tell me? What is it?" Troy looked at her, she deserved know all she can about him. He nodded and adjusted himself to sit comfortably, "Brandon had a brother, and well we were all homeless and all best friends, but...one day we were scavenging for food behind a restaurant when Eric and Sammy showed up claiming we were on their turf," Gabriella looked at him, "what happened?" he drew in a puff of air, "well, Brandon's brother, Kellan, was a peaceful guy so he tried to reason with them- Brie I was only 16 at the time it was before I met you.." she squeezed his hand, "i know, please carry on..." he sighed again, "they didn't listen next thing I know, Sammy pulled a gun and shot Kellan and Eric gave Brandon a bludgeoning and I did the only thing I could think of and that was defend myself...I was better." Gabriella looked up at him and layed her head on his chest, and cuddled into him, "what happened after that?" he sighed petting the top of her head, "well.. me and brandon ran off, and didn't look back, and then the recent events happened..." he said. she sighed and buried her face into him, "Brie, his never gonna hurt you again... I swear.." she shook her head, "You keep saying that, but I always get hurt in the end anyway..." she sobbed out.

Troy looked at her, "I don't mean for you to, but...ah, this is just like Mockingbird." Gabriella looked at him, smiling a bit, "Mocking bird? Like the song by Eminem?" Troy chuckled, "what do you think Haylie keeps asking me to sing to her or sang to her while you were uh 'away'..." Gabriella giggled, "well, I'll be sure to...you know Sharpay's number you can call her and sing to her, and I'll do the same thing." Troy nodded, "Oh I'm gonna miss you so much Brie." Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately Troy couldn't stop the sob that escaped his mouth as they kissed, "Brie...your kisses is apart that I shall miss very much, Tempt not a desperate man" She had tears in her eyes, "Troy, please...don't make this hard.." she wrapped her arms around his neck, he shook his head, "I Can't help..it..." he gulped. she had tears in her eyes and bit her lip. why did she have to leave? she didn't want to leave.. the bad news was that she wasen't coming back for three more years..but Troy didn't know that.. she was gonna let him know when she was on the phone with him for a few weeks. Troy kissed her nose, "How long are you gonna be gone?" he asked sliding behind her ear to kiss her neck. or now, "Troy..I'm coming back in three more years.." she whispered looking away from him, she knew he wasen't gonna be happy. he stared at her, "Brie..No...you can't...you won't." he said sitting up, "Brie, we've been apart for three years now, don't do three more to me...please.." he said grabbing her hands. "Troy this is the only way it will work, If he knows I've been gone this long, then he'll leave us alone.." she played with the side of his hair.

Troy sighed, "how about we move...to the country, we follow your mom and we just all stay with her, me you and Haylie." Gabriella smiled, "I love you Blue Eyes, but...they'll just follow us, it's safer this way, I-I promise to have a burning candle in my window for you." Troy smiled through his tears, and bowed his head as if in prayer, "I don't want you to leave again Brie...you don't know what the first three years did, I ...I just can't handle it." Gabriella placed her hands on either side of his face, lifting it up to meet her eyes, "I am always with you and always yours...I love you Troy Bolton." Troy smiled and grabbed a hold of both her wrist and pulled her closer and kissed her, "I love you too Beautiful.." The rest of the night they held each other and cuddled, and just held onto each other cause they knew that tomorrow night, they weren't gonna be together. Gabriella will be on a plane to Kentucky, and Troy will be staying there, on his own.

The next morning wasen't great for Gabriella, she got out of the shower and got out all her bathroom things and brought them into the bedroom. she started packing them and began going around the room grabbing her things and packing them. she hated this so much, she didn't wanna leave. she sighed folding her clothes. she turned around to go back to her closet and Troy was leaning against the door frame frowning, he looked like he had been crying, "hey." he spoke. she smiled sadly, "hey.." she said going to the closet, "Your mom said she will be here in an hour.." Gabriella nodded, "Thanks." she wanted to avoid him right now, she couldn't stand saying goodbye to him. Troy knew that she wanted to avoid him, it was plain in her body language, truth was he wanted to avoid her too-it was hard to say good bye. He sighed, "Brie...I know that we both want to avoid each other," she slowly continued packing but she was all ears and he knew it, "but...it just can't be done, we are tied together, and...no matter how far we go from one another we'll hurt." Gabriella wanted to cry, she wanted to turn and run into his arms but her stubborn mind wouldn't allow her too, curse her mother for passing on pigheadedness. Gabriella sighed, "Troy.. I just don't wanna talk right now.." Troy sighed, "Brie.." Gabriella turned around slamming her clothes on the bed, "Dammit Troy! please!" she had tears in her eyes. Troy looked at her and sighed. she regretted having that outburst on him, "I'm sorry...I'm just..." Troy nodded, "I know, I know, I am too.." he came over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck, "Troy please don't do that..." she turned around to face him, her eyes looking up at him, the ones that he wanted to see everyday.

She pulled her self out of Troy's arms and went to the closet to gather the rest of her clothes, Troy sighed, walking downstairs and flopping down on the couch and rubbing his eyes this was the was hardest and most miserable day of his life. Tears brimmed his eyes, he just...he wanted to cry, but he didn't want to be seen crying. Showing weakness, getting up from the cushioned sofa, he went to the downstairs bathroom and shut himself in there. Silently letting the tears fall as he cradled his head in his hands. "I love you...I just want you safe..." An hour later, everything was packed, Gabriella sighed, she went over to the top of the cabniet and found the photo of her and Troy. she smiled tracing it with her finger. there was a knock on the front door. Gabriella sighed letting the photo down, she'll let Troy have it. she went into the living room opening the door, her mother smiled, "are you ready to go Gabriella." Gabriella smiled sadly then sighed, "I guess I have no choice to be.." she sighed turning around to grab her things. Troy came upstairs and he saw her about to leave, "Gabriella.." she looked up, "Troy." he stood there staring at her, then she knocked her suitcases down with her legs as she ran to him and he opened his arms lifting her up and holding her close. she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I hate this...I hate this so much.." she sobbed. "I hate it too," he said setting her down on her feet and holding her like a life preserver, "but...like you said, it has to be done..." Gabriella nodded, her tears soaking his shirt, Troy grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled away, it was the most painful thing he ever did. "you'll be with your mom...I'll keep in touch with Haylie..." Gabriella nodded and stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips chastely, "I love you...my wildcat." He smiled grimly and kissed her cheek, "go...she's waiting, and...call me on a disposable phone once you've arrived." Gabriella sniffled and pulled away, "I'll always be yours and you'll be mine Troy..." Troy nodded, "I know...I love you."

As soon as Gabriella had left with her mother to go to the airport. Troy plopped down on the couch. god he already missed her so much. meanwhile Brandon was in the living room watching baby looney tunes with haylie and get got a text from an unidentified number, he opened up the phone and it read, _Gabriella + Airplane= Death, Eric is going to get on the plane and cause it to wreck to kill Gabriella. _it came with a smirk face. Brandon's eyes widened, "Sharpay, I'll be right back." and with that he ran to Troy's. Troy sighed and went into the kitchen. god he missed her so much, her touch, her taste he missed her like crazy. he shut his eyes and his thoughts were intrupted by a knock on the door. he sighed and opened it and brandon rushed in, "wheres Gabriella! tell me she's still here!" he said grabbing Troy by the shoulders. "She's on her way to the airport.." he sighed. Brandon ran his fingers through his hair, "no.. you got to stop her! you got to stop the plane!" he said. Troy narrowed his eyes, "Why?" Brandon didn't even sigh when he grabbed Troy by the front of the shirt and started to drag him out of the house to the car. "We've got to hurry! Gabriella's in danger!" Troy paused in his steps, well his forced steps, "What do you mean Gabriella's in danger?" now Brandon sighed, "I mean that every second we spend here fat ass Eric and Sammy are plotting to cause some sort airborne plane wreck!" Troy crossed his arms over his chest, "do you know how ridiculous you sound? Ever sine 9/11, security is tight in airports-" Brandon grabbed his shirt again, "there are ways aroud security!" Troy grabbed at Brandon's hand, but the dude had a gorilla grip and didn't let go until they were in the car and well, it's a wonder Brandon got his license, "We've got to hurry...what's her flight number?" Troy shrugged, "I don't know she didn't tell me..." Brandon looked at him, "well that's just...er, AH! PERFECT!" he growled, once again grabbing Troy's shirt and dragging him to the reception desk, not letting the lady speak as he yelled, "we're looking for a flight to...uh...Troy where's Gabriella going?" Troy sighed, "Kentucky." The lady looked at them, "I'm sorry but umm the flight is about to take off." Brandon's eyes widened and turned to Troy, "Troy! she's about to get killed!" Troy crossed his arms, "Brandon, calm down, Eric isn't stupid enough to do this to himself." Brandon couldn't believe it, "you don't believe me?" Troy shook his head, "why don't you believe me! I wouldn't fucking lie about this!" Troy sighed, "I told you, security is tight around here, there not gonna let anything happen to Gabriella." Troy sighed, Brandon took out his cell phone, "Look, look at the text.. look what it says! I'm not kidding! she's in danger!"

Troy's eyes couldn't believe it, he held the cell phone in his hands. he was gonna fucking kill eric. "I gotta call Gabriella." he quickly dialed her number. Gabriella and her mom sat in their seats, Gabriella sighed, she missed Troy so much, then her cell phone rang and she picked it up, "hello?" she spoke. "Brie, it's Troy.. you need to get off the plane! Right now!" she couldn't hear him, she was losing reception. "Troy, baby, I can't hear you...speak up.." she said. his voice was breaking up then she lost connection. Gabriella closed her phone, she had no idea what was going on. Troy growled, snapping the phone shut and tossing it back at Brandon as he did the unthinkable, he ran through security of course he had a multitude of guards chasing him and not mention Brandon was chasing him too. He got the luggage cart and took over the steering, the man driving it wasn't too happy when his face met the concrete and the luggage cart was driving away from him toward the Kentucky flight, he just had to get to Gabriella's window. He paid attention to the plane as it neared the runway, he pulled up next to it and then saw the ladder thing being taken away, he did another unthinkable move and jumped on the ladder thing and run up and fling himself onto the plane. Anita widened her eyes when she turned to see Troy on the wing. Gabriella turned to see him and her eyes widened, "Is he crazy?" she unbuckled herself and tried to get off the plane but the lady stopped her, "I'm sorry, but your gonna have to seat down, were prepared to take off." gabriella shook her head, "No, you can't...my fiance is hanging off the wing! his gonna fall if you take off." The lady's eyes widened and went to let the pilot know and the doors opened and they let the ladder down and Gabriella ran down them and she looked up at the wing, "Troy! What hell are you doing!" she yelled. "Fr-freezing my ass off," Troy said, gripping the wing tight, Gabriella sighed, "Troy get down from there!" He sighed, "using what Brie?" is it wrong that she wanted to laugh right now? But, she didn't, she crossed her arms, "didn't you think...you know before you leapt." Troy looked down, "I believe the term is 'look before I leap' and no I did not." Gabriella sighed, "Just get down from there-" Troy interrupted her, "I need to talk to you, it's important." "Well talk to me on the pla-" suddenly a gun stabbed Gabriella in the stomach, "naw he can tell you while he's up in the air and I got you down on your feet." Troy's eyes widen, "let her go!" he yelled. Sammy smirked, "I don't think so Bolton...she's kind of pretty...I would love to have a piece of her." The cops tried to come over and grab him but sammy pointed the gun at them. all of them got their guns out ready to shoot him. but the bad thing was that if they shot him, they would have a good chance at shooting Gabriella too. Gabriella had tears in her eyes, everybody on the plane watching the scene unfold. Sammy looked up at Troy and smirked, and pulled Gabriella's hair back, she whimpered, "This is from Troy." and he crashed his lips onto hers holding the gun out towards the policeman.

Troy had never felt so ...angry in his life, he gripped the sides of the plane and stood up, he wobbled a bit but he steadied himself, looking around he would have to jump. "No!" he yelled, Sammy broke the disgusting kiss to look up, "this is from me!" Sammy looked at him confusedly, but when Troy leapt from the plane onto Sammy's head and immediately started beating him senseless, he knew what he meant. Troy had his hands around Sammy's neck and his knees were either on his stomach or on his groin, or both. "You don't touch her again! You hear me! NOT EVER!" Each blow the cops found themselves on their asses when they tried to pull Troy off and one even tried using the threat of handcuffs and a knightstick. No dice, it didn't work. Sammy's cries were loud and there was only one word that he was crying, "MOMMY! ERIC!" it was quite pitiful really. Troy connected his fists to his face over and over again, his hands kept circuling around his throat, the cops were tired of trying and when they got the permission to, they _crack! _did. Sending at least two bullets out, one missing Troy completely and hitting the plane and the other lodging itself in his spine causing him to topple over and land on his side, some blood trickling out and staining the back of his shirt. Gabriella screamed, "No! Troy!" She ran to him and hugged him burrying her face into his chest, she looked up at the cops, "why...he wasen't the bad guy!" she yelled. Troy was rushed to the hospital. Gabriella didn't dare go to kentucky with her mom, she didn't care, she is staying with Troy... she's gonna stay. Gabriella had a coffee in her hands. They had luckily removed the bullet from his spine and he was ok. Gabriella opened the door and smiled at him, "Hey you.. you feeling better?" she asked taking a seat and grabbing his hand. he smiled kissing it, "Better that your here.." he paused, "what about your plane?" he asked. she sighed and played with his fingers, "I"m not leaving..I'm staying here with you...I don't care anymore Troy...I'm gonna stay...in fact, I'm going to pay eric and sammy a little visit... by myself.." she spoke. "No," Troy said, even though he was feeling better his back still hurt to lay on and the fact the bullet hit the place where his spine and his legs joined made it worse. The doctor's said he's unable to walk for a week possibly a month, that'll suck. He was the hospital bed laying on his stomach and so he could see Gabriella there was a mirror beneath his face. "Brie, I don't want to..eugh, damn back." Gabriella sighed, resting her hand on Troy's shoulder, "I'll be fine-" "No, you won't...I'm sorry for saying it, but they are smarter than you realize...I don't want you going." Gabriella looked at him, "you shouldn't be stressing over this-" "it's something to stress about!" she sighed and leaned back in her chair, a nurse came in then and she had a displeased look on her face, "Mr Bolton," he looked at her through the mirror, and rolled his eyes. "What'd you do with your gown?" he growled, "I threw it away!"

The nurse shook her head, Troy groaned, "Just get out, your making my stomach feel sick." The nurse sighed and left. Gabriella sighed, "Troy, I'm going.. and I need you to tell me where they are.." he gave her a simple reply, "No." he said. Gabriella sighed, "Troy please-" "I"m not losing you Gabriella! I forbid you to go there." she scoffed, "Oh, you forbid me?" "yeah, your not going anywhere-" she interupted him when she began singing, _"I've got ambitions, thank you but I don't need your permission, baby if your gonna give me your love, give me your respect, I'm not gonna do whatever you say, no, no, if that's what you need then this is goodbye, I'm nobody's girl, no boy's gonna tell me what to do, I"m nobody's girl, don't treat me like I belong to you, I'm nobody's girl, oh baby if I"m with you, it's cause I choose to be, nobody owns me.." _she sang to him. Troy sighed, "Don't be like that, please...just I want you-" she finished, "safe...I know, but I'm stronger than I you think I am Troy, let me show you that. I'm going whether you want me to or not, now...tell me where I can find them." Troy looked at her through the mirror and rolled his eyes, biting his lip, she wasn't going to leave until he told her and if she wasn't going to stay if he told her, it was...uh, he wanted so bad to run around the block to think but no, the stupid police at the airport had to shoot him. "Melrose Place, they live there...it's a very bad part of town Brie, at least take Brandon-and I'm talking to myself." she had gone at the first two words, and Troy sighed, "lord help her, be with her and protect her." Gabriella made around the Melrose place, Troy was right it is a bad neighborhood, but she needed to find Eric and Sammy. The Drug Dealers and some Rapist smirked at her and one went to her, "What's a hot little thing like you here all by herself." she rolled her eyes and walked away from them and they grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "Hey! I was talking to you bitch!" he slapped her. she held her sting cheek, he pushed her against the garbage cane strangling her. Most of the Rapist and Drug Dealers laughing at the helpless petite girl. what did she get herself into?

Troy was worried sick about her... she's been gone for an hour. he decided he would call her cell phone. it went straight to voicemail. his eyes widened. "Nurse!" he yelled she rushed in, "Yes Mister Bolton." he looked at her, "I need to leave! right now!" she sighed, "Mister Bolton, you can't leave, your not able.." "You think I care about that!" He yelled using his arms to hold himself up, his legs remained a bit numb and so he glared at the nurse, "what are you waiting for!" The nurse crossed her arms, "you aren't able to walk, you can't leave." Troy stared at her, attempting to swing his legs over the side of the bed, "Damn it! I want to leave! Let me leave!" The nurse went over to him and held him down, his arms behind his back, "I will sedate you Mr Bolton if you don't calm down, you can't leave you are unable to walk." He shook and pushed away, of course the resulted in him falling off the bed on to the hard linolium floor. "Ouch," he mumbled, "damn..." thing is his legs barely felt a thing, he sighed. For at least a week to a month, he was a cripple. Crawling to where the nurse was, he grabbed a syringe from the table and held it to her arm, "I will shove this in you arm if you don't let me leave." She stared at him with wide eyes and gulped down the lump in her throat, Troy wasn't showing any emotion, "my fiance is in trouble and I'm going to be there to protect her. Get me a fucking wheel chair NOW!"

Gabriella whimpered, It was dark and cold. she looked up to see Eric and Sammy. she was tied to a chair, and a washrag in her mouth. Eric crossed his arms, "Sweet little Gabriella, thought you seen the last of me.." she glared at him struggling to get free from the chair. he smirked, "ah, ah, ah..don't even try to attempt to escape, cause if you do, your sweet little haylie will be having a visit as well and sharpay." Gabriella's eyes widened, her daughter and best friend? Eric looked at Sammy. "You can have her first, then let me know how she is... I wanna know why Troy keeps her around." Sammy smirked, "with pleasure." he came over and took the washrag out of her mouth, "Hi Beautiful." she glared at him, "Let me go!" she tried to get out. Sammy untied her and she tried to make a break for it but he threw her against the wall. "Now," he chuckled, "where do you think you're going?" Gabriella gulped, she swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat and she looked him in the face and she smirked, she had to put on a show to get rid of him? Well, that's what she'll do then. "Nowhere that you're going..." Sammy looked at her, tilting his head to the side and then he pinched the bridge of his nose in heavy thought. "What do you mean by that bitch?" Gabriella shrugged, "oh nothing, it's just...amazing, you let your brother tell you what to do...he doesn't let you put in some ideas." Sammy actually looked offended, "he doesn't tell me what to do!" Gabriella kept smirking, playing her game, "well fine if that's how he wants you to see it, my guess Sammy? he doesn't know how smart you are and he is just going to get rid of you in the end," If Sammy was shocked then he was close to being infuriated, "shut your mouth! My brother loves me!" Gabriella sighed and walked around as if her situation wasn't so serious, on the inside though she was screaming. "Yeah...that's what you think, Sammy, you seem like a smart man...why are you listening to your brother? Who's obviously ...incapable of seeing your potential to have a future that doesn't land you in jail." Sammy's blood boiled, "You little bitch!" he came over to her and pulled her hair, she whimpered in pain, Eric came out, "Sammy, you done with her yet?" he smirked. Sammy grabbed her and put her under his arm, "I'm not done with her...I haven't started yet." Eric groaned, "what's taking you so long!" Gabriella had tears in her eyes, this had turned out a whole different way. "aww look, little gabi has tears in her eyes..what's a matter gabi? you still a virgin?" he smirked. she shook her head, "No! Troy Bolton the one I love took it.. he has my innocence, and there's nothing you can do about it!" she screamed.

Eric smirked and pulled her arm towards him and shook her, "I think not little bitch! your coming with me! Sammy keep the door locked, this won't be long." Gabriella started kicking and screaming as he dragged her into the bedroom. he threw her on the bed and got ontop of her, "let's see what you taste like." he began kissing at the top of her breast. she gasped and pushed him away, "No!" she screamed and he pinned her down, "aww Bolton got him a fiesty one..." he began kissing up and down her neck, and she bit her lip crying out her tears, He mumbled against her skin, "You taste amazing, I see why Bolton keeps you around." he smirked. She held her eyes shut, clamped her legs together, "This is stupid!" She yelled shoving him off of her and grabbing the nearest thing she could find which was a gun and she held it at a distance so Eric would stay, "you're coming after me! Attacking my daughter! Holding a grudge against my fiance for something that happened years ago!" Eric growled and made a move to come near her, "don't come any nearer to me, I know how to use this!" Sammy came in when he heard the commotion, "what's going on?" Eric grumbled, "she's a feisty one, and she's trouble-come on little Gabi-" her eyes turned black, Adam called her the same thing during the three years she had spent with him and he had raped her. "Don't you call that! I hate that! I hate you!" crack! she fired a shot at the floor, but it hit Eric's foot and Sammy just stood there, frozen. Gabriella glared at him, "what?" Sammy stuttered and went to help his brother, Gabriella just stared at them, for some reason no emotion coming through to her and she kept hearing murmurs in her head, 'you've got to mean it...no mercy no weakness...you've got to mean it with everything you are and have' she didn't blink nor did she show signs of hesitation when she pulled the trigger on both of them. Her voice was flat and void of all emotion when she said, "this is a message from me and Troy...go to hell." Gabriella looked at them, they were both losing alot of blood, and she didn't care, she hated them, she hated what they did to her. Gabriella sighed, she felt like a murderer, but she couldn't help it, she..she didn't want this anymore, a person can only take so much and she reached her breaking point.

With Troy, he was still in the hospital, they had came in and gave him a shot to calm him down and it put him to sleep. He woke up and his eyes widened, "Gabriella!" he yelled slipping out of bed. he looked down at his feet, He could walk, it was a miracle, he smiled up at his parents, "Thanks mom, Thanks dad." and he went into the bathroom and changed and he had to sneak out, he had to get gabriella.

Gabriella began walking out of the dirty abandoned apartment. she sighed as she walked down the stairs and onto the street. she looked around and found no drug dealers or rapists and sight. she sighed of relief and turned the corner and found the guy who had tried to rape her earlier. "stay away from me!" she screamed trying to run the other way but he grabbed her by the waist lifting her up. she began kicking and screaming, "Get off of me! let me go!" he covered her mouth and he pushed her against the wall. "We haven't had such a pretty girl like you around her in a long time, do you know what we do to pretty girls like you." she whimpered, tears rolling down her face, "Just let me go! please!" she screamed. The man just chuckled and continued Gabriella screamed and kicked her feet hard, "Let me go!" she pounded her fists on his back and dug her nails hard into his skin to leave marks. "Put me down now you son of a fat bitch!" the man stopped instantly, and dropped her and it wasn't long till he pointed a gun in Gabriella's face, "you don't call my mama that name! She ain't fat!" Gabriella smirked, she could play the game she played with Sammy however with that gun pointed at her, she could lose her life, so she went for the obvious approach and stood on her feet and drew the gun she had, "put the gun down..." the man said, narrowing his eyes, she bared her teeth and shook her head, "no way in hell, you put yours down." Gabriella held her hand on the trigger, if she had to she would kill this man, but she can't, it's not right. and she doesn't want to do it. she sighed and let the gun fall to her side. The man smirked, "That's what I thought." and he punched her in the face sending her to the ground. she landed on the ground and her nose was bleeding. The man chuckled and kicked her in the stomach. she held her stomach and tears began to fall from her eyes, "you little bitch." and with that he walked off. she rolled onto her back and gently got up holding her stomach, her nose was bleeding bad but she would clean it later. as she was running and holding her stomach she bumped into someone when she was looking back and she screamed as soon as they touched her, "Brie it's me.." Troy hugged her.

"Troy?" He nodded, she felt her legs turn to jelly, and her arms wound around his neck, "I ne-never meant to hurt anyone Troy, I'm sorry...they just I hate them so much!" Troy tightened his grip on her and pulled away to look in her eyes, "what do you mean Brie?" Gabriella sniffled and looked into his eyes through her lashes, "I-I...I didn't mean to..I only had to defend myself...and-and they just infuriated me..." Troy grabbed her shoulders, "Brie what did you do?" she sighed shakily and pulled the gun from her purse, Troy reached and took it, it was heavy in his hand. "Brie...you didn't-" she shook her head, "I didn't mean to! I-they were raping me Troy! I had to stop them!" Troy pinched his eyes shut and then clamped his fists together, "Gabriella...you didn't...come on we've got to get you home." Gabriella nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, all Troy could think about was that some one would have noticed the gunshot. He kept his hand on the gun, making sure to get his prints on it, "Brie, I want you to get on the bus, go to Sharpay's and lock the door, I uh forgot something..." she nodded, climbing the steps of the bus to Sharpay's Troy waved at her and as soon as the bus went around the corner, Troy ran to Eric and Sammy's place, when Brandon and he were homeless, Brandon was into the hard stuff and took Troy to their house for one of his 'deals'. He remembered where it was. Sure enough when he got there, Sammy and Eric were laying on the ground dead. Troy sighed, pulling the gun out and shooting them again. If anyone was going to jail, it was him and Gabriella would be with Haylie and people who could help her. All he had to do was wait for the sirens and not resist arrest; his plan would go smoothly.

Gabriella sat with haylie in her and Troy's bedroom and she played with brat dolls. Haylie smiled, "when's daddy coming home?" Gabriella sighed, "I really don't know sweetie...I'm gonna try to call him.." she got her cell phone out and speed dialed his number, no answer. Gabriella sighed, "Oh Troy, please don't do something stupid." she whispered to herself and hung up the phone and she called Brandon. "Hey Gabs." he answered. "Hey Brand, can you do something for me?" Gabriella asked. "sure, gabs, anything, what is it?" she took a deep breath, "will you go check on Troy? he is back in the neighborhood and I'm worried about him.. he hasen't came home yet." Brandon sighed, "I'm on my way over there gabs." Gabriella nodded, "Thanks."

Brandon stuffed his hands in his pockets walking into the old neighborhood. the place gave him chills down his spine. and shook it off and walked into the building were Gabriella had told him. He walked through the door to find Troy on the couch with the gun in his hand, and saw Eric and Sammy dead on the floor, "Troy what's going on? why are you here? Gabriella's worried sick about you!" he said coming over to him, "oh my god..you killed them?" Troy looked at his friend, if was gonna lie to the police about killing them...oh who was he kidding, he's known Brandon forever. "No..Gabriella did, but I'm taking the fall for it-don't look at me like that." Brandon sighed, "Troy look you can't do this, Gabriella is worried sick about you.." he shoved himself from the couch, "you don't think I know that already! I know she's worried! But I can't let her go to jail again!" Brandon stood up too, grabbing Troy by his shoulders and shaking him slightly, "listen Troy, you can't do this! I swear I'll tell Gabriella this! You're protecting her for something that-" "I LOVE HER BRANDON! I'M DOING THIS AND YOU'RE NOT TELLING HER SHIT!" Brandon looked at him and couldn't believe what was happening. "Troy! You can't take the blame for something that she had done." Troy crossed his arms, "I can and I will.. she's not going to jail again, she doesn't deserve it." Brandon sighed, "I know, she's a great girl and a great person and wouldn't harm a fly, but she was put in a position where she had to use self defense, she clearly innocent here." Troy shook his head, "The Police won't take that shit..they'll take her away from me again, and I'm not letting that happened! do you know what hell I went through when that happened? I was misrable, I missed her touch, her smile, her taste, her everything! I couldn't even touch her! and I'm not going through it again." "You'll go through the same in jail-prison at the most Troy, it isn't. Worth. It!" Troy felt his fist fly and his will leave him because the next thing he knew was that his fist connected with Brandon's face and Brandon was on the floor, Troy went for the phone on the counter and walked over to Brandon, "now...call the police...on me." Brandon looked at him like he was crazy, "are you crazy?" he shouted. Troy nodded, "call them so they can take me away and won't take Gabriella..cause I'm not losing her this time." Brandon shook his head and disbelief, "You are so selfish." Troy looked at him, 'what!" Brandon stood up, "Your talking about losing her? Troy, she's gonna be losing you, how do you think she's gonna feel, raising haylie by herself again.. and what's gonna happen when someone else comes for her and your not there, and me and sharpay aren't either?"

Crap he hadn't thought about that, but his brain was too muddled to think about it now. He growled, shoving the phone at Brandon again, "call them...I swear...Gabriella is fine, she will be with her mom. In Kentucky, take her to the airport, get on the plane with her...I want her safe." Brandon sighed, taking a step back, "I'm not calling, man." Troy growled again, "well you better leave when the police arrive," he dialed 911 and spoke to the dispatcher, disguising his voice. "Yes, there was a gunshot heard at 5142 SE Ashburn Ave. Hurry." He hung up the phone and threw it on the couch, "you have at least 5 minutes to leave...tell Gabriella I love her and I'm sorry for doing this." Brandon shook his head and disbelief, "I can't believe you!" Troy looked at him, Brandon took a deep breath in, "I can't believe you would do this to her! If you love her so much you wouldn't put her through this pain, but I guess all you want to do is hurt her." Troy growled and shoved him against the wall, "Fucking take that back! you know I love her more than anything in the world, her and haylie!" "Oh and mention haylie, who won't have a father around anymore cause his going to jail for something that he didn't do! isn't her birthday next month? what a sucky birthday present from you." He growled again, pushing Brandon harder into the wall, "I'm on the edge...don't push me..." Brandon shoved him away, and managed a swing at his face. Sending Troy flying backwards, Brandon got on top of him pinning him down and screamed at him, "Haylie is a little girl Troy! A little girl who needs a father and a mother! You can't take away 'the father' from the equation!" Troy kicked, but Brandon held on, and sent another punch at Troy's face-however it hit his nose. "You think you're helping Gabriella? Protecting her? From what Troy are you protecting her from!" Troy growled, staring straight into his eyes, "ME! Alright! ME!" Brandon looked at him confused, "what do you mean you?" he stood up letting Troy up, Troy sighed, "Why is it when Gabriella is hurt it is some how my fault? I wanna be with her but I don't wanna be with her... but every single time were together she ends up getting hurt, I'm tired of seeing her cry and be in pain because of me.." Brandon sighed, and looked at him then a voice was heard, "I don't care about being hurt..I love you and that's all that matters." They looked towards the doorframe and saw Gabriella leaning on it smiling. "Gabriella." Troy walked over to her, "You need to leave.." Gabriella shook her head, "I called the cops...I told them it was me... " she bit her bottom lip, "I can't let you take the blame for this, you have no right to do that esepcially behind my back." Troy sighed, and stroked her cheek, "Brie, don't do this..please.." she shook her head, "They let me off the hook, I explained my story and told them..." Troy looked at her, "What." she played with the side of his hair, "I love you, only you... and I never want to see you hurt.." she stared at him with her brown eyes and she leaned up to him and kissed him slowly but passionately, and it was a kiss like they never shared before...so magical.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Gabriella smiled waking up, "Happy Birthday baby girl." she played with her curls, Troy was still asleep. Gabriella smiled, "Haylie, I got some news, but promise not tell daddy, ok?" Haylie nodded. Gabriella smiled and rubbed her stomach, "In my stomach, there's a baby in there, and it's your little brother or sister." Haylie's eyes lit up, "baby?" Gabriella nodded, "yes baby." she giggled. Haylie kissed Gabriella's stomach, "Good morning baby." Gabriella smiled, "you go get some breakfest and we'll be down soon." Haylie nodded and ran out. Gabriella shook Troy, "Troy wake up." troy rubbed his eyes. she giggled, "Good Morning My Lovely Husband." she smiled pecking his lips. Troy smiled sleepily and wrapped an arm around her belly, "Hey my sweet and beautiful wife...what are you doing up so early?" Gabriella giggled, kissing his nose, "Our daughter woke me up, she's excited for her birthday." Troy laughed and smiled, kicking the covers away, "I have a surprise for her...and you're not gonna know cause I spent all month hiding it." Gabriella chuckled, "well I'm sure she'll love it." Troy smiled, "I better go get it, before it uh...sorry almost gave it away." "Damn." Troy kissed her lips gently, "yeah 'damn'." Troy got out of the bed and put some clothes on, he passed Haylie's Room and smiled as she played with her toys, he walked in and came behind her and kissed her cheek, "Happy Birthday baby girl. I love you." Haylie giggled, "daddy, I turned four today." she held up four fingers, Troy chuckled and kissed her forhead, "I'll be right back." she stood up, "where are you going?" Troy smiled, "I gotta go get your birthday present." Haylie eyes lit up and pushed him out the door, "go get it, and don't come back until you have it." He chuckled, making the 'i love you' sign with his hand and walking to the garage, he had to move quickly because the puppy was a runner and wanting out of the garage. "Easy boy...easy...you'll be out." he picked up the puppy and held it under his arm, walking carefully up the stairs that's when the voice stopped him. "Troy Bolton...really you got a pup-" "SHH!" Troy shushed, walking over to Gabriella and placing a hand over her mouth. "He's Haylie's brithday present...don't spoil it."

Gabriella looked at the little golden retriever puppy and she lifted it up "Hi boy.." he licked her nose, she giggled, "awwww his so cute..." she smiled and looked at Troy, "I want one." Troy chuckled, "well his haylie's.." he took the golden retriever from Gabriella and held it in his arms, "where did you get a puppy?" she asked, Troy looked up while petting it, "I got it from the pet store, got it's tags and shots and everything..his perfect to go...Get haylie in here." Gabriella nodded and went into haylie's room, "Haylie, daddy has a suprise for you." she smiled, Haylie's eyes lit up, "presents!" she ran out and saw Troy with a puppy, she gasped and her eyes lit up, "Puppy!" Troy smiled at the expression on her face, and let the puppy down, Haylie pet it, "Daddy, is he mine?" Troy scratched the puppy behind the ears, he licked Haylie on the nose, "yes he's all yours, and he needs a name." Haylie thought for a moment. Then she squealed and hugged him then went to Troy, "Rocks, his name is rocks." Gabriella giggled bending down like Troy to be at Haylie's level, "why rocks sweetie?" Haylie giggled and pointed, "cause that's what he's leaving right there on the carpet." Troy and Gabriella looked down, and sure enough there it was, well there were three. Troy chuckled nervously, "well uh...Rocks, Rocks it is."

After a little bit of the party, haylie had opened her presents from everybody and Now she had gotten out of the bathtub and she was ready for bed. "and they lived happily ever after.. the end." Troy said shutting the book. Haylie smiled, then yawned, "Goodnight Daddy, and thank you for my birthday present." she said petting her golden retriever as it cuddled next to her. Troy smiled and kissed her forhead, "Anything to make you happy baby girl...good night, happy birthday and I love you." he kissed her forhead. "Goodnight Daddy." she said and shut the lights out. then he shut the door and was met by Gabriella. "Hey" he kissed her lips gently. "Hey..I have something to tell you." Troy smiled, "yeah." she smiled bigger, "were gonna have to get a bigger house." Troy looked at her, "Wha-do you mean...are you serious?" Gabriella smiled, and nodded wrapping her arms around him. "I'm dead serious Troy...we need a bigger house." Troy chuckled, the smile not leaving his face as he looked down at her belly, it of course was still flat, but he was going to see it grow. He rested his hand there, it was warm and if he was either going crazy, or he was imagining it, but he felt a little pulse under his palm. "I love you..Mrs Bolton." Gabriella smiled, "I love you too Mr Bolton." He lifted her off the ground and twirled her around, "what are you hoping for?" she smiled, "A Boy..." she smiled Troy chuckled, "why?" she shrugged, "well we already have a girl." troy rolled his eyes, "well yeah..." they laughed and he kissed her passionately. Troy was so happy, He would of never thought in a million years he would have this...a family again, with A Beautiful Wife, A Beautiful Daughter, and A Child on the way. he loved his life and wasen't gonna change it for anything anytime soon.


End file.
